One King To Rule Them All
by DragonManMax
Summary: His father was known as King Nicholas The Great. Jaune Arc, heir to the throne, takes power after his father's death in battle. But what will be waiting in the new world for his royal majesty? Jaune Arc, King of Vale will navigate through politics, war, and love, all to become the one king to rule them all! (Medieval AU)
1. Chapter 1

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** Hello ladies and gentlemen… I know I should be working on my other stories, but it seems as though this idea has been consuming my mind since Christmas… So, here we go. I've got a _general_ idea of how everything will go, and you'll learn as we go along…

So, while I don't even know what I'll end up naming it, or how much people will like it, I'm thinking this is a masterpiece in the making. Let's get going.

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

It was raining.

Mud. Blood. Water. Bone. Gristle. Tears. Arrows. Spears.

It mattered not what it rained, simply that it _did_ , and that it was obscuring his line of sight.

Snarling as he reached upwards and wiped a heavily gloved hand over the front of his helm, he looked around, taking in what he could. Digging in his heels and turning right, he parried a blade before driving his own into the man's chest, dragging him off his horse with the power behind it.

He fell, and drowned in the accursed mud, gurgling and vomiting as he went.

Turning on his horse, Nicholas' hands tightened on the rains as it bucked, lightning striking beyond the armies, thunder following soon after. Digging his spurs deeper into the beautiful white steed beneath them, he felt them pierce the tough skin, entering the muscle.

Skittering forwards, it let him get close enough to another combatant to be useful.

Blocking the lance with his shield, he grabbed onto it with that same hand despite the jarring sensation of the blow ringing up his arm. Hacking off the shaft with his good, steel blade, he took it, driving it into the man's eye sockets, blood and bone spraying through the back of his skull.

Fool, using a lance like that in such close quarters.

Turning, he hacked away another blade before slashing upwards into the man's horse. Cutting the flank open, he watched as it crumpled, putting the man's head at swinging level. A mere second later, he was no more.

The lightning struck again, concussive thunder rolling through his bones.

"Rally!" He shouted, voice carrying over the din of battle, barely muffled by the steel of his helmet. Turning, he slashed an foot soldier, nearly cleaving the man in two as his spine caught the blade.

"Rally to me!"

Turning, his horse bucked and crushed another man beneath its hooves, destroying the mans chest and face, turning him into nothing more than another faceless soldier. Turning, he blocked a stray crossbow bolt before dropping the shield and turning, once more giving the cry to rally.

Barreling through the horde, Peter came through.

Like a monster made man, he slashed and flew through the horde, maiming them left and right with his insane strength. Grabbing a man by the throat using his weak hand, he grunted before tossing them into a swarm.

They briefly bolstered their morale, thinking number would save them, before charging.

Turning, he swung his axe, chopping the head off of a squire before he could even scream. The head rolled to the ground, bloodying the mud before two more joined them. Cleaving downwards with both hands, Peter drove his axe deep into the shoulder of one man before tearing it out and kicking him in the chest. Ducking under a wild swing from a panicked farm boy, Peter tackled into him.

Taking the haft of his axe, he thrust it into the poor lads balls, crushing his hopes of children before crushing his skull. Ripping the the axe from his skull, Peter barely noticed the dead body twitch before turning to Nicholas.

A monster on the battlefield. A genius away from it.

Wiping rain off of his great helm as it dripped through the visor and onto his face, he greeted Peter from his high horse, even while maiming another countryman. Quickly kicking another in the shoulder, he drove his shield into the man's forehead.

"They've got a mage Peter!"

He heard a grunt from the mustached man as Peter spun around an assailant. Tossing him over his shoulder and onto the ground, he broke his spine instantly. "Wait for our men to rally then charge the eastern flank!"

Nicholas nodded, picking up on it instantly. A old maneuver, which had no certainty behind it, yet it was more certain to work then simply flailing in this damned mud. "Our archers will watch the retreat as the cavalry moves to intercept!"

Nodding, Peter Port charged back into the fray, his esteemed consultant crushing skulls as he battled through the enemy knights. Rallying around him, part of the nearest company repelled the enemy creating breathing room as the rest of it rallied around Nicholas himself.

"To the king's side!" His men roared, their war cries growing louder as they congregated around him, fighting on all sides as they generally moved east. Turning to the west, he charged in himself sweeping the enemy away as though they were naught more than bugs.

In the distance, he could see Peter organizing the cavalry back into proper formation.

Trudging back, his horse quickly took a cut to the knee from behind. Beheading he who did it as he flew off his horse, Nicholas turned, breaking the face of a man with his shield before stabbing another through their plate mail.

Kicking one in the shin, he was about to finish them off before his men pushed, ending the enemy before quickly retreating, him in the midst of his own men, bolstering their spirits even in this hell. Moving back, he quickly reached up, taking his great helm off before throwing it in front of him into the mud.

Visibility was a thousand times more valuable on foot than it was on horseback.

"Archers fire!" His voice rose over the clashes of combat, as steel rang against steel and the dead lay screaming, the pain becoming too much. Raining down the hail of death, the archers fired, their bows twanging back into existence from their position behind him.

Hitting nothing and few, the arrows rained down acting as nothing more than cover.

Turning, he heard the screams of his men and dove to the left, and out of the way. Landing in the mud, he did his best not to be trampled as his heavy plate pulled him down. Rolling to his back before spitting the mud out of his mouth, he swung, chopping off the hands of one who charged him, their blood spraying onto his chest as they wept, dismembered and broken.

The enemy cavalry had arrived apparently, bringing with them a wave of infantry into their ranks.

Getting to his feet, he ducked under a blade before kicking the man in the shin. Hearing something shatter, he impaled him on the imperial blade before letting him drop to the ground with a splash. Nicholas wiped the rain and muck from his brow before turning, his coif stopping some wet mud from slathering itself on the side of his head.

Drawing his blade from the chest of the fallen, he looked around.

All around him, his men were dying. The enemy had arrived, prepared, fresh, compared to the older, and worn units. With their greater numbers, it was only a matter of time before death awaited them.

Meaning that he too, stood no chance of making it out alive.

Diving back in with a shout to rally, the king charged, cleaving another in two leaving behind a torn mound of flesh. Thrusting a shield into a man's throat and breaking his neck, he turned before slashing another around the chest.

Turning, he saw his men repulsing them, just barely as the cavalry prepared to charge.

Then he saw him. The black rider. The horseman of war. He who started this whole bloody mess in the first place. Snarling, Nicholas threw himself forwards, another footman already taking his place in the messy line as he charged across the field.

Through the open space, and towards the horseman of war.

If Nicholas the Great was going to die, he'd make sure it was worth it, and not useless. He'd insure that his enemy's world collapsed, he'd insure that he'd die, heroic. If there was no way out, he'd create a way for his other men to bolster themselves, and live.

 _That_ is how a king must go.

The previously shiny plate of his armor had lost its sheen, its luster. Charging across the open ground, blade held high, he still made an imposing figure, charging through those who dared to get in his way. At his high height, he towered over them, charging recklessly through his own kingdom, towards them.

The glowing red eyes beyond the helm stared back at him, before his horse trotted forwards.

Lowering his lance, the horseman looked beyond his helmet. Then, the horse began galloping, charging down the lane with the lance leveled. Continuing his own mad run, the king spat to the side and into the mud before time slowed.

Glowing to life on his blade, the runes shone with a white brilliance, even as the lance moved forwards, towards his heart. Then, he moved, his blade flashing like quicksilver, as it cut through the haft of the lance.

Then, through the neck of the horse.

Cleaving through the neck of the horse, his blade continued onwards before slashing into the mud, spraying it upwards into his face, even as the black horseman went flying forwards. Wiping the grime from his face, as the blood and gristle from the horse sprayed everywhere, he saw his downed opponent, moving forwards to strike.

Then, the lightning struck once more, like a hammer from the heavens, announced by thunder as it crashed into the world in front of him, drying the land with his feet still trapped inside. His head rung out, even as the ringing in his ears pierced into his mind, scratching at the walls.

Their armies went quiet.

Through the din of continuing combat, Nicholas' focus rebuilt itself, over anything else in that moment even as the runes on his blade faded. Wrestling his feet free, he stood upon the now solid but quickly decaying land and charging towards the recovered horseman of war.

Parrying his thrust, the black plated warrior moved his mace downwards towards his knee. Letting it deflect off of his shield, he watched it imbed itself and crash into the ground. Pushing forwards, he moved to make the killing blow only for his wrist to be caught, and a mace drove into his side.

The red eyes of in the helm shone in untold fury, yet no words left its lips.

Rolling with the hit as his blade went sailing through the air to be lost in the muck, he crashed back to earth. Two of his ribs were broken at least. Rolling, he got up, shield on his left arm out before him, the previously gold engraving on it chipped, and cracking.

Then, the horseman lunged once more, brandishing his mace to the side.

Deflecting, he watched it bounce off before he received the back of the man's hand to his face, knocking him to the side. Twisting, he deflected the next hit, driving it into the ground before charging forwards and knocking the man away from his mace.

Dropping his shield, Nicholas ripped his enemies weapon out of the earth.

Taking the huge heavy black morningstar in his hands, he swung it at his enemy with all of his might, letting it carry him with it. The weight pulled him forwards, before it slammed into the ground previously bearing the weight of the black one.

Swinging it as he turned to generate quick momentum, Nicholas let the mace crush through the surrounding air towards his enemy with the intention of breaking every bone in his body. Rolling out of the way, the black one scrabbled in the mud before returning to his feet.

The same red eyes beyond the helm looked onwards, showing no emotion, yet infinitely enraged.

Dueling back and forth, they swung, clashing together. Nicholas was too slow to hit him, and the horseman was disarmed and unable to cause damage. They were at a standstill unpassable until their stamina gave.

Then things changed, and fire erupted around them.

Blown back, Nicholas had time to see a red robed figure in the distance, hood up against the rain as their hands waved about in the air, glyphs appearing in their wake. Circling around them, the fire encompassed their entire battle, even as the armies figured out what was going on.

Struggling to his feet, he was about to to drop a mace on his still downed opponent, before a pair of mucky and brown ice spears shot upwards from the ground, impaling his thighs. Crying out, he felt them touching against the surface of his bone as his nerves screamed out in pain.

Then it happened.

Twisting to one knee, the black one moved from the ground, ripping a dagger off of his belt, and driving it through Nicholas' armor and into the midriff below the plate. Feeling it slip in between his ribs, Nicholas felt the blood dripping off of his lips, even as his eyes struggled to stay open.

Then he moved himself, scrabbling up and down his armor before taking his own dagger, and plunging it into the visor of the dark knight who ended him. What little strength remained, he ensured it was buried deeply into his brain, before choking on his blood and letting it spill out onto his chin.

Now truly, the armies were silent.

Silent, as everything turned into nothing, for King Nicholas The Great.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune awoke with a start, moving into a sitting position almost immediately. Looking around his dim chambers, his hand went from his bed to his bedside table, lighting the oil lamp kept there. Rubbing his eyes, he checked everything.

' _Head? Check. Hands? Check. Legs? Those are fine… Is there a drip in the ceiling?'_

Looking around his ceiling for any pesky drips, and around the walls for anywhere drafts could be let in, Jaune, finding nothing, relaxed back onto his pillows. Pulling up his covers further, he reached to his side, grabbing a book he was still in the middle of reading.

Yet still, the question did not leave his mind.

Secured in thick stone walls, as warm and comfortable as anyone could hope to be, yet he just woke up? No… Something was wrong. Jaune couldn't recall having nightmares, though he's had them before and not remembered.

No… Something was very different this time.

Putting his reading to the side, Jaune swung his legs out of the bed and onto the wooden floor. Crouching, he drew opened drawer of the bedside table, withdrawing what must be his only weapon in the world. A simple dagger, about four inches in length, made of cheap yet effective steel.

Padding quietly around his room, he strained to notice _something_ , _anything_ out of place. While he had no reason to be afraid in his own castle, there was always threats to his life. Things would never be _perfectly_ safe.

That was simply the price of being a crown prince.

Hearing an uncommon creak on the stairs, one his family has eventually learned to avoid over their many years here. They knew how much that one creak in the stairs annoyed him, and never fixed it if only to torment him.

Seeing as it was the middle of the night, someone running a message was most likely. Walking over to the door, still prepared to draw and lunge should anything go awry, Jaune waited until there was a solid couple of raps at the door to draw his attention.

Opening it just a sliver, he saw who it was before opening it the rest of the way.

"Rather late to be paying me a visit isn't it Ozpin?" Jaune said, backing away from the door and walking back to his bed. Opening the drawer, he put the dagger away. Ozpin wouldn't harm him for the world.

That isn't something his godfather would do.

There was a weary look on his face, even as Ozpin walked over to the singular desk in the room. Pulling out a chair, he turned it towards Jaune before sitting down and clasping his hands atop his cane.

"It is indeed your highness, and I'm afraid it's for reasons neither of us would wish for." Ozpin said, voice going quieter before they were enveloped in silence. Making himself comfortable on the blue sheets, Jaune sat on the bed, waiting.

"What sort of reasons are they?" He asked, voice coming out into the silence before he brushed some blonde hair out of his face. Jaune would have to get it cut soon, to be more presentable.

Ozpin looked up at him, the thin brown eyes looking from his spectacles wearily, as the oil lamp lit his face with a warm glow, though it did nothing to shed the words in that same warmth. "I'm sorry your highness, but your father is dead. Killed in battle against the black one."

Jaune's face fell, tears welling in the sides of his eyes before he looked back up at Ozpin, jaw tightening. Grieving would come as soon as he left. The entire world was on the move now. "The black one?"

"Dead." Ozpin said, releasing a deep breath before leaning back in the chair, suddenly looking a hundred years old. "A dagger through the visor of his helm, a second after the black one's dagger killed your father."

Jaune nodded, sighing before turning back up to him. Remain strong, just a minute longer. "Send for me tomorrow afternoon Ozpin, and we will go over the rest of it, and everything which has happened since then."

Getting up, and making to bow, Ozpin was about to before being stopped by Jaune's hand. Nodding, he clacked his cane onto the floor before walking towards the door. "Yes, your highness."

Sitting back down on his bed, Jaune lent backwards, his head coming back into contact with the mattress. Sinking into it, he reached his hands up, wiping his eyes before twisting back into a sleeping position.

Then, he let himself be enveloped in loss.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune had never really considered himself _good_ at anything. Was he above average in his tutoring? Yes. Was he above the average height in the kingdom? By four inches. Was he talented at chess? Indeed.

Yet, despite all of these things, Jaune had never been seen as fit for the position he holds.

Crown prince. A position in which you were expected, no, _required_ to be perfect in every way. Charming, good looking, powerful, fair, cunning, witty, chivalrous, skilled. _Perfect_. Perfection was a constant battle, that he simply was never able to win.

So, he was Jaune Arc, crown prince.

Yet, the people saw him as simply, the king's son. He wasn't anything special. He didn't participate in tourneys, or whoring, not once has he been on a crusade, or through a military campaign. Every time he was out, there was not crowds following him through the capital city.

Virtually no one saw Jaune Arc as the crown prince, and certainly no one thought he was fit to be king. He was too awkward, too scrawny, absent, strange, and in some cases, his gate was said to have swung in the wrong direction.

Which, no, it did not.

He had no impending proposals from royal families outside of his own kingdom, and there was noone in line to fill that position either. Simply no one, deemed it worth making good with Jaune Arc, the king's son.

Of course, that would soon change. In what ways, he didn't know, but it would happen.

As he sunk further into the tub, Jaune let his arms rise out and rest against the rim. He'd had the servants draw him a bath, and asked them to leave his clothes on a bench to the side while he soaked.

Well, perhaps there was _a_ good thing about him. The servants, the ordinary people he _met_ liked him.

Dunking his head under the warm soapy water, he scrunched his eyes shut before running his hands through his hair, getting out any much or dirt which might have accumulated over the past week or so.

Done, he stepped out of the bath, leaving the water to it's lonesome.

Jaune Arc was by no means stupid. He was crown prince, heir to the throne. His father has just died, in battle, while the kingdom was still at war. The only remaining course of action from the advisors, and from the people, was to proclaim him king.

Something that they didn't feel him fit to be.

Was he scrawny? Not particularly. There was muscle there, and it was enough so that he could run away from any battles he encounters, or wrestle a attacker the same weight as himself, or lighter.

Was he awkward? Around extremely beautiful women without time to prepare, of course. Who wasn't when confronted with people who did everything in their power to make your life hell? His older sisters had taught him to fear women well enough.

Was he strange? Not particularly so. He enjoyed his books, his time at home, wandering the halls aimlessly if only to see how people were doing. Also enjoying the study of chemistry, he was dubbed a 'alchemist' or at worst spat on and claimed to be a 'sorcerer.'

There should be no reason they found him unfit.

Under his father's tutelage, under his advisors, under the strategic counseling of the great generals, he would, should, and _can_ be a great king, who brings in a new age of prosperity to the kingdom.

Yet, people didn't know him.

Pulling on his white tunic, Jaune pulled on his black slacks before strapping on his belt and pulling on a fresh pair of socks. Putting on his shoes, Jaune stood before the looking glass, tilting his head slightly before combing his hair and making it look presentable.

Then, he ran his hands through, ruining the nice look entirely.

Stepping back, Jaune heard the door once more gain several raps at it's wood. Walking over, Jaune opened it. Bringing in a small draft compared to the window, the heavy castle door revealed a small boy, only eight or nine in age.

"Your presence is required with the royal council your highness." The boy said before bowing, and straightening once more once he felt enough time had past, which it had. "Come with me please."

Nodding, Jaune followed along numbly.

Things were going to go wrong. There would be a coup, or a assassination, or he'd be exiled, or burned at the stake as a sacrifice to the gods to bring back King Nicholas the Great. His father, great?

He was mediocre at best.

Following the servant boy down the twisting corridors of his castle, Jaune dismissed those servants bowing to him as he passed. The need not do such a thing, not to him. Arriving at the room, Jaune nodded and thanked the boy before sending him on his way.

Then, he listened.

"-ply can not!" He heard a loud voice shout, before there was a bang onto a table, and a glass fell over. Picking up what he could, Jaune noticed five, maybe six voice in the room? "He is inexperienced, stupid, and unfit!"

"There is no way in fucking hell that his boy can rule this bloody kingdom." The same man roared, kicking a chair over as it shattered against what he assumed was the wall.

"Yet he will, and you will not." Another voice came over, hyper yet collected compared to the first one. Coughing, this same man appeared to continue. "That is simply the way things have been, and will be, until sweeping changes are made to the kingdom."

Well, time to make an entrance.

Pushing the doors open with his palms, Jaune stepped into the room, letting his presence speak for him as they each turned to look at him in turn.

Bartholomew Oobleck. The royal historian. Tasked with seeing every event in history, from the very top of the ladder. He was to record everything, all events, all occasions, and keep it safe, and under lock and key.

With his regular outfit, he looked nearly like Jaune. White tunic, unbuttoned at the top, black slacks. The only thing making him different was the pair of spectacles, and the wild green hair atop his head.

Beyond Oobleck, sat Ozpin, hand of the king. Tasked with advising the king, he was to offer the best advice for the kingdom. He was tasked to not let the kingdom be run into the ground by some insane monarch, or fool of a king.

He was dressed in dark, dark green slacks, with a black tunic. His spectacles were much like Oobleck's, round on a wiry frame, even as the band wrapped around his arm proclaimed him as hand.

Beyond him, on the other side of the table stood Peter Port, legendary general. He was a round, portly man, but did not lack in strength as his muscles would show. Going by the dirt in his hair, and mud on his boots, Jaune would say he just returned from the front lines of the war.

Sitting, close to Jaune yet beside the red uniform wearing professor Port, was Henry Winchester, Cardinal of Vale. A man with massive influence, and large strength. He was in charge of so many things it was unreal. The church's tax, the important royal masses, the baptising of every last cousin.

He was an extremely powerful and influential man.

He was also the one who was yelling about how unfit Jaune was to be king, mere moments ago. Stepping in, Jaune bowed before the cardinal, at the waist as was required of him. Reaching his hand forwards, he clasped the larger man's hand before kissing the holy ring and moving back.

"You sent for me?" Taking a chair, he sat at the head of the table.

Nodding, Ozpin turned, his cane clacking once as the room quieted even more so than it had been before. Taking a drink of whatever was in the mug in front of him in sync with Bartholomew, he waited a moment before continuing.

"I assume you know why you're here?" He said, clasping his hands with the top of his cane in the middle of his palms. Looking around the stone room, Jaune saw the stained glass windows, the lights hanging from the rafters.

It was a large room, without a doubt, four walls, three windows on the westward one.

"I believe I do, Ozpin." Jaune said, before straightening in his chair and looking around the room. The people called him awkward, but that was only around women. With other men, he was more so adept than they realized.

Henry's posture suggested he was displeased, while Port seemed to be calm if anything. Bartholomew seemed to be about to explode if the rhythmic bouncing of his knee was to be believed.

"Your highness…" Ozpin began before pausing, and pursing his lips. Looking down the table towards Jaune, he continued once more, finding steel in his words. "Your father was a great king, bringing with him victory after victory."

Jaune nodded, the mentioning of his father briefly bringing memories back to him before he banished them. He's grieved, he's wept, he's done everything his father would've wanted him to do. Now, was time to be strong.

"While he was certainly more than adept on the battlefield, and immensely successful in his crusades and campaigns, there were several problems with this one." Ozpin said, before gesturing to Peter, even while Jaune nodded.

The portly man's mustache moved with his mouth, the boisterous voice ringing true. "Every time before, he's struck in advance your highness. He's been the one to instigate the conflict, hiding his troops as they mobilized, creating his army from what they believed was nothing."

"However this time he didn't." Jaune said, finishing for him as Peter nodded, cupping what he assumed to be a flask of ale on the table before pushing it away.

"That's correct your highness." Peter said, his portly frame jiggling slightly as he fixed his position in his chair. "The Black Duke of the East rebelled, capturing the garrison in Dremestvard, buying himself time to prepare for our swift retribution."

"Time of which he used to gain an ally in Vacuo, increasing his armies and resources as the rebellions continued." Jaune said, taking in what knowledge had been shared with him during the time of war. Such rebellions were normally quashed, but the alliance made it difficult.

"He used tactics of the likes we'd never seen, striking then fleeing once more." Port said, twirling his mustache in his finger out of habit before noticing what he was doing and frowning. "We managed to route them however, and finally came back to the duke's own domain, where we engaged in final combat."

"We were making great strides to securing the victory, but the sudden change in condition swamped our troops, unprepared for mud." Peter said, and was about to continue before there was a snarl from Henry.

"They had a fucking mage your highness!" He said, slamming his heavy and meaty fist onto the table with significant power before continuing in his roaring. " _One_ _fucking mage_ managed to alter the tide of the battle so much that he died!"

Understable given the circumstances. The 'prophecies' had proclaimed that Nicholas would be the one to lead our kingdom into a new golden age. Which he couldn't do as he was now dead.

Meaning that the church had lost credibility, meaning that it had lost some people's faith, meaning that they had lost church goers. All boiling down to less money in the collection boxes, changing to less money for the Pope and his officers.

Mages had been a constant problem for the church, and whenever one showed up they'd be hunted with ferocity. For every mage, that was another person. It was another person who could perform miracles. A person who wasn't blessed by the Gods, or sent down to Remnant with powers from the celestials.

"One mage managed to create the perfect storm." Peter continued, ignoring his subordinates outburst in the room as he recounted the events. "The mud and lightning spooked our horses to the point they were more of a hindrance than a boon. However, we rallied and managed to push back. We were about to set loose the chargers before their own cavalry came in, crushing into our forces from where they were retreating into."

Jaune nodded, face growing somber. There was only one way that could go. Though, to keep a cavalry hidden for so long, and to use them for a surprise attack? That must've been the mage's spells, or a tactical genius at work.

"It was a slaughter, our men were overrun by the enemy heavy cavalry, and The Duke was at the head of them." He said finishing for Port, who then nodded in confirmation.

"I had been sent to reorganize the cavalry for our charge your highness, and was across the battlefield at the time, however, things looked bleak even from where we stood." Peter said, clasping his meaty hands onto the table. "Your father _knew_ that he wouldn't be making it out alive."

Jaune nodded, putting his own hands onto the table. Mimicking body language and gestures made the other party more comfortable apparently. "So, he broke through the enemy, and took out the Duke at the cost of his own life."

Peter nodded, leaving it alone before sitting back in his chair with a mighty sigh. Taking a drink of his ale, he put it back to the table, now empty as Henry sat forwards, gesturing to Jaune more calm than before.

"You, are his first born son, heir to the throne." Putting his red robed arms onto the table, Winchester moved forwards leaning towards the center of the table and towards Jaune. "I've been reassured, time after time that you will make a fine king. I believe, that _maybe_ , under our advising, you could turn into a great king your highness."

Jaune nodded. "I will not disappoint your eminence."

He leant back, not quite satisfied but not so tense any longer. His white and red cassock framed him, as he pursed his lips before twisting his hands, one over the other in a grotesque movement of the fingers.

"May the brothers protect and guide you, your majesty." Henry said, his voice bestowing with it the blessing of the church, and the church alone. The shift from 'your highness' to 'your majesty' was also present.

Standing from the table, Ozpin, Bartholomew, Peter, and Henry then knelt, lowering their heads as Jaune stood, his hands firmly upon the table. They knelt there for thirty seconds, before Jaune felt it in himself to continue.

His heart shone with brilliance of success, and acceptance, but things were just beginning. "Rise."

Rising to their legs, all of the men in the room were taller than him save for Peter. Looking at him, Bartholomew opened his mouth for the first proper time this meeting. "I knew we'd be naming a king today!"

"All hail, King Jaune!" Peter said, his voice shaking the cups on the table, even as they responded with the call heartilly. They left out a title afterwards, to let the people choose their own for him.

"We will have the coronation in one weeks time, as your family and the other barons, dukes, and noble houses arrive." Henry said, before standing to leave the room.

Jaune bowed, going to kiss the ring again before he felt the man's large fingers tracing through his hair, and making him stand. Looking deep into his eyes, the brown eyed man patted him on the shoulder from his slightly taller height.

"Before you were 'your highness', now you are 'your majesty'." Henry said, his voice carrying with it authority. "I have been willing to change that rule for your father, and will be for you."

Leaving the room, the Cardinal Of Vale bid him good day, leaving, apparently in a much better mood than he had been when Jaune had entered. What he had seen, or what had transpired in the man's mind to make him change in such a way Jaune did not know.

Nor did he wish to find out.

Patting him on the back strongly, Peter Port stood in front of him. "We will arrange a new honour guard soon your majesty. We can't have you dying so soon into your reign after all."

The general left the room, not noticing the small smile that Jaune had on his face, even before Jaune turned to meet Bartholomew's waiting hand. Raising his eyebrow, he was about to question it before Oobleck looked down at the hand extended and _not_ holding the coffee.

"This? Sorry about that, would you mind if I got King Jaune's first handshake?" He said energetically, in that way he always has. Jaune remembered him trying to teach him some things back when he was a boy. "You know, for the history books!"

Putting his hand firmly in the royal historian's, Jaune shook it making the man's eyes light up as he stepped out of the room, mug in hand and mumbling something about 'King Jaune's Hands' and their own chapter in his autobiography.

Now the only other one left in the room, his godfather smiled towards him, before taking a scarf out of his pocket and wrapping it about his neck. "How do you feel your majesty? It's a dark time for the kingdom, and we're not in a good state, but I think there is still hope."

Jaune nodded, a smile fully blooming on his face as he ran his hands through his hair. "Did I do the right thing? Honestly, I'm not even sure if I _want_ the crown!"

Ozpin smiled, swirling his mug before finishing it off and putting it onto the table. "Everyone wants the crown Jaune, people simply don't know if they're ready for the responsibility that comes with wearing it."

Jaune looked up at him. He wasn't overly hopeful, but it never hurt to get his godfather's opinion in things like this. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Ozpin laughed, before walking out with his cane tapping against the floor. Stopping in the doorway, he looked back over his shoulder at the new king to be.

"In time, you'll be the one king to rule them all."

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done. Hope the first chapter was interesting enough to capture your gaze! Next chapter is the introduction of several of his sisters, and Jaune's coronation. Now, things in this story might get pretty strange.

I'm talking mistresses, wifes, incest, and everything else from Game Of Thrones. Like politics! Who am I kidding, we all know why we watch it don't we?

It'll have all RWBY characters, except for the occasional OC, or his sisters, mother, and Henry. Now, I'm going to upload this, and you all are going to leave reviews telling me what you think. Interesting? Not interesting? Have good ideas? Questions? Leave it all for me ladies and gentlemen! Good day and good night!

-DragonManMax


	2. Chapter 2

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**

' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** Okay, so it seems as though the response from the first chapter has been pretty darn positive. Not quite as 'skyrocket upwards' positive as some of my other stories, but I think that's just due to a lack of content right now. Though, seeing as people do indeed want to see more, I'm now going to make this a proper fic, deserving of my time. Not quite sure how I'll fit it into the schedule, but I'll manage somehow, that's for sure.

By the way, Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Jaune woke up, and instantly he wished he was back asleep again. At least while he was asleep, the entire condition of the kingdom didn't seem to be pressing down on him in every direction.

Economy. Army. Religion.

So many things were collapsing around him, thanks to the power vacuum left behind by his father's death. The economy had been left struggling, and Nicholas had never apparently had _any_ plan to fixing that, in the entirety of his time being king.

So, the economy had just kind of scrapped along, barely working and working barely.

Unemployment rates were high, and the lower class wasn't getting along. The astronomers were forecasting a cold winter, and things would soon be much, much worse. People needed jobs, those people providing the jobs needed money to pay, and he needed money to give the people paying the workers.

Around and around it went.

So, he'd have to raise taxes, or get a loan from a nearby kingdom, since raising taxes was out the window. Of course, there _was_ a way to avoid all of that, and Jaune had found it just last night, shouting 'Eureka!' and scaring one of the servants climbing up the stairs to his new bedchamber.

Then there was the army, and the region of the east in which the duke had left unoccupied with his death.

They'd managed to restore a modest amount of order, and farmers were continuing on now, making up for lost time as supply lines from Vacuo were cut, and seized before formal letters were being sent back. The harvest was behind schedule, and the army couldn't stay there forever.

They had their own farms and homes to get back to before the winter hit.

So, he had to do that as well. Jaune had to find a noble family, probably a baron of high renown, and then turn them into a duke, and give them the lands near there. They'd also have to be already near the area, and have an available heir in the event that everything in the east, goes south!

Letting that quick joke take his mind off of things for a brief second, Jaune sighed.

So many things in the kingdom to fix, so little time… And he wasn't even king yet! His coronation was today, and so, Jaune got out of bed. Briefly considering clapping his hands twice for dramatic effect, Jaune thought against it before walking towards the door, his feet against the plush rug of his new room.

It was like his old one, large and circular in design, with an ornate lightwood bed against one wall, with a small bedside table next to it. On the top was a nice oil lamp, as well as his few books and that same dagger he was holding a week ago.

To the left of the bed, with three windows in front of it was his desk. Rather than the metal topped one of his old room, this one was the same light, hardwood as the bed. It had some books on it, of the records and things he was pouring over, night after night to find things that needed fixing.

To the right of the bed was a large rectangular carpet with a small table and some chairs, should he have company, while just beyond that was a large set of doors leading out into the balcony. It faced the city, so people, on a clear day, would be able to see their king should he stand out there and wave.

Directly across the bed was a set of bookshelves, filled with records, history books and the occasional knick knack which had been important to his father. The books were mostly his though, moved in here when his room changed.

Opening the door to his room, Jaune watched as the servant standing outside of it straightened to attention. She was about five foot seven, with brown hair and matching eyes. Nothing special, but she was certainly pretty enough.

"Tell them to fetch me my bath please Laiyla, with the soap and the oils and things." Jaune said before scratching his chin. The haircut and shave from the day before was still bugging him a bit. "As well as a sponge if you will."

She bowed in that way he couldn't seem to get servants to stop bowing before straightening. "Right away your majesty. Would you like for the handmaid-"

"No thank you Laiyla, I can wash myself. Tell them to bring the ceremonial garb as well." Jaune said with a smile as she hurried down the stairs to fetch the tub and water and things.

While the prospect of being cleaned by a assortment of women was certainly appealing, if he was going to be king, he'd wait until a bit later to be called a pervert.

Walking back into his room, Jaune sat at his desk, the high back and comfortable chair greeting him nicely. While it wasn't possible to fix the problems his father had left behind in one day, or one year, or hell, maybe even a decade, it never hurt to do a bit of work where he could.

There was a knock at the door just a few minutes later. Walking over, Jaune opened it for them, leaving the servants to set up the bathtub in front of his bed. They surrounded it in towels so nothing ruined the floor, even as they added the hot water to it.

Leaving him with some oils and various soaps, the servants left the room. His clothes were left on his bed. Walking over, Jaune stripped before inspecting the possible oils. Vanilla was a nice smell right?

Shrugging, he put just the right amount in before stepping into the bathtub, and all of his problems seemed to melt away into the soapy water. Relaxing and putting his head against the back of it, Jaune took a few moments to himself before getting to work cleaning himself as well as possible with the nice smelling water.

Rinsing his hair, Jaune stepped out.

Pulling on the royal underpants, which was really just a set of regular underpants, he then went to work in putting on his coronation garb. It was a deep blue, with gold tassels and embroidery on the front, making a unique design.

Looking at the small mirror he's also been provided with, Jaune straightened the outfit. He looked pretty good, kingly. It was well fitting, and certainly made him look like he was in better shape than he actually was.

"Someone is looking good today."

Turning to the voice to his left, Jaune raised an eyebrow at his twin, her golden hair shining much like his own. "Is it you? I've never been very good with guessing games, especially not when the answer could be anyone."

While he was joking, he certainly wasn't joking about his sister's good looks. His sister did indeed look good today. Better than he did if he was being honest.

Her gown was blue, much like his own. The fabric hugged down her body to her ankles, the deep colour contrasting nicely with her healthy skin, much like the white and gold sash around her waist contrasted with the fabric itself.

She was beautiful. More than nearly everyone he's met before.

Her eyes were a deep cobalt blue, like his, yet darker and deeper. Her hair was a lustrous golden which made most people envious, even as it flowed down her shoulders to the small of her back.

Then there was her fantastic figure. A perfect hourglass, with a thin waist, a round bottom, and a pair of breasts easily rivalling the best in the kingdom. Whereas around the kingdom he was known as the scrawny, disappointing one, she was known as the beautiful one, and had accumulated many admirers across the land.

"I meant you dear brother." Joan said with a smile, her white white teeth shining behind the small amount of red lipstick she had put on earlier. Along with some eyeshadow apparently. "You look very royal in those clothes, normally you look a bit meh."

He shrugged, before walking closer to her, now standing maybe two feet away. "Well, you look stunning today Joan. Really, you look better than I ever could. Or at least, likely better than I ever will."

She laughed, the airy and light voice carrying through the air even as she leaned back slightly. "You're too hard on yourself Jaune, I'm sure you'll have a lovely set of suitors lining out the door soon."

"Yes, lining out the door to get away from me, and that's _if_ they want to meet me in the first place." Jaune said before walking to the balcony with a sigh. That was a bit melodramatic, if accurate. "Care to stand on the balcony with me?"

Nodding, his sister walked with him through the large open doors, as they let in the unusually warm autumn wind. The war had come at the worst possible time, and the last minute coronation had come at a worse time still.

People barely had time to prepare the festivities, yet still they managed. Several important people wouldn't be present to the event itself, but that was fine. They all sent their regards via raven.

Joan joined him seconds later, looking out at the view. The sprawling city was beneath them, going on for what seemed like ages. "Are you excited? You're about to become King Jaune, the whatever-they-decide-to-name-you!"

Jaune laughed, putting his hands to the balustrade, looking down. There were steamers on the streets, outside of the castle. From here he could see the people, tiny as ants bustling around as music echoed up.

"I think I'm excited." He said before feeling a hand on his. Looking down and seeing his sister's hand against his, he took ahold of it gently. "I'm just not sure how things will go. We've spent only a week planning everything, and it's just going quickly."

"Almost far too quickly?" She said, continuing where she left off in that way that twins finished things for each other. "I understand what you mean. Think about it, had I been born a boy, we might've had two kings being coronated today."

"That's something I hadn't even considered." He said before letting her hand drop. A wind blew through the air, ruffling his hair and blowing her blonde strands about her face. Brushing them away with one hand, Joan fixed herself.

"Jaune, can you promise me something?" She asked, quiet. Normally cheerful, this meant that there was most likely something of rather high importance she was about to say. Taking her seriously, Jaune turned to Joan.

"I will promise you nearly anything." Jaune said, hand about to go up to his heart before reconsidering. There was no real point to that. "And an Arc never goes back on their word."

"Then do this for me." Joan said before leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around his chest. From her lower height, of five foot and seven or so inches, she was just small enough for him to put his head on top of hers.

Women that were bigger than him were scary.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a hug, he pulled her close into the embrace before rubbing her back comfortingly. She was warm, and soft. To the point it was almost distracting. "Do what for you? I can do nearly anything in my power if you ask. You're one of the few people who's been supporting me since the beginning."

She just pressed her face against his chest, closing her eyes. "Promise me you won't change."

He raised an eyebrow at Joan without letting go, despite the fact that she couldn't see. "Change how? Out of these clothes, change my name, what do you mean? Sorry if I'm just being dense here."

Shrugging in his arms, Joan pulled him closer before pushing away and standing across from him again, the wind blowing through her hair from their high perch on the world. "Don't change. Be a king working for the people, like you always have been. Don't be corrupted by the money, or the power, or the skanks trying to use you. Just keep being Jaune."

He smiled at her rough vocabulary as Joan regained her signature charm. Stepping forwards, Jaune took her hands before kissing her forehead lightly, using his much larger height. "I promise. And an Arc-"

"-Never goes back on their word."

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune was nervous, tugging at his sleeves before Ozpin's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Taking a deep breath, Jaune ran his hands through his hair before instantly a servant was on him, fixing it again with a comb before Jaune promptly ruined it again.

On and on it went.

"Ready Jaune? Your entrance is in eighty seconds." Ozpin said, tapping his cane once before waiting for Jaune's answer. Letting his hair remain in its combed position, Jaune took in a deep breath.

"Is it too late to say I want to become a clergyman?" Jaune joked, chuckling at his own bad joke as Ozpin pat his shoulder and stepped back from him. Putting his arms out to his sides, Jaune let his outfit be firmed and straightened before the lint was removed from it, and two rings were put onto his right hand.

One on the index finger, gold with a red ruby in the center. One on the pinky finger, tungsten and simple.

"If you're sane enough to tell jokes, you're sane enough remember your lines." Nodding, his godfather walked away, exiting out a side door to head to his spot in the large, seat filled basilica.

It was huge, ornate, and rectangular in shape. Filled to the brim with important dignitaries, ambassadors, generals, barons, dukes and duchesses, and people from everywhere in the globe.

All of them were there to see a single golden hat put onto his head.

"Ready your majesty?" Asked a voice from his left. Seeing the servants standing there, proud smiles on their faces as he tilted his head, Jaune was happy with them. They, the _people_. They were the ones he wanted happy at his coronation.

Barons be damned.

"I'm ready. I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll have our own celebration won't we?" Jaune said sending them a smile, with the promise of a day off from all the hard work they've been doing. They certainly deserved it.

"Go your majesty." They said, gesturing him to get a move on before becoming silent as he turned towards the massive set of double doors in front of him. All he had to wait for, was for the music to start, and then he'd walk in, dignified, proud.

Should he trip, then the kingdom would be doomed before he even had a chance to govern it.

He'd ridden through the city, been through every gate, touched every hand, walked beside the ceremonial guards. Jaune has met who he had to, been blessed, gotten approval from the gods, spent time fasting and offering.

He was ready.

Then, the orchestra started playing, and Jaune stepped forth, his hands pushing open the well oiled doors, as everyone turned towards him, standing straight and still as he stepped forwards, through the doorway.

The long blue velvet and fur cape put onto his back earlier, clasped to his chest trailed behind him silently gliding across the stone tiles of the impressive place. The decorations, the tapestries, the tremendous music of the horns, the entire ensemble playing songs of victory, and success.

So he continued.

As he passed, everyone in every row turned towards the front, before dropping to a single knee, heads bent. They all did so flawlessly, dropping to their knees in front of him, pledging their loyalty in that movement alone.

Thus, he walked, making them all bend the knee.

Arriving at the head of the room, Jaune stepped onto the raised dias, in front of the throne which had been moved there from the room in the castle. Before sitting onto it, Jaune stopped, ten feet away, and two steps away from it, before he too, knelt, one arm on his knee as his head bent.

In front of him, stood his holiness, Henry Winchester, Cardinal of Vale.

The music stopped with a low finish, before fading out of existence, as all were quiet, now, looking towards the throne, even as they were dropped to a single knee. Standing there, Henry turned to his left, taking the extremely simple golden crown from the pillow beside him, held by the Archbishop of Glenn.

He made it seem like it weighed nothing, but it was the heaviest crown in the world.

"Will you solemnly promise, and swear, to govern the people of the Kingdom of Vale, and of your possessions, and the other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws, and customs?" Came the first words, heavy as they rang out into the silent basilica, as Jaune felt it resonate deep within his bones. Whether it was magic, or a mind trick, or something in between didn't matter.

An Arc _never_ went back on their word.

"I, Jaune Arc, solemnly promise, and swear, to do as asked upon me by world."

"Will you solemnly promise, and swear to guide the Kingdom of Vale to a new age of prosperity under your rule?" Came the next. A promise his father had broken, considering the state he left things in.

"I, Jaune Arc, solemnly promise, and swear, to bring long lasting prosperity to the world."

Henry stopped, lowering the crown an inch, then one more, as silence engulfed the room completely. Now an inch above him, he felt the heavy crown ghosting along his head, the weight already seeming to crush him underneath.

"Do you, Jaune Arc, solemnly swear to bring the world to your rule, and bend everything to your will, so you can do what is best for the people, for all eternity, even through death?" Henry said, finishing the last line.

Had they been allowed to speak, there would've been murmurs throughout the chamber. The first time this line had ever been used, created by the council of his advisors, delicately. It was a new line, one put in there with no one expecting it.

"I swear, to protect, to serve, and to bend the world to my rule to do what's best for eternity, through death everlasting."

Then the crown came down, and the world erupted.

" _GODS SAVE THE KING~"_

There was cacophony of noise as the cheering started, the clapping, the smiling faces. Each of them was screaming, in joy and in celebration, problems forgotten as the heavy weight of responsibility was thrust upon him.

" _GODS SAVE THE KING~"_

Jaune sat in the throne, and allowed himself a glorious smile, as the flower petals and confetti rained down, as the music played, their tones airing through the air, even as the streets erupted into celebration.

It was the beginning of a new ruler, a new monarch, a new king.

Now was the beginning, of Jaune Arc, King Of Vale.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

The party continued on, into the night.

For the most part, partying in the streets on that warmer than usual autumn night was finished, but that was just because the people have moved inside. Inside the taverns they partied on, allowing themselves that one day of celebration as their kingdom rejoiced for a monarch they had yet to rule over them.

Sadly, the party within the ballroom wasn't nearly as chaotic or fun.

People stood around, talking as the orchestra played. They sipped alcohol from goblets, and the occasional crystal cup, while others held small plates, or were seated at tables around the room. Eating, drinking, gossiping, it was a important person event, in an massive, ornate ballroom filled with tapestries, stained windows, a chandelier, and amazing floral displays.

Not to mention the fifty other types of decoration he couldn't even begin to name.

Talking, Jaune laughed at a joke from Baron Bronzewing before excusing himself and clenching his fist slightly. Alcohol would lead to mistakes in front of the most important people in the kingdom, so he'd refrained from having any.

Standing to the side of the dancefloor, Jaune watched them, gliding across the floor.

Every couple was unique, and smooth in their dancing. None of them knew where any other couple was, yet not a single one ran into another. So synchronized they were, unknowingly, like a hive mind of the pompous.

Feeling someone tap his elbow, Jaune turned to see who was touching his cobalt blue arm. Raising his eyebrows as he saw a very fashionably dressed girl there, Jaune turned to her properly paying attention.

She was brunette, standing shorter than him by a few inches. Her hair went from a mocha brown, to a caramel colour the further down you went, and it curled slightly around her face, framing it rather nicely.

Her figure was just as impressive, as she looked fit yet soft. Good children bearing hips, as well as a rack which was perfect in size, not too big nor too small. Her pristine white shoulders were on display, and she curtsied to him.

"Good evening your majesty." She said before looking back up at him, her brown eyes taking him in, even as her coffee coloured dress caught his gaze. Somehow, she made brown seem like a good colour for something as formal as this.

"Good evening m'lady." Jaune said courteously. Well, this was getting interesting. King he might've been, but all he's been today was alone. Socializing with those he had to socialize with, and barely getting a break, Jaune had no time to dance.

But maybe he'd make an exception.

"Would you care to dance your majesty?" She asked, raising her arms slightly. Asking hopefully like that got to him, and Jaune felt his heart clench. Why was it people only noticed him once the crown was on?

"It would be my pleasure, m'lady." He said, grasping her hands lightly before they waltzed onto the dancefloor, taking their own space, as they moved in time to the music perfectly.

She seemed to be quite skilled, matching him step for step, and doing every move that lesser dancers wouldn't even imagine.

As the beat slowed, they came to waltzing slower about the room, the two of them gliding as Jaune looked down into her eyes. He felt her hands grip his own slightly tighter before she seemed to begin making conversation.

"I'm sorry about the death of your father your majesty, he was a good man." She said, as they swirled past another couple, feet making the timing right even as they multitasked. "The duke of the east was a monster."

Jaune shrugged, barely letting it inhibit his movement as the sound of the orchestra increased in volume. Looking down at her, Jaune saw down her cleavage for a second before fixing his gaze on her face, like a gentlemen.

"Both of them were what you say." Jaune said as they turned, him moving one of her hands lower to her hip, as all the males in the room did with the changing of song. "Seems as though both have left me with a set of problems however."

She raised a single, well kept and elegant eyebrow at him as they turned, her dress swirling about her ankles before they continued moving. "Not everyone can fix the world's problems through death."

Jaune nodded. He accepted that, it was totally sensible. "Yet now I must choose someone to take the duke's place, and reign supreme over that area. Bronzewings in the north, Larks in the south, and Thrush in the west."

He laughed, as she understood what he was saying. Rare, that someone understood what he was listing. Patting his arm with one of her hands, before they turned, she laughed with him before smiling at him warmly.

"A newcomer to the kingdom might think we're a country of bird obsessed _loon_ atics." She said, getting a loud laugh from him as a couple behind them fell out of step and twisted, almost falling to the floor.

"Ah yes… So I've yet to decide who of the locals will be gaining the seat over the area." He said before raising his hand and letting her twirl underneath his arm. Leaning against him before twirling back out, the woman raised her eyebrow, making him continue.

"The Daichis are powerful, and have an heir, yet are highly passive, and I don't believe they could raise an army should the kingdom require one for defence." He said before going to the next candidate, going off of what he knows from his personal meetings, and from what his advisors had told him.

"The Scarletinas are well liked by the people, but their fellow lords are likely to hold it over them, and use their race to breed contempt and hatred." Jaune said before moving to the next one. "The Alistairs would be a suitable pick, a powerful, and old family, but they seem to all go blind once over the age of twenty."

He said before she nodded, humming along with him. "Leaving only the Adels."

Jaune nodded, glad to see she was paying attention. At least, to the conversation. "Leaving only the Adels indeed. Wealthy, powerful, old. Well liked, and ready for everything. The only problem is the heir."

At that his partner nodded, her brown eyes gazing into his cobalt one before Jaune smiled down at her, making her squirm slightly beneath his gaze. Releasing his hands, he stepped away from her, as the other couples turned and danced around them.

"Which is why you're here."

She moved her head back, looking like she'd just bit into a lemon before composing herself. Moving closer, she traced one hand up his arm, before biting her lip. "Who's to say I'm not just here to dance with a king?"

Jaune stepped back smiling and shaking his head, to her disappointment. "Had you wanted to dance with me _truly_ , you would've noticed that we stopped dancing forty seconds ago."

She frowned at that, her face turning then into a pout as she tilted her head and looked at him. "You're more socially perceptive than I was told you would be, your majesty."

He shrugged before taking another step back. "Always assume that everything you are told is a lie."

The number one rule of politics was that. Assume everything is a lie, assume there's always an underlying motive, assume that there isn't a happy ending at the end of the road for everyone. Think always, that people were there to take advantage of you.

"Have a lovely evening, Lady Coco Adel." Jaune said, before leaving. The hair was what had tipped him off. Only one family in the kingdom had hair like that, and he had met them just a summer ago, when staying at their estate.

Yet she had never once deigned to meet him.

He'd be sure to fix things with them eventually, but not tonight.

Feeling someone catch him by the wrist just as he was exiting the dance floor, Jaune saw Joan standing there, her hand holding onto him. Sweeping her around, Jaune put his right hand on her waist as she put one hand on his shoulder.

Taking her right in his left, they danced around, and instantly her face turned into a smile.

"Good evening your majesty." She said before giggling. Laughing along, Jaune let her continue. There was just something about his twin. Perhaps it was their familiarity, or their blood, but he enjoyed being around her greatly.

Sometimes things which didn't even have to be funny, were funny, or made him smile. For no reason.

"Hello Joan." He said before turning them around again, spinning slightly out of time before falling back into it. "Enjoying yourself?"

His sister let go of his shoulder for one second to spin, fixing her hair in the same motion before twirling back into proper form. "I'm enjoying myself much more now! Those baron's sons are trying to get with me again. Goodness, don't they understand I'm not interested?"

"Not everyone is bright Joan, yet still, if they pay taxes they're alright." Jaune said, in a kingly tone, as the turned. He really should get back to the people soon, to talk about everything of importance. But, he'd enjoy himself for five minutes longer.

"I still can't believe none of our other siblings made it." She said with a pout before he rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers. "I understand that they're busy with international politics, or are too far away in schooling, or are spending time with their betrothed, but they could've _tried_. Short notice or not."

Jaune shrugged. He for one didn't care if Violet or Lavender got here at all. Those twins got on his nerves, and just because they were older they felt as though they _owned_ him. For something he couldn't even control.

Though, Jaune _did_ miss his younger sisters dearly. Opal, Azure and Marine were all away for international schooling however, so they were deep in the mountains, and any chance of them getting here in time was out the window.

"They will all come back eventually, with their significant others or not." Jaune said, twirling them again, faster so that Joan let out a joyous laugh before stumbling against his chest. "It will all be fine Joan, you simply need to relax."

She stayed against his chest for a four beats of the dance before leaning away and guiding them towards the side again. Feeling the layered lace of her dress and hip underneath his hand, Jaune knew it spoke nothing of how soft her skin was.

He could only imagine it.

Dancing off the floor, the two stopped and Jaune took his hand off of her waist while standing in front of his twin. Curtseying, she giggled as he nodded back at her, acting above her. Which, he technically was. Though, he felt as though they were still equal. They always would be.

"Now sadly I must return to the politics of the civilized world." Jaune said with a sigh before spying Ozpin across the room. Seeing him wave him over, Jaune nodded in his direction. "I'll see you tomorrow Joan. Send for me or come to me if you need anything."

Nodding, Joan smiled back at him before heading off somewhere. Hopefully she'll start doing some gossiping, and use her position to her advantage. The twin of a king? There was so much which came along with that. Along with her looks, Joan was one of the highest potential manipulators here.

Manipulators manipulating the manipulatable.

Walking to Ozpin, Jaune walked into the conversation, getting some semi-formal bows from those present.

"Your majesty. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The man said. He was tall, around six foot three, two inches taller than King Jaune himself. White hair, combed back on his head, as well as white eyebrows and a mustache on his face.

His name, was Jacques Schnee.

Immensely wealthy, he was the head of a trade empire stretching across all of Remnant. From everywhere, to everywhere else, he controlled so many goods it's probably easier to say what he _didn't_ import and export for reselling.

He was also cold, manipulative, overbearing, a racist, and unbelievably selfish.

Had Jaune not feared the political repercussions from the kingdoms around the entire world, Jaune would've had him killed then and there, with everything he owned in this kingdom seized in the name of the crown.

So, Jaune just smiled, extending his hand before shaking Jacques' firmly. "Yes. Though, we met three years ago, in a ball much like this. So, I suppose we've already met in person."

Face souring at his comment, before his eyebrow twitched and a false smile appeared on his face, Jacques let go of his hand. "I think not your majesty, I would've remembered meeting the heir to the throne! Either way, your majesty, meet my son. Whitley Schnee."

The younger boy looked slimy from the first second. His haircut was dumb, and fashionable in no country. He was round faced and looked pampered as all hell if his nails were any indication. "It's my pleasure, your majesty."

"It is indeed young Whitley." Jaune said with a smile before looking over to Ozpin for assistance. He'd met these people already, years ago. Had he really been so forgettable all that long time ago? "Are you the heir to your father's rather impressive empire by any chance?"

Whitley nodded eagerly, obviously seeking to impress. Well, tough shit kid. Jaune was King in this house. "Indeed I am. I am set to inherit the company, as first born son."

"Well, I better get on your good side then!" Jaune joked, getting everyone present to laugh. Fake or not, they sounded real enough, even though Jaune was hating himself on the inside.

"Your majesty, Jacques was _just_ telling me about his business ideas that could really help get our economy back on track." Ozpin said, his cane tapping against the wooden floor of the ballroom as the music continued playing in the background.

"Well that would be rather interesting to have a conversation about." Jaune said before turning to Jacques. Gosh, now he had to have a formal meeting with this man? Noticing the ring stamped with the emblem of his own family on his hand, Jaune noted that for later.

Shaking his head with a hand in front of him, Jacques looked rather displeased, but not at him. "I'm sorry your majesty, but I have business affairs to attend to right away in Atlas. I'd leave my son but…"

"I had already made plans to meet with a potential suitor as soon as we returned." Whitley said sounding proud. Well, no wonder. When you almost had more wealth than a country about to be dumped on you, women aren't exactly hard to come by. "So it appears I can not stay to speak in his stead either."

Jaune shrugged, smiling as though it was nothing. "Well, there's plenty of time to be doing business in the future. It's been a pleasure meeting the both of you, for the second time."

Walking away, he left them behind after a pair of handshakes before absorbing it all in.

The atmosphere, the happy people, the music, the lights, the decorations, the smells. The moment itself, was burning its way into his memory, to be kept there forever, so he can relive it, day after day.

Then, Jaune stepped back into the party, and back into the world of politics he must now navigate.

If not for the good of himself, then for the good of the Kingdom.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Now, I'm going to post this and relax a bit. (Bought Battlefield 1 and Titanfall 2 on sale, now I just need for my crappy Canadian internet to pick up the pace and download them.) Please, let me know what you think, since every opinion really helps make the story better!

I know this wasn't exciting, but it lets you get a glimpse of generally how politics is. Everyone wanting something behind the scenes, without ever letting you know what they want. It's a matter of knowing who you're talking to, and guessing what they want correctly, like Jaune with Coco.

A few of you magnificent people are just a bit too smart, by the way. Keep your clever predictions to yourself... Though, not all of them are correct.

 **Review Responses:**

 **Random O' Panda:** Fixed!  
 **ZHsteven:** It'll get more subtle later on. Now is just the tutorial basically.

 **Tommy298:** Had a talk about elves just last night...

 **DeltaK:** I can fit this in, and should be able to do it no problem. I do _indeed_ know why we all watch GoT!

 **SeaZZor:** I think a frog is actually rather patient about it...

 **darky33916:** Technically, yes.

 **ArtanisRose:** Thanks! I'll eagerly write more!

 **TimeofDisdain:** Updated just yesterday.

 **Flaming Author 22:** I will indeed my friend!  
 **DrakeFisk:** You'll see more for sure.

 **SkyXXVII:** People have done things where Jaune is some knight, or a farmboy (Like the one I'm beta-ing for.) but never where Jaune was instantly king, in a 'Game of Thrones' type setting I don't think. I'll hopefully handle this fairly well, though honestly, I think this is my greatest challenge yet.

 **Fuzzyjacket:** Be sated, for at least a minute! These take time!  
 **DarkNorth:** Thanks! I'll give more for sure.

 **p0k3:** Noodles for the noodle king? Noted.

 **The Masked Mummer:** That's all I ask.

 **Guest:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** Nobody has quite tried the same, but they've tried medieval before. Never though, will they have quite the world building and things I'll have.

 **MrWhitecoal:** Meh, some right some wrong. Or are they!? I have all the characters already planned out for roles. Thanks, by the way!  
 **Guest:** Of course there'll be smut, it's an story which almost _requires_ it!

 **DuplicateUserName:** Haven't seen it yet, but I think Jaune'll do fine!  
 **desdelor97:** Why thank you buddy!

 **WyattMoore:** Glynda is still a bit away, but she'll be here.

Well please, leave a review, get some family members, play some games, and have a wonderful new years!

-DragonManMax


	3. Chapter 3

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**

' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** This would've come out yesterday, but I spent a bit too much time playing _Titanfall 2_ so there's that to take into consideration… Though, the good news is that I've finally _started_ writing the fourth chapter of my smut story.

Meaning my OCD will force me to finish it at all costs eventually.

Well, here we go then. Time to enter the world of King Jaune the Dense.

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

Jaune cracked his knuckles before straightening his clothing out a bit. Done with his morning routine, he had made his way down to the council room. Any throne room meetings were to be put off until the spring.

Leaving him the entire winter to gain as much power over his own kingdom as possible.

Pushing the doors open with the palms of his hands, Jaune stepped in and made his way to his seat at the head of the table with a nod. "We've got quite the agenda for today, don't we gentlemen?"

Ozpin nodded, his cane resting against the table's side as he took a sip of the liquid in his cup. Putting it back down onto the table, he let it rest. "Indeed we do your majesty. Indeed we do."

"Yes!" Oobleck said, his leg bouncing underneath the table without anyone's notice. Well, without anyone's notice until _now_. "Like suitors! Winter is coming your majesty, and that makes travel highly difficult!"

Jaune winced. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to have a bunch of foreign ladies lined up to marry him, but he didn't _really_ want to have them all here quite so soon. A coronation and a wedding in the same year?

No thanks.

"Well, that's where I was thinking we change some things." Jaune said, clasping his hands onto the table before leaning back in his chair. "I was thinking that we send them the notices _now_ , with the instructions to come _after_ the winter is over."

Oobleck raised his eyebrow suspiciously at Jaune. "That's remarkably odd. Surely some of them would try to buy or force passage to Vale despite the instructions. What would we do then? Send them back?"

"We wouldn't send them back. But, if they were to do so, we'd say that they were no longer eligible to be my wife." Jaune said removing his hands from where they sat, clasped. "A good queen must know patience. If they can't wait a single winter, then why should I bother with them?"

At that Oobleck grinned, pointing up a finger into the air, obviously seeing something in the excuse Jaune hadn't quite considered. "Ah! What a clever way to weed out the un-queenly ones! I'm sure you've many other ingenious plans for doing so!"

Coughing, Jaune ignored Ozpin's eyes rolling in the background. Acting as confident as he could before they moved on, Jaune affirmed Oobleck's thoughts. "Of course. It was well thought out, and that was indeed my intention."

"What's next on the agenda your majesty?" Peter said, taking a mouthful of ale before putting it back onto the table. Why was it that everyone at the table was bigger than him? "Hopefully you'll be increasing funding for next year's military! I saw the greatest pike yesterday, you would not believe it!"

Wincing again, Jaune put his hand up and made a fifty-fifty gesture. "Well, I _am_ , but I'm also _not_. That's where we move onto some of the other things we have planned for today, don't we Ozpin?"

"Yes your majesty." Ozpin said before reaching forwards onto the table. Taking several pieces of paper, he handed a copy to each of the people sitting at the table. "Here is the accountant's report for this year."

Peter's eyebrows shot up, the grey bushy things almost letting Jaune catch a glimpse of his eyes for once. "My word! Surely we should be doing better than this! Where has all of our money been going?"

"That's the thing… We never had the money in the first place. Not really at least." Jaune said before pursing his lips at the man's look of shock on his face. "Whenever we were getting low, my father would have another crusade, or a war, or something, before looting and plundering across the country."

Ozpin took over from there. "Yet, a lot of this loot went towards feeding and maintaining the army securing it in the first place. Not to mention that quite a bit of it is negotiated away in ceasefires to end the conflicts."

Oobleck's own eyes widened as he understood what was going on. He was always bright at things like this. "Meaning that we've been making not nearly as much as we thought we were making."

"Exactly." Jaune said, finishing with that one word as the room descended into silence.

Biting his thumb, the sole cardinal in the room looked at his fingernail before looking at the other members at the table. "What are we going to do about it then? We can't make value appear from thin air. Even a great miracle couldn't do that."

"That's where you come in Henry. Everything from this point on, first requires you." Jaune said, turning towards Henry Winchester from his spot at the table, he put his hands down onto it.

"Me?" He said with a hand on his chest before moving back. Scoffing at his king, Henry shook his head. "I don't have _nearly_ enough funds to pay for a kingdom! Not to fix the state of things!"

" _You_ may not have the funds, but _you_ don't need to have them." Ozpin said before putting down his cup and taking back his cane. "The _Church_ however _does_ have the funds available. They'd loan us the money."

"Why, pray tell, would the church lend you money, if you won't be able to pay it back? Spending money you _don't_ _have_ is hardly a way to fix your debt problem." Henry said before toying with the ring on his right hand. "It's unlikely the higher ups would agree to it anyways."

Jaune leant forwards, his elbows coming onto the table as he steepled his hands. "That's why we won't be spending money we don't have, we'll be investing money we don't have _yet_ , and pay the church back a couple years from now."

"That's preposterous." The cardinal said, eyes narrowing back at Jaune. Meeting firmer than expected resistance, he lightened up on the look a bit. "You're still stuck in debt until then. I don't see what you could invest in to make money back that quickly."

"That's why we'd invest in multiple things, and gain across all fronts." Ozpin said. Jaune had briefed him on his ideas the day before, and gotten him to memorize what he needed to.

Taking out a map, Ozpin rolled it onto the table. Pulling his side and unfurling it, Oobleck held down one corner with his mug, while Ozpin used his on another.

"The mountains, specifically the ones around Mountain Glenn are prone to having gold in the rivers." Jaune said, pointing out the mountains in question on the map.

Mountain Glenn, and the rest of the range was to the south of the city of Vale itself. Going from north to south as well, eventually trailing down to the sea.

"Meaning that gold has eroded from somewhere higher in the mountains. So, we should comb through them, finding areas where we would then invest in large mines." Jaune said biting his thumb for a second before continuing.

"This would employ people in the region over the winter, and since gold has a high value, this would likely be the highest potential project we invest in." He finished, letting that sink in. "Short term anyways."

Peter scratched his chin, his hand running over the stubble with a scratching noise. Seemed satisfying, and Jaune was briefly jealous. Why couldn't he grow facial hair like that?

"Those mountains are prone to other minerals as well. Things like iron, silver, and tin wouldn't be uncommon to find. We simply lacked the funds and will to do it before." Peter said, before outlining two in particular.

Giving him a pen to outline them, Jaune turned back to the map for Ozpin to continue.

"Yes. Which is way we would then trade possibly large quantities of the iron to Mistral in exchange for their hardwood. Their hardwood would then be traded to Vacuo, relatively cheaper than what Mistral is already trading them." Ozpin said, leaving it at that.

"Then the remaining iron could go towards the army, and be used for better more uniform gear, raising the standard of our troop's equipment." Oobleck said, bringing it up as Port gave a whoop. "The rest of the minerals could be sold off, or traded, or used for our own citizens."

"But it all relies on the money of the church, and on whether there is anything found in those mines." Henry said, finishing. "If we were to send out surveyors, how quickly would they get back with results?"

"Three weeks perhaps? Fast enough that we would be able to make arrangements for the money in the spring with no problem." Oobleck piqued in for them, talking far more quickly than they could.

"What else?" Henry said, looking over the map.

"We'd build schools." Jaune said, getting a look of confusion from Port. Well, he _was_ a military man!

"Educate people. According to studies from Atlas, the more educated people are, the more productive people are, adding to the amount we make." Jaune said, before gesturing to Ozpin so he could confirm.

"The amount gained, _largely_ outweighs the amount lost by investing in schools." Ozpin said, doing so pleasantly. There are going to be so many changes due to this one hour alone, it's ridiculous.

"History lessons!" Oobleck said before furling up the map for them. "Marvelous!"

"Well, there would be more than just history, but yeah, sure." Jaune said before leaning back in his chair. "We'd also have universities. A new kind of institution you would go for further schooling to get a degree."

"The degree basically means you know your stuff about that line of work." Ozpin said, continuing as Bartholomew nodded along eagerly.

There was a couple of nods around the table, as they most assuredly followed him along.

Knowing your stuff about a job meant that you'd be worth more, and paid more by the employer, since an education means you know more than the random bloke off the street hired for that.

He was partially surprised General Port hadn't said anything about lessons in warfare, but he knew it was going to be brought up later. In private most likely. Though, why would a random child need to know about various formations of cavalry?

"Creating and building schools would be fine, as long as it's partially run by the Church itself." Henry said, rubbing his chin. "They'd likely be more inclined to loan money for it if they could educate the children themselves."

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Henry said, his eyebrow shooting up as he crossed his red robe bound arms.

"No, the Church won't be running the schools." Jaune said before looking at the other people at the table.

That was a terrible idea, at least, for the general populace, and people like the faunus, who were constantly put down by the entire institution. Though, it was most assuredly a problem which would take a long time to show up.

"I want it to be run by the scholars. We'll have them compile agreed upon facts and rules of everything, which also coincides with what the other kingdoms are, or will be teaching." He said, getting Oobleck to hum along.

"And, we're not going to tell the Church what we're investing in if we can avoid it." Jaune said, before battling off Henry's intrigued look with more words. "Then they'd attempt to charge us interest."

Henry laughed. "They probably would indeed! Not to mention we'd brainwash them into thinking the way we want them to think or something! Anything else?"

"Two more things, then we're done _here_." Jaune said. Only two more things, and then they could get on with it. "We're going to invest in a shipyard, and begin creating our own boats. Large ones, to ferry goods around the world. Our native lumber should be perfect for it."

Oobleck and Ozpin nodded. A merchant fleet wasn't a new idea, but one made and controlled by a kingdom's government itself was a new idea. He hasn't even gotten started yet though.

"In addition to the merchant ships, we'll create faster vessels, capable of capturing pirates." Jaune said, leaning forwards onto the table. Pirates were a legitimate problem in the ungoverned waters of this world.

"Pirates take vessels all the time. We'll take the vessels back, seize the goods in the name of the crown, and then sell the boats to the other kingdoms, or other merchants for profit." He finished, letting them nod along.

"You said there was one more thing?" Bartholomew Oobleck said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Jaune said, as everyone leant back into their chairs. They were all being so wonderfully productive.

Not to mention that he'd slipped his schooling plan in, and gotten it more or less approved immediately. Something was was greatly appreciated, and highly unexpected. Some more resistance was partially counted upon.

But it appears that the times are simply changing.

"I want to say something to all of you, right now." He said, getting their attention more than they already had. "I've got two more ideas, which I will _actually_ tell you in the future, which I want kept completely under wraps."

"Not a single word about them, since they will change the world." Jaune said, as they nodded. Viewing this as good enough, he tapped his foot. "We won't talk about them soon, and they may seem crazy, so for now I have one request."

"Trust me."

At the end of the day, when nobody was able to be trusted, that's all he could ask for.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

"Hello?" Knocking his knuckles against the heavy wood of the door, Jaune let it echo out into the room before some bare feet padded to the door. Hearing the locks being undone, he was greeted by the form of his sister.

"Ah, hello Jaune!" She said, bouncing happily before stepping to the side. Walking in, Jaune looked around her room briefly, before noting to get her some new curtains. "Need something?"

"A couple things, actually." Jaune said. He suppressed the wince, but he still didn't feel great about it. Joan wasn't going to be happy about this all too much. "I need for you to do me a couple favours."

She sat down on her bed, raising a blonde eyebrow at him. Noting the light blue, silk dress, Jaune's head briefly ran over how much it cost in his head. Could've invested that in schools…

"Anything for you Jaune. You're now my king, _and_ my favourite brother!" Joan said, sticking out her tongue at him cutely.

"I'm your _only_ brother!" Jaune said getting her to laugh again before walking over. Pulling out the chair to her desk, he turned it around before reaching into his coat. "Thanks, though."

"So, what do you need for me to do?" Joan asked, eager to please and eager to help. Two things she's always been rather good at. "If it's commanding an army though, I don't think Lady Joan Arc will be all that great."

Jaune laughed. Bless her, taking the pressure off of things. Must be sensing his mood from his he's acting, similarly to the way he could tell her mood most of the time. It was also how he knew she'd be upset at the favor he was about to ask

"I need for you to deliver these letters for me." Pushing them into her hands, Jaune let her take them and run her slender fingers over the paper of the envelopes. "The people they need to go to are on the outside of it, but you can't look inside."

"What are they for though?" Joan asked, tilting her head while putting them on her nightstand. Likely so she could remember the following morning when she thought she'd be delivering them.

"One of them, is to the rulers of Vacuo, telling them that should any harm come to you, I'm instantly declaring war." Jaune said as her eyes widened. "Four more of them are to the greatest noble houses in Vacuo, and one of them is to the merchant's guild there."

"I'm going to Vacuo?!" She said, sounding her confusion even as he winced. "Why?"

"I need you in a safe place, Joan." Jaune said, clenching his jaw. He knew she'd be back eventually. "For a couple of months, I'd like for you to be in Vacuo, away from our own politics."

"I'm safe _here_ , Jaune." She argued, standing from her bed as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Sending me away won't help anything."

Jaune sighed, sitting down again. Resistance, as expected. "It won't _help_ anything _here_ , but it _will_ help. Vacuo was just funding a rebellion in our kingdom. You, while there, will deliver the letters, convince them to be less hostile towards us, and then make a deal with them."

"But what if you need me here?" Joan asked, her voice quivering for a second before Jaune stepped closer to her, getting up from his seat. "I-I can talk to our local lords, and ma-"

"You _could_ , but you won't. If they were to take you hostage here, I can't quite declare war on my own kingdom can I?" Jaune said, before sitting down on the bed beside her. Nudging her shoulder, he let Joan put her head down onto his. "They're important letters, and need delivering."

There was a deep sigh from his left, and he instantly felt bad. But, it needed to be done. Best to send her away for a few months so she could be relatively safe, rather than keep her here, where a random coup could end in her death.

"What will you give me if I do this?" Joan asked, her voice coming from basically right beside his ear, the hot breath tingling along his skin. "I need some sort of reward, or incentive. I'm not going to do this for free."

He almost snorted, but refrained. Safety was its own reward. Yet still, he supposed it was fair. "Whatever you want, as long as it doesn't drain the royal coffers too much."

She hummed for a second, before Joan took her head off of his shoulder and looked at him, head slightly was a tiny smile on her lips now. "Whatever I want? As in, _whatever_ , I want as long as it isn't too expensive?"

"Yes?" Jaune answered, a questioning tone in his voice. Why did that sound so strange coming from her? Why was she smiling so much? Why did he have so many questions?

"Well, looks like I'm doing it then!" Joan said, hands on her hips before she stood up, dragging him with her. Trying not to rub against her despite their close proximity, Jaune 'eeped' when she pulled him into a hug. "Will you be there to send me off tomorrow?"

Pulling her closer, Jaune prayed that she forgot about his not manly 'eep'. Nodding, and lightly tapping her head with his chin, he was fine with that. "Absolutely. I have no reason not to, do I?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

A reason he might not be there came along just a few hours later.

Peter, bless the man, had invited the entire group out for a pint today. Naturally, Oobleck had said yes, likely looking forward to the fact that he could observe a wild Peter Port in his natural habitat. Once Bartholomew had said yes, that meant that Ozpin _must_ simply accompany them!

Leaving Henry to only laugh and clap a hand on Ozpin's back before they were about to set off. Remembering Jaune's presence just as they were leaving, they turned before offering him a spot along with them.

Naturally, Jaune took the spot, intending on seeing what partying was like for the top officials of the country.

While nothing scandalous, and whores were likely out of sight of these members in particular, it was certainly an adventure in and of itself. Or at least, it was so far. They'd left the castle just moments ago, after the sun had set, under the accompaniment of a few guards.

He'd been promised that they'd stay out of the way for the duration of the trip.

Walking down the streets of his own city, Jaune noted things that needed to be improved. The sewer system would have to be updated, for an increase in hygiene. The street signs would need to be repainted, and maps recreated for more accuracy.

So much to do.

"Haha! Here we are gentlemen! Welcome-" General Port said before hopping ahead excitedly. Throwing open his arms, with the establishment to this back, the man laughed. "-to Juniors!"

Raising his eyebrow as his guards looked at one another, Jaune was about to question the name before thinking against it. Best not annoy the tour guide. "What an original name!"

"Quite so." Ozpin said, his cane clacking against the cobblestones before they walked forwards, all together.

Pushing inside, Port held the door open for them as they were greeted with the rather nice insides of the tavern itself. Wooden floors, with no carpet anywhere, while there were a series of square wooden tables.

A few of them had people there, talking about this or that, as the sipped down what appeared to be rather cold and refreshing ale. Noting the nicely made bar on one side, Jaune looked around at the rest of the decorations.

It was well lit, yet seemed to have just the right amount of shadow. There was a large bear skin hanging off of one wall, and a couple of other taxidermy mounts around the place. Looking at the crackling logs of the fire, with the cheery attitude and comfortable looking place, Jaune decided something.

He liked the place already.

"We getting food today gents or just some drinks?" Oobleck said, speeding to the front of the group. He and Peter had been here before, so it made sense that he'd know what to do.

Looking around at the other group members, Jaune shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed to trying something. Shall we take a seat then?"

"Of course!" Galavanting off in one direction, Bartholomew appeared in front of an empty table, this one round and big enough to fit the five large men there. Sitting down, Jaune pulled out his chair as his guards headed over to the bar.

He had his dagger ready either way.

"So, I was thinking we all get a large plate of 'dried ribs' and just snack on that while here." Port said, not bothering to open the menu on the table. Quite classy really. "They're rather good, and go well with the ale."

Thus, the merry feasting began!

About ten minutes into their stay, a band came in, tuning their instruments in seconds before the sound of festive tavern music filled his ears. Gulping down some ale, even as some of the more drunk patrons got off of their bottoms and began dancing, Jaune grinned.

Reaching forwards, he darted his thinner and quicker hand in between Port and Henry's as they duked it out for the final rib, before he took the little thing and ate it. Tossing the bone onto the plate, Jaune shrugged.

Thus began the talking!

"We were marvelously productive today!" Oobleck said, before adjusting his glasses and straightening his tie. "We're investing in schools, trade, mining, everything! Simply magnificent!"

"Huz _zah!_ " Peter came in, smacking his fist against the table in glee as his cup was drained. The general might've been a _bit_ of a lightweight. "We' _re_ _ve_ ry _pr_ oducti _ve_! _A_ ll the ti _me_! W _e_ j _ust_ needed some _mor_ e incent _ive_!"

"Yeah we are Peter, yeah we are." Taking a sip of his own alcoholic beverage, Jaune let the ale slide down his throat. "That's it in a nutshell though Bartholomew. It's going to take a lot of funds, but it'll benefit more than just us."

Pointing at him, Henry grinned. "I knew it! I knew that those would benefit the church more than you let on. With more money in their pockets, we can make the churchgoers more _generous_ can't we?"

"Indeed you can." Jaune said, returning the smile. All had been taken into his calculations, if left off of the negotiating table. "So in the end, the church will gain far more long term than you were led to believe."

"Haha!" Henry said, his brown eyes tingling in amusement. Good thing he found the information being held back as humorous, rather than deceitful. "Anything else your golden majesty?"

Rubbing his chin while contemplating the nickname, Jaune thought of what else he had planned. There was a metric shite ton of stuff left to discuss, and set up, and save, and plan, and assume.

Yet he just shrugged. Not today. "Nothing for now, though I'm always working on it in one part of my mind."

"Like every good king should your majesty." Ozpin said, before taking a sip of his coffee. The man had somehow managed to procure it from somewhere in his clothing. "Planning in advance and thinking are essential."

"Yup." Jaune said before leaning back in his chair. Smiling a bit at the merrymaking of some of the tavern goers, he watched one of his guards join in, laughing and enjoying himself as he went.

People, generally, were happy. Meaning that he, generally, was happy.

Scanning his eyes over the bar, he noticed several foreign dignitaries, as well as other lords of his kingdom, likely still here from the coronation a few days ago. Noting how not a single one had come to talk to him, Jaune was about to remark on it before Ozpin noticed and stopped him.

"It's a house rule here that business, other than the ordering of meals and drink, is to be left outside at the door." Ozpin said, before gesturing at the large band of merry men, and the fiddler behind them. "Same thing with faces. You're not meant to remember any of the people you see here."

"Noted." Jaune said before instantly he started remembering the people he was seeing there, trapping them in his memory forever, like a fly in amber. They were worth remembering.

Sitting at the bar, seemingly on a short break was two girls. Both had long black hair, entrancing green eyes, and glowing white skin, though each had an interesting style. One had a crimson feather whereas another had white flower on the side.

Each had the typical barmaids uniform, albeit a bit more… Revealing than the traditional kind. Complimenting their figures perfectly, the outfits suited them. They had black skirts going just to the knee, while there was a bustier in the respective colours of red and white leather around their waists, pushing up their breasts.

A white blouse (décolletage blouse technically) was beneath each bustier, which then left the cleavage visible, even as their breasts pressed against the white fabric. Just enough to entice, yet not enough to be considered scandalous.

There was also a matching set of black stockings going up their slim and long legs before they seemed to attach onto garter belts. Noting the high heels, Jaune made sure to remember them for later. The certainly seemed interesting enough to talk to.

"Ah, I see you've noticed the twins your majesty!" Peter said, his previous drunkenness apparently forgotten as he looked at and followed Jaune's gaze. "How you didn't before is amazing!"

"Melanie and Miltia Malachite. White and red respectively." Oobleck shot in, before taking a sip of his own ale. "Quite the lookers indeed, though they're known for their harsh rejections!"

"I can see why they have many admirers." Jaune said, still looking from afar. Had they not been turned, he almost would've felt back for staring. "They're breathtaking. Think they'd be into me?"

Ozpin snorted, before taking a sip of his coffee and tapping his cane against the table to get the attention of Jaune. "Don't go abusing your position just to pick up girls, lest we think that the only reason for your becoming of king."

Jaune recoiled, putting a hand over his heart in fake surprise. "There were other reasons?"

"Very funny." Ozpin said, before taking a drink and putting it back onto the table. Leaning back with a grin, he shook his head before fixing his spectacles. "Just you wait your majesty, you'll soon be naught more than putty."

Looking around at the table's other inhabitants, Jaune noticed all of them grinning. Even Henry, who had apparently picked up on what they were all talking about. He was about to question what they were talking about before hearing a voice to his side.

"Hello! How are you fine gentlemen today?"

Turning towards the cheerful female voice, Jaune was about to answer with a curt 'fine' before his jaw dropped and began it's odd set of movement which resulted in no sound. Standing there was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life.

Noble blood be fucking damned.

She was dressed in a similar fashion to the apparent twins by the bar, except made it work _better_ in nearly every way. She had a perfect hourglass figure, with a slim waist, a killer pair of hips, and breasts which were almost too large for his mind to comprehend.

Moving on, Jaune looked at her blonde hair, which was somehow filled with energy, and fiery with happiness, he traced his eyes up and down her gorgeous face as he gaped. Getting briefly lost in her lilac eyes, Jaune took in everything.

Different from the twins, her bustier was regular old black leather, pushing up her breasts as they showed from the cleavage part of the blouse. Nearly nothing was on display yet he was entranced. She wore no stockings, and her long fair skinned legs were on display from beneath the shirt.

Not to mention she looked as youthful and healthy as he did!

Moving his jaw around in circles before his eye twitched, Jaune raised his finger hoping it would help as the table mates snickered. The barmaid who just came to join them raised an eyebrow, before turning to the fully laughing Port.

"Is he okay?" She asked, the beautiful girl who had him turned into an barely sentient asparagus genuinely concerned for his well being.

Jaune's heart melted right there.

"He's just fine lass! The lad will be fine in a minute or two!" Peter said, before breaking out into a laugh again, and doubling over so hard he smacked his face into the table.

Now passed out, Peter fell out of his chair and ended up underneath the table.

"Is _he_ fine?" The girl asked, her finger pointing to the passed out portly man on the ground.

Oobleck shrugged, taking a sip of his ale. "Was probably enough ale for him tonight already. I wouldn't worry about it, we have people who can carry him out. Can I get some more ale though please?"

"Alrighty sir!" She said, whisking his pint away even as she went to get more for him.

Reaching up one hand, Jaune managed to finally shut his mouth before returning to sentient thought. Motor skills reactivating, Jaune continued whatever line of thought he was pursuing before he crashed.

"I'm doing just fine today how are you? W-Wait! Where'd she go?"

" _That_ your majesty, is Yang Xiao-Long." Ozpin said, his wise voice seeming to taunt Jaune. Gods, so _that_ was the angels name? Something as wonderful as she was.

"Ah yes…" Oobleck said. Before she returned, he was sure to fill in the king at the table. "She once broke something immensely expensive while drunk here. Her father couldn't pay for it, so she's working for Junior."

"I'll pay the debt." Jaune said totally serious before he took out his wallet. How much would it be? Did it matter? Nah, he was literally opening a gold mine! "How much does she owe still?"

"That?" Ozpin said with an eyebrow raised. Looking back at Yang before pointing at her with his thumb, he shook his head. "She paid it off a year ago. Yang had attracted so many customers by that point though, that Junior offered her a full time job."

"Wow." That was impressive. Though, he had no doubt that he would've instantly been enthralled had he been weak willed. (Ignoring the fact that he was currently just denying the fact that he was already enthralled completely.)

"Considering cancelling your meetings with potential suitors your majesty?" Ozpin said with a smirk before putting his empty coffee cup back into his outfit somewhere. Seeing Jaune nod, he laughed. "Sadly you can't quite do that."

"Indeed!" Oobleck said, before she arrived again, putting his ale on the table. Taking a drink of it with a thanks, he waited for her to continue the conversation.

"So, are you okay now sir?" Yang asked, her voice coming over slightly concerned. Trying not to turn into a blithering mess again, Jaune cursed himself silently.

"I'm good, great actually! How are you today…" He left it hanging so she'd introduce herself, if only so that he wouldn't be known as a stalker for knowing her name out of nowhere.

"Yang, nice to meet you. I'm fine, thanks." She said, reaching a hand forwards for a handshake before tucking the drink tray under her left arm.

Reaching forwards, Jaune grasped her hand in his best handshake. ' _So soft! What moisturizer does she use? What's a moisturizer? Why am I thinking when I could be zoning out thinking about her hands?!'_

Leaving the firm yet kind handshake behind, Jaune let it hand there before leaning back in his chair a bit. "Just out of curiosity, do you enjoy working here? Is your employer treating you right?"

She bounced a bit at that, preening slightly. "Not at first, but now it's like a second home! I get treated pretty well, with some benefits and decent pay. All in all, I'd say I indeed enjoy it!"

Noting how her assets bounced for later *ahem* referencing, Jaune nodded, before standing from his table. While he surely wouldn't want to end this conversation of sorts with this beautiful girl any time soon, he now had a new purpose in life.

Well, at least seven, but that's besides the point.

"Well, it's been an absolute pleasure meeting you m'lady." Jaune said with a wink getting a bit of a bashful look from her before walking across the bar with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Apparently she wasn't quite treated like a lady all the time.

Noted for future courting.

"You too sir!" Yang said cheerfully with a smile before continuing in some conversation with the regular customers of Oobleck and Ozpin, while Henry continued his snickering. Though, she did call him 'sir'.

Meaning she wasn't quite aware he was king.

Also noted for future courting.

Walking up to the bar, Jaune sidled up to the two girls sitting there, before leaning his back against the counter. Nodding in their direction, he consider making a great pickup line before shaking his head.

"Do either of you know where I can find the owner of this fine establishment?" He asked, with a small smile as the girls looked at each other. Looking in opposite directions in sync, they both turned to him.

"Behind you." Said Melanie, her white flower reflecting off of some of the lamplight coming from the ceiling. "You're new by the way, planning on coming here often? If so, you need to pay us."

"About twenty gold should cover it won't it Melanie?" Miltia said, her feather not at all reflecting light, while the red bustier pushed up her apparently more modest breasts. "That's the price for newcomers."

"Girls, please don't shake down the customers." Came a rough manly voice from behind them, before Jaune turned, and stopped reaching for his coin purse. "After the first couple people fell for it, you know we've gotten a bad reputation."

"Aww." Said Melanie, before slouching onto the bar, fiddling with her drink.

"It's not our fault people are dumb." Miltia came in, taking a small sip of her drink before the owner turned to Jaune.

He too, like most men in his life, was big. With a nicely maintained beard, the man was healthy, and strong. With no doubt, Jaune was sure that he could fend off most threats to the bar's inhabitants, up to three people total.

"The name's Junior." He said, reaching out a hand after putting down the towel he was using to clean glasses with.

Shaking his hand firmly, Jaune smiled at the large man. "Jaune. Pleasure to meet you Junior."

"I'm sure it is." The bartender replied with a hearty laugh before putting his hands onto the counter. "What can I do for you today Jaune?"

"How much would you be willing to sell this establishment for, assuming everyone gets to keep their jobs, and you get to keep the profits?" Jaune asked, his hand reaching for his coin purse.

It was time to assemble a network.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** A network of what though? So many questions, to be answered (probably not) next time on 'One King To Rule Them All'! Anyways, I enjoyed writing this greatly, especially the tavern bits.

We've now met three more RWBY characters, and discussed some plans for the future, so things be a happening! Not to mention that Joan is leaving, and suitors are being called!

Now, I'm going to wrap this up, then go play some _Titanfall 2_ with my pals. All of you please, go buy a donut, get lost in a tavern, fall in love, leave a review, build a school, and have a wonderful evening!

 **Review Responses:**

 **ENDDRAGON369:** There is no character named 'Jeanne' so Jaune can not fuck them.

 **Valkyrie Elysia:** Indeed! I send a PM with more stuff by the way, but never got a response.

 **desdelor97:** Economic idea = investing a shite ton into everything.

 **Tommy298:** *cough* How fast? Meh, fast enough. The rest of them will be gradually introduced.

 **SeaZZor:** Why thank you!

 **DeltaK:** Not in politics, yet around girls yes, he is still awkward sometimes. But yeah, he'll pull his weight alright.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Trust it mate, not all white flags are false. An ironclad mind is oftentimes better than that of a sponge.

 **The Masked Mummer:** *cough* No you don't. Thanks, it's based off of history after all! The Schnees own land, so technically they're a noble house. It wouldn't be controversial at all actually, it was quite common around Austria & Italy. (Merchants, not incest.)

 **ZHsteven:** Kind of at least. I'm on PC, since I don't have a next gen console yet.

 **JustAddMilk:** Hehe, you get it.

 **gusbot3000:** Why thank you! I look forwards to making more!  
 **Shawn1302:** Grapple seems to be the only one I can actually _not_ be shite with.

 **1st Dragon King:** Thank you very much! I will keep writing, as your #certified favorite canadian.

 **thebake:** The pairing is Jaune x Harem, in a sense. It'll make more sense eventually.

 **MrWhitecoal:** That's the point! (Cough, you may be onto something.) A hunter would be more like a 'Witcher' or a 'Spook'.

Well, remember, this story is Jaune with multiple women. More or less anyways. Now, I'm off. See you all later!

-DragonManMax


	4. Chapter 4

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**

' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** Here, writing some more of this story! I guess it's time to get on with it eh? Seems like people are enjoying it thus far, and that always brings a smile to my face. As long as you fine people are happy, it all seems fine!

This chapter is around a month and a half after the last chapter by the way.

Also, props to xXgabeXx for reminding me of something very important, which I totally forgot about. Chapters should be coming out once a week, now that school isn't dumping _quite_ as much work on me. It still is, but not quite as bad.

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

The wind picked up, whirling past him.

Turning his head slightly with the gale, he felt the crystalline clumps of water stick to his hair, already quickly melting. Shining through the firelight of the temporary base, the snowflakes came down, each one individual and perfect.

Reaching one hand up, Jaune gently brushed it through the front of his hair, getting out what snow he could.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Jaune turned slightly to the left, the movement making his already numb legs tingle. It felt as though a thousand miniature needles were piercing the skin, before shuddering in every which way.

"Impressive isn't it your majesty?" Oobleck said, fixing his glasses before pulling his long fur cloak around himself more snugly. It matched Jaune's in all but colour scheme. "We were lucky we got it all together as quickly as we did."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Jaune said, pulling his long and warm blue cloak over himself in a similar fashion. With white fur around his shoulders, it was expensive but did its job immensely well. "They worked hard, and for good reason. If they're working for themselves, they're more likely to get things done."

"Indeed." Oobleck said before taking a small journal out of his cloak. Quickly documenting something, he put it away before it got too damp. "Such is human nature."

"Sadly." Jaune said before tilting his head briefly at the snow coming down. Behind him was the echoing of picks on stone. The entrance was large, burrowing into a sheer cliff at the side of the mountain.

Mountain Glenn to be exact.

There was enough room for five men to walk abreast, but only two would move at a time. They had begun using carts to shuttle out debris, as well as the ore itself. They required maintenance, and took up space, but it was far easier using them than it was carrying it all by hand.

The dark grey stone the mountain was made of had ended up being chucked into a large pile inside of the compound, now towering twelve feet high. More and more would come out of the already thirty feet deep mine before the rocks would leave by wagon for the building of walls around farms, or proper walls for houses.

It was efficient, it was low in waste, and it was a solution to multiple problems.

Most walls were crappy timber lashed together, and wouldn't keep out the wind or cold. It was going to be a harsh winter, so he'd ordered that whatever wheat was going to waste go to insulation.

More proper walls to protect from predators, less people freezing to death. Everything coming out of this was a good thing.

"The mines have barely gotten started, and won't pick up for a while, but they will indeed. We've already made enough progress that we can store all the equipment under guard in the mine." Jaune said, turning to the large tunnel behind him.

There were lamps hanging off of the relatively tall ceiling every ten feet or so, allowing for some visibility. Currently, what few miners were working on it this winter were clearing out a large interior room to keep things of high importance.

Outside of the tunnel was a small walled compound, using logged trees from the surrounding mountainside they'd managed to erect a few walls. Two warehouses were currently being built, thankfully going on relatively unburdened by the snow.

Things were moving along more than well.

Everyone was working, building bonds, feeling what it was like to have a proper job outside of working the fields. They'd learn to work together, to trust one another. If you're hefting a three ton beam over someone, there's got to be trust and reliability.

"The surveys showed the area was promising, and there should be six mines up and running by this time next year." Oobleck said before looking out at the compound. Every twenty feet or so there was a large bonfire, and people huddling around it.

"The conditions also seem to be good enough that people are _willingly_ working here too." The historian said, noting down things in his usual way. "That in itself is no easy feat, yet something that's been accomplished."

"Ah yes…" Jaune said, looking around. While It would reduce their profits -if only slightly- keeping the people alive was more important. "Really, all we're doing is treating them like proper people."

The latrines were roofed, and there was a smaller building for the cooks. Every miner would get two meals a day, high in nutrients while retaining the flavor it should have. There were two bunk houses which had already been built for the workers there.

Each one of them was two stories, with triangular roofing. In the large ceiling there was an attic made to hold extra supplies, as well as uniforms and bedspreads. In each room on the second floor was four beds, four chests, as well as a few lamps and desks.

It was comfortable, humane, and better than most above average mines.

More bunk houses would be made of course, and eventually there would be up to two hundred miners working here full time if all went to plan. Spread around six mines, that was at least twelve hundred miners working full time. Adding in the cooks, caretakers, priests, and nurses, there would eventually be eighteen hundred people in the area employed.

"We do however need to set up a group of people who are completely unable to be turned or bribed." Oobleck said, pausing and cleaning off his glasses before continuing. "They would monitor the mines for any mistreatment, and keep gangs virtually nonexistent."

Jaune nodded. It made more sense than he cared to admit. Stepping forwards, he took a single step onto one of the thirty odd stairs leading down from the small cliffside to the compound. Walking down and past the trough of stones, he heard the loud clacking of stones against stones as they rambled down.

Stepping past some people rushing up the stairs, Jaune let them go. Making his way to the ground of the compound, he strode through powerfully. He watched everyone there drop as he passed, before they waited three seconds and returned to work.

Every one of them knew who he was.

He'd been there for two days now, and Jaune had given a speech about how great this would be. They'd applauded him, and he'd felt that leaving his guards behind would be a good idea, earning him points with the common folk. Yet...

He couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong.

Turning, with the cloak swirling around his feet, Jaune waited for Oobleck to return to his side, before turning back to the carriage. The final inspection was done, and thus they would make the return trip to the city.

While being with his people here was nice, the latrines weren't exactly up to his usual standard.

"Quickly now, we have a kingdom to run here Bartholomew." Jaune said, tapping his foot before they walked with quick strides back to the carriage. Waving the men goodbye, he got a few huzzahs before stepping in.

Relaxing onto the relatively soft insides of the carriage, Jaune felt his head touch the backboard before Oobleck went inside with him. Turning his head to look out the small window, Jaune slowly watched the snow drift down.

There was forever more to be done.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Joan let out a sigh out as the ocean itself sprayed over the railing.

The salty water was bright white with foam as it went over, and reflected the sunlight, glistening brightly. Seeing the shine of nature itself, her mood softened. There was something about the ocean which had started becoming comforting to her.

Salty air, that same refreshing breath in her lungs, the feeling of the miniscule brine on her skin.

The certainty that it was going nowhere.

She could feel the chaos rolling beneath the surface, which would eventually destroy all things. Good, and evil, light and darkness. Eventually all would be washed into the sea, never to be seen again.

There had been hundreds of legends about the sea in nearly every culture imaginable. Vacuo, Vale, Atlas, Mistral. Each of them had their own legends about the vast body of water making up two thirds of the known world. In between the continents, it separated them, keeping them safe from those in the other kingdoms which wished them harm.

Joan turned from the railing, and stopped looking out among the near infinite ocean. She had seen it stretching on for kilometers, and kilometers, never ending, and sparkling under the sunrise.

Turning to one of her guards, a captain from Peter's personal troops, Joan looked him over once. His normally immaculate mustache was slightly shaggy, and his brown hair was irregular, but that wasn't too odd.

He and her had been travelling by boats for two weeks now. Going from Vale to Vacuo itself had taken time by boat, nearly a week. However, getting first to the port city nearest to Vacuo had taken almost three weeks of the trip.

Of course, that was partially due to the stops along the way, but what could she say? Joan loved the people almost as much as her brother. If a bit less, and only because of what they _might_ think.

Naturally though, she didn't care what they thought.

"When do you think we will be done this grand adventure Arthur?" She asked. While it was indeed all lovely, it was getting tiresome. Though, the reward would certainly be worth it.

The man shrugged his broad shoulders moving with him. "When we've delivered the letters, and when winter is over I suppose. Though, we will most likely return at the beginning of spring."

Nodding with a humm, Joan looked upwards towards the mast of the boat. There was someone scaling the ropes as she looked, clambering up like some sort of monkey. Most sailors she'd encountered here were agile, with the exception of the cook.

He was a portly man, not unlike Peter himself.

"It's only a matter of time before we return Joan." Arthur said loyally, placing a hand on her shoulder and patting it before stepping away. "Do not worry. I have no doubt in my mind your brother will still be ruling when we return."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Joan said biting one of her lips for a brief moment before sighing and leaning back against the outer walls of the boat's cabin.

"Good, as you have no reason to worry m'lady." The knight accompanying her said, courteous as ever. Looking back out onto the ocean, she thought of the letters currently in a lockbox in her room.

She didn't know what five of them out of the six were for… One of them was a warning to the rulers, if her brother was to be believed, saying that should she come to harm they were going to face his full wrath.

A heartwarming gesture of how he cared for her.

The four to the great families were still unconfirmed, though with some envy she began to assume they were to invite suitors to the castle to meet with her brother. She'd briefly considered ripping them open to read them before replacing the envelopes, but that would ruin the royal seal stamped upon them.

No… That would be too sloppy. She would simply have to be present with one of the families when they were being read.

The last one was to the merchant's guild. Something which came as a bit of a surprise.

He was almost entering his second month of ruling, yet felt confident enough to trade? That was saying a lot of what Jaune felt about his condition, and about how much he was weighing himself power wise.

But whatever was in the letters, the world would continued spinning.

"Sometimes people simply worry for the sake of being worried Arthur. You should try it sometime." Joan said, before walking across the deck. Had she been wearing a dress, it would've been damp, hot and far too heavy.

Instead, she was wearing a set of travelling clothes.

A white poofy shirt seen commonly on sailors, accompanying a set of brown pants which went down to her ankles. It was nothing special, but it hugged her body nicely and certainly didn't get in the way.

After adjusting to it, Joan could say that she indeed enjoyed dressing like this.

"True enough m'lady." Arthur said, before fixing his mustache and following her across the deck. He was acting as her guard, and he should be enough. Peter had called him his right hand.

Walking up the steps at the back of the boat, she stood atop the deck proper, watching the captain and his wheel. With a spin of it, he turned the rudder, tilting them to one side with a gentle sway.

Now in the proper spot, the boat was caught in the wind.

Feeling the wind blowing her blonde hair about her face, Joan smiled, her white teeth shining to the world as the boat tilted back. The captain gave a great bellow, before there was the sound of cloth unfurling, and a great sail descended down the mast.

Unfurling, the ropes at the bottom were quickly caught by sailors standing by.

Hustling once the ropes were in their grasp, the men tied them, securing the sail and letting the wind guide them through the sea. They would be whisked away by its whim, controlled only by a large piece of wood under the surface of this wide ocean.

Wind flew into the sail, and they continued onwards to Vacuo.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune knelt, his head tilting forwards.

The crown shifted among his golden locks, the heavy golden headpiece resting on him like a bag of bricks. Everyone wanted the crown, yet nobody wants the responsibility which comes along with it.

Ozpin was right when he had said that.

Yet still, _he_ had the crown. Thus, he must be responsible and guide them into a bright future. What was driven astray by his father would be fixed by him, before Jaune would start making changes of his own for the good of everyone.

That was what he must do, to satisfy himself, and the Arcs before him.

But, that's why he was in the crypts, visiting the graves of his parents.

Encased in stone, Nicholas the Great lay, dead. Jaune knew that underneath the stone cover his eyes were closed, with his hands clasped over his chest. They would be put over his blade, much like his best armor would be put over his body, leading him into the afterlife in safety.

The crypt was massive, filled with every Arc descendant from ages past. If you had royal Arc blood in you, then you were to be buried here, among your ancestors, and future descendants. Together as a family, they would descend into the depths of the afterlife, watching out for one another.

Standing, he looked at the carving of his father's body in the cover.

It was rather realistic, portraying him accurately, even if they got the nose a little wrong. It showed everything, the armor, the chain links themselves looking independant in the stone. The torch in between Nicholas' body and his mother's flickered, casting a warm glow over the coffin.

Turning, Jaune looked at his mother's coffin.

She was around forty when she had died. Thirty nine to be exact. Meaning that his first sister, Amethyst had been born when she was just nineteen years old. Far too long for the traditional families, but if he was being honest that still felt too soon to Jaune.

She had blessed him with seven wonderful sisters, each one of them unique and wonderful.

Queen Jennifer. There was no title associated with her name, she was simply Queen Jennifer. The Queen that had birthed eight children, and only one proper heir to the throne, before dying in childbirth so that the last one could live.

He knew that Marine thanked their mother everytime she prayed for such a wonderful life.

Jaune was four when she had died, so he couldn't remember too well… However, he knew that her hair was long and blond, and she was beautiful as a thousand gems. The stone carving depicted her with a smile, as the hair draped around her form, flowing like silk in the stone.

Yet even then, two perfectly carved trails of moisture in the stone made the perfect tears.

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, Jaune made a motion with his hands, twisting them over each other in a grotesque movement of the fingers. Bowing, ever deeply to his mother, Jaune didn't let himself cry.

There would be no point.

Stepping back from them, he left the torch going. The guards down here would welcome the light. Every bracket still had a torch burning, and there was a warm glow over the entire place. People from everywhere could come to pay their respects for a tiny, nearly pointless fee upon entering.

Here, not a single person bowed, or said hi. They were simply there to pay their respects.

Names were left outside of the door.

Leaving up the steps, Jaune emerged near the center of town. Looking around, he watched the large grey clouds overhead slowly amassing as more and more snowflakes began drifting down. The homeless looked for what cover they could, as those with homes went to their warm glowing hearths.

Yet another thing he should work on.

For every frozen beggar there was another person dead during his rule. Another person whose dead body could be spreading around disease, or sickness. It was one person who he'd failed to give proper rights.

Rich, poor. Everyone deserves to live.

If he were to disagree with that, it would be like saying his sister should've died instead of his mother. But, she'd made her choice. A choice which was her right. People had a right to live, and a right to die.

Stepping out, Jaune became flanked by his guards. Leading him over to his carriage, they let him get in before heading back to their barracks. He had Peter with him inside, and it was unlikely _anything_ could get past _that_ man.

"Ready to leave your majesty?" The portly man said, his voice raising over the general din of the city.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Jaune replied, leaving it at that. There was no more need for conversation.

You don't make much conversation after visiting the dead. That wasn't something normal people did. At least, not boisterous conversation with a general who had a knack for telling true, albeit convoluted and strange stories.

Relaxing onto the soft seats, Jaune let himself relax for a brief moment as Peter looked out the window. Every once and a while, the general would wave to a child, or wink at a lady on the corner.

The attempt at flirting hurt Jaune mentally.

Arriving at the castle a few minutes later, they stepped out before walking inside to the warm inner chambers. After entering through the main doors, they appeared in the great hall. Not quite where Jaune had been coronated, but it could've been used.

It was large, eighty or so meters in length with large ceilings. The footsteps against the stone were muffled, if only because there were so many people inside, and the snow outside was still absorbing the sound through the open door.

At the back of the room was the throne, under guard at all times, so nobody could take Jaune's chair.

Walking past them, he knew that he wouldn't be having an assembly any time soon to hear the grievances of lords and ladies. They, as well as the peasants would get a chance come spring, if they cared to spare any time during planting season.

Ducking into a side corridor, Jaune stamped his royal boots onto the floor. The snow flaked off, leaving a small puddle already there. It would go in time, or be mopped up by one of the servants.

They were paid to clean things like that, so he didn't feel bad for a second when he was alleviating their boredom by creating work.

Taking off his cloak, Jaune slung it over his shoulder, holding onto it with one hand before walking down his hallways. The occasional servant would bow to him, but that was about as much human contact he had before making his way up to his room.

"Welcome back your majesty."

"It's good to be back." Jaune opened the door, nodding to his guards out on the landing before going inside.

Shutting it behind him, he bolted it. Walking over to his desk, Jaune opened a drawer where he'd had Ozpin put his letters earlier. It was locked, and the key had been fetched back for him once he'd arrived, so everything should've remained secure.

Jaune pulled out his chair before sitting at his desk and pushing himself in.

Grabbing the dagger off of his belt, Jaune put it onto the table so it wasn't constantly pressing into his gut before peeling the seal off of a letter. Opening it, he took out the few pages he was supposed to read and went over it.

"Pfft, Jacques." Jaune said, before shaking his head with a grin. The man was amazingly persistent. He's sent three letters now, and must've sent them up far in advance.

Each one was telling him how great of an influence his son Lord Whitley Schnee would be around the table. They constantly said that he would be a great boon to trading, and the merchants for his knowledge.

"I've got my own financial advisors thank you very much, and I highly doubt your son could do what I've done!" Jaune said huffing a bit before throwing the letter on his desk. Putting it into the 'Atlas' drawer, he moved on to the next one.

It was from the Adel family, requesting aid, or at least a decision on who should become the new Duke of the East. Shaking his head, Jaune put it onto his desk before reclining in his chair. Steepling his fingers, he attempted to think of a solution.

' _The Scarlatinas… Too passive, and they're faunus. While i don't have anything wrong with it, the people are finicky… Having a faunus that high up would ruffle too many feathers at the moment. The Yatsuhashis are powerful, but also too passive. An old family though… With a male heir to boot.'_

Checking off boxes before crossing those two off of the list, Jaune shook his head sadly… Even taking in the Alistair family, there wasn't anyone who made sense except for the Adels… Yet they too did not have a eligible male heir, and after her attempt at manipulating him a few weeks ago, he wasn't too thrilled with Lady Coco…

Sighing, he picked up his pen. Drawing some paper, Jaune began writing a letter.

A simple one, which would change some things…

It was often that people forgot the power of the written word.

People like Peter saw the strength in their blades… It would lead them to victory, or crush their enemies. Their enemies couldn't fight back if they were cut into ham sized bits could they now? But no, that wasn't effective. It was tiresome, and expensive.

Power was not found in the rivers running red, or in the fields of gore.

People like Oobleck saw power in the past, where it was already long gone. While one could learn from history, you couldn't take power from it. It was dead if it was in the past, something to be used as a tool, or a reference to not make mistakes.

Power was not found in the history books, or in the carvings in the walls of the Great Temple.

Ozpin, good as he was, was wrong. While power could easily be achieved through planning, one could simply _not_ plan for every possibility. They could try, but they would fail. Then, they would've simply wasted time, planning for what didn't happen.

Power couldn't be found in the strictest time table, or deep within the backup plans for the backups.

No… The most someone could do was talk to the people.

They could talk, and spread hope. While hope may not be worth its weight in gold, the proper words could stir an army so that if fought to its last breath. The proper words could make history write itself. Words could cause new plans to be born under the threat of the unknown.

Thus, Jaune wrote.

He wrote and wrote until his wrist was sore and his hand was stained with ink. Done with his messages, Jaune laid them to dry as he readied the envelopes. Getting wax ready as well as the royal seal, Jaune placed them onto his desk before lighting a candle.

One letter to Lord Schnee.

It would tell him that no, Jaune would not like for Whitley to come here and 'advice'. He very much enjoyed running the kingdom himself, and he would be damned if he became a puppet used to boost someone's profits.

Four letters to the four barons of the East.

It would tell them that yes, he's made a decision on who would rule over the East. It would fix things, but not if they didn't work together. Racking through his mind, Jaune saw that this was the only time this had been done in the history of his own kingdom.

A body of power handling the local ruling and things which needed to be done, which he couldn't attend to.

In itself, that was an interesting and unheard of thing. As far as he knew, something like this wasn't used. People didn't, and in most places _couldn't_ share power. That was simply preposterous wasn't it?

Yet still, they would have to share, to work for the people.

A new generation of lords and ladies would come into power during his lifetime. That was given considering his age, and the fact that he'd taken rule _now_. The heirs were roughly his age, they'd be taking over as soon as their parents died.

Everyone would be loyal to him, because he's been so _generous_ as to let them be equal in power to their fellow families. It would destroy feuds, stop rivalries, and force them to cooperate.

Eventually, they would see that it's the best possible move he could've made besides giving it to some random lord in who knows where.

They wouldn't know that until the heirs were all summoned _here_ , to the castle. Which is why these letters were all being sent of course.

Smiling, Jaune melted the wax, before sealing the letters.

Tucking them into his coat, Jaune stood. Slipping on his shoes, he blew out the lamp before tucking his dagger back into his belt. Leaving it there, he walked through his doorway, leaving his room.

"I'm heading to the council room, send for the other members." The blonde said to one of the guards who snapped to attention. His pike seemed almost too big for the room, yet it fit.

"We will send for them right away your majesty!" The guard said before turning to his friend. One of them remained here, guarding his door as the other followed Jaune down the stairs. Once reaching the bottom, he broke off looking for the messenger boys.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

"You called us all here why, your majesty?" Ozpin said, sitting down in his chair. It made sense he was the last one to arrive. He was likely the oldest in the room, and must've been weak due to the cold.

"I've figured out a solution to the problem of the Eastern Duke." Jaune said happily putting his hands onto the table. Leaving them there, he waited for them all to respond before figuring nobody would.

"I'll reseal the letter in a few moments, but for now, read this gentlemen." Jaune said, before taking out the letter to the Scarlatinas. They were virtually all the same, but he'd chosen this one because it was the most recent one he'd done.

Handing it to Henry, he waited for the man to finish reading before he got a look. As it was passed to Peter, the Cardinal crossed his thick fingers underneath his crimson sleeves. "This is unorthodox and strange."

"I know." Jaune said, a smile on his face. Technically, if he hadn't said _no_ , then Henry was basically saying _yes_. Right? Right.

"The Church is already loaning you money, but this is something different… While they may _have_ to accept it, they might not be okay with it." Henry said before waving his hands, and leaning back in his chair.

"Don't misunderstand your majesty, I think that idea can certainly work, but you're going against what the Church sees as the natural system of things." Henry said. He was about to continue before Peter budged in.

"Yes… One lord ruling over the others has always been the way Henry, but this is new, solves the problem and could be thought of as an experiment." Peter said in a rare voice of calmness. Thankfully he's also calmed down slightly from their earlier meetings.

"If it doesn't work out, we can solve the problem then properly, with some backlash." Peter said, putting his arms onto the table as he twirled his finger into his mustache. "If it _does_ work out, it could be used as a template for the rest of the kingdom one day."

Oobleck nodded, now done reading before he gave it to Ozpin. "It's certainly not expected, at least not from me. Though, out of curiosity, would the heirs to the Adel family and the Scarlatina family still be eligible suitors?"

Jaune nodded. While it might've thrown a wrench into the machine if he _did_ marry one of them, it shouldn't have had any change if he _didn't_ marry them.

On the other hand, if he didn't _invite_ them, that would've been bad.

"Of course. While Lady Coco might've tried her hand at manipulating me earlier, I think she still deserves _a_ chance to earn my trust." Jaune said, smiling a bit as he thought about it. They would do whatever it took to be queen.

At least, that's what he assumed.

"Not mentioning that should Faunus relations somehow become far worse in the next few months, I could marry Lady Velvet and make them relatively content with that as we fix the problem." Jaune said, rattling off what he had on his mind.

They looked at him, not quite stunned, but certainly impressed.

"Would you look at that Ozpin, he's actually turning out to be half decent at this." Bartholomew said, turning to his longtime friend and companion at the table. "His father took far longer to adjust."

Ozpin smiled. It was small, and was the kind you made when feeling cocky about yourself.

Sipping some of what was apparently coffee from his recently brought in mug, Ozpin put it back down. "Jaune is certainly not his father."

"Heaven knows it!" Henry said with a boisterous laugh, before going on like that for ten or so seconds and calming down.

"The gods may not have blessed you with some miracle, or shown you the bleeding tears of King Jacob the cursed, but I think they blessed you at birth with your mind your majesty." The cardinal finished before making a twisted gesture with his hands.

Tilting his head at Henry, the king in the room nodded. He felt his eyes water for a brief moment before banishing it. Never before had Henry said something so nice to him before.

"T-That means a lot coming from you Henry." He said, before straightening his clothes and fidgeting a bit. "Now, while we're here, what's our money situation. I told you to look into something for me Ozpin?"

"Ah yes your majesty." Ozpin said, before snapping his fingers. Walking in from behind the man, a young servant boy Jaune hadn't seen before handed Ozpin the papers. "Here's the situation."

"Yes! I almost forgot! What is this secret project that our King had you working on?!" Oobleck said his toe tapping against the stone underneath the table.

Peter clapped his hands, looking excited. Jaune almost saw his eyes for once! "Ah yes! I too am rather curious as to what you had planned. You seem to be filled with good ideas!"

"As long as it helps you pay back your loan with interest, I don't care what it is." The Church's representative in the room said before his head tilted, the brown hair flopping slightly. "As long as it's not the destruction of the Church."

"No… Nothing like that Henry, I can assure you." Ozpin said before leaning back in his chair. "Two things. One of them, is a student loan."

"Loan? Like the country is doing with the church?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow. Jaune still didn't manage to see past the bushy grey thing.

"Yes, but on a smaller scale." Ozpin said before wiping the moisture from his glasses. "People seem to be _very_ interested on sending their kids to our schools after we announced the idea. However, not everyone has or had enough money to send them to the schools _after_ what we provide for them."

"So we're loaning them money to go to school if they choose university, and I assume charging them interest when they pay us back?" Oobleck said, getting excited. "Brilliant! Though, they should be at a reasonable rate!"

"They will be." Jaune said. "I wasn't planning on having the rates super high, but the sheer amount of people taking out loans would make it worth it in the end."

"The _other_ thing…" Ozpin said, shushing the table. "Is that we will have people purchase insurance."

"Insurance?" Peter gave a great boisterous laugh. "If your majesty wanted reassurance, he could've just asked! I've always got a shoulder to cry on!"

"That's not what I meant." Jaune said, totally deadpan. The most sad part about it was, Jaune wasn't sure if General Port had been serious when saying that or not.

"It indeed is not." There was a sip of coffee from Ozpin. Everyone waited for him to finish. "It will work like this. In the event that somebody's barn burns down, they lose all the money from it, correct? Well, with insurance, they will pay every month, or every year, some money to us."

"Which then would be put into a pot. Depending on how much they give us, they can increase their coverage." Jaune said, finishing for Ozpin. Them doing presentations like this was nearly a regular thing for them.

"We're getting them to pay us, so that in the event of an accident which might not even happen, they can get paid back by us." Jaune said, finishing. It was all legal, and in fact would probably help most people, at least, those in the back country who didn't have much money in the event of an emergency.

"We'll make it reasonably priced so everyone can afford it easily, and that money will just come flowing in. At the end of every year, we'll leave enough to cover most accidents for a lot of people, while taking the excess, and using it to pay the loan off further." Ozpin said, finishing.

Henry was leant back in his chair, with his arms crossed. "The Church will be pleased that they're going to be paid back earlier than expected."

"The people will be pleased that their king is looking out for them even in the event of an emergency!" Oobleck said guzzling down his coffee before grabbing a notebook from his coat and writing things down furiously.

"Not to mention that once these loans are paid off, this money can be invested in things like the army, the navy, and general upkeep of the kingdom!" Peter said, crossing his arms as he felt good. His uniform was slightly wrinkled apparently.

"So, I think we can agree, I'm a decent King yeah?" Jaune said, putting his hands out before getting a bunch of looks back. "I mean, I'm sure to get a title after this right? I think the kingdom likes me!"

Ozpin nodded, but the others left the room, bidding him goodnight without another word. As they all left, Ozpin stood up, across from Jaune. "Here's the thing your majesty... The kingdom doesn't quite believe you're competent enough to be coming up with all these great ideas."

"I'm sorry what? Did you just say I'm not getting credit for fixing up this kingdom!?"

"Nope, that's just a joke." Ozpin said with a grin before pointing at Jaune. "I totally had you your majesty!"

"No you didn't." Jaune said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve, before unknowingly getting a large ink stain across his forehead. "I was just taken by surprise that you're joking that's all."

"Anyways, we're heading out to Juniors, care to come?" Ozpin said with a knowing smile. "You own the place now, so it's best you check up on it every once and a while. Even if work is pushing you down."

"If I'm seeing Yang, then this night just got _much_ better!" Jaune said, a grin already appearing on his face at the thought of that blonde angel only four blocks away. "Time to remember how great an investment that was, and fall in love all over again!"

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Longest chapter to date, only an hour late. Being honest, I hit a wall at 3000 words and didn't think it would make it out today. But then, everything _clicked_ and I just got it out wonderfully!

Also, the lien in this world works like this for future reference: One Gold Lien = 20 Silver Lien, One Silver Lien = 10 Copper Lien. Just thought I'd put this here before I forget.

Anyways, I'm heading to bed since I worked on this an hour longer than normal, but I'm happy with how it came out. Also, I found HuniePop for free online! Woo! Expect a 'The Woman Whisperer' update tomorrow!

So please, leave a review, have a wonderful evening, drink a Pepsi, do some research on medieval thermos for me, and have a great time! (Apparently the first thermos came around the same time as the train.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **ENDDRAGON369:** I know, we talked about it in PM.

 **fall equinox 1:** People like Junior/Yang/Miltia/Melanie would've been trapped inside the tavern handling people there for partying while he was coronated. Also, Nicholas didn't frequent it for reasons to be explained later. Thanks by the way, I do my research.

 **Flaming Author 22:** So sorry man! I'm doing it again?

 **desdelor97:** Hopefully they do!

 **TheDistur6edGuy:** Totally noted, and totally added to the 'plot'.

 **Random O' Panda:** What plan is better than that?

 **ZHsteven:** Yup! Mount Glenn… That will be interesting.

 **Dragon Blaze-X:** HERE YOU GO

 **ArtanisRose:** For now it will :)

 **DuplicateUserName:** Oh… We'll see them try.

 **Pharos666:** Thanks! It's _super_ refreshing to write this once a week.

 **Voltegeist:** Nobody cared, or paid attention to him.

 **Valkyrie Elysia:** We'll see their reactions later.

 **343:** Thanks man!

 **1st Dragon King:** Nah, I think I have Pyrrha planned out…

 **JustAddMilk:** Thank you! It's good being approved.

 **MrWhitecoal:** Ruby will be. They are, it's religious context, and will be gone over in a later arc more in depth. Thanks!

 **robyork1690:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy yourself! (had I put the dots, your name would've disappeared.)

 **The Masked Runner:** Later arc mentioned above? Ties into that a bit. Also, don't get what you mean with the King of Poland.

 **thebake:** Thanks! I will indeed!  
 **Cat Poster:** I did! It was on your profile picture!

 **xXgabeXx:** Thanks for the help man. Got me through that wall at 3000 words.

 **Ozpin52:** Thanks man! I try hard to make people smile, and I think it shows.

 **Flametusk:** I like it too man! Love country building. (That's why I have 3879 hours of Civ 5 under my belt.)

See you!

-DragonManMax


	5. Chapter 5

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**

' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** I didn't quite realize how out of place student loans would be in this time period. Though, it _was_ pointed out to me that insurance _was_ a thing. Honestly, I love writing if only because I can interact with people and continue learning stuff I wouldn't normally be inclined to go learn. Please, continue helping me make this story evolve.

Also, for those of you thinking that things are going a bit too well for Jaune right now, you're right. But let me say, they weren't planned to be that way forever, that's for sure.

Now, time to start the _real_ fun.

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

His hands traced across the surface of the altar as he walked past. The smooth stone below the tips of his fingers was cool, and more perfectly cut than nearly every other in the kingdom. Looking down at it, Henry saw his reflection in the finely polished grey altar.

He looked older.

Gone was the luxurious brown hair which spilled down to his shoulders. Gone was the beard of his youth, his previously soft skin now being rough and gristled. Still however, muscle rippled underneath his garb.

Maybe he wasn't past his prime after all… Just a bit rougher around the edges.

Turning around back to the vast cathedral, Henry took in a deep breath, before letting it out again. The massive interior was two stories tall, and all fashioned. With stained glass windows, carvings in the walls, and expensive tiles on the floors, this was arguably the most valuable property in the entire kingdom of Vale.

Thankfully, the service for the day was done, meaning that he could finally finish with his duties for the day. Giving one more last prayer, Henry set out of the cathedral's front entrance, the massive double doors letting in whoever seeked refuge.

Of course, that was provided they had the funds, and were allowed past the holy guards.

"Let's go… We don't have all night..." Henry spoke to his guards, getting several grunts of agreement. They were wearing some steel chainmail, as well as some metal hauberks on top.

Crimson red shirts were underneath it all, with black pants and boots. They were quite intimidating, and _should_ be well trained. Of course, you never knew. Quality control was all over the place these days.

Snorting to himself as he was flanked by his men, Cardinal Winchester of Vale left the premises. There was enough holy 'guards' in this city that they could cause a rebellion… Or quash one should the need arise.

Whoever had allowed for the Church to gain so much power obviously had no idea what they were doing.

Taking the short walk through the city to his estate, he let the guards secure his own home with a roll of the eyes. They felt the need to, and it had become routine, but despite the many enemies of the church, Henry had never _once_ felt insecure in his own home.

Not by a long shot.

"The area is secure your holiness!" One of the guards shouted. Someone with a beard, long and bushy. The sight of it alone annoyed 'his holiness'. "There are no threats and your son is inside!"

"Really? Not like it's been that way every day before..." The Cardinal said before walking past his guards and stepping onto the front doorstep. "Maybe one day someone will actually do something, make your job a bit more interesting."

Opening his door with a push, he let it swing open before shutting it behind him. They would guard his house until half past nine, in which a new shift will come replace them. For some reason, they felt the need to inform him of every time it changed too.

More than once that had gotten on his nerves.

"Ah…" Stepping into his estate, Henry let the usual cleanliness of the place be appreciated.

The staff really _did_ do a good job of keeping things in order. The wooden floors were cleaned, and the vase by the door dusted. The walls had been kept free of cobwebs, as the railings had been polished to a shine.

Walking up the stairs immediately, he made his way to his personal chambers where he shrugged off the robes for his black garb underneath. The usual garb for a clergyman, nothing important. Thankfully it was somewhat comfortable.

Leaving his chambers, he went to his office.

A desk in the back of the room, with bookshelves lining the wall behind it. Flanking the door on the inside was a set of busts, various important men from history, all having posed there to have these carved and created with the utmost care.

They were considered collectibles now.

The cardinal walked over to his desk, lighting a lamp as he did so and filling the space with a warm light. Lighting another in the opposite corner of the room, and one on his desk, he let that warm light become a nice bright space, as he glanced out of the window.

It had been dark and cloudy, beckoning of rain more than once, though the gods had spoken of snow last night. Naturally, if anything would happen, it would have to be snow. That's what the gods had said after all.

And when the gods spoke, he listened. He _had_ to.

Running a hand through his shorter brown hair, the Cardinal looked about his office. Books he never read, tomes he probably _should_ read. A quill and some ink, for writing letters. There was a stack of unread letters on his desk, likely about taxes and things.

What a bother.

"Pay this, pay that! Bah, taxes." Henry said with a bit of a laugh. He certainly had enough money to be paying taxes, and would continue paying them till he died. As all men should.

Taxes and death are the only certain things in life.

Sitting down in his chair, he pushed himself in further before grabbing a letter opener and undoing the seals. A bit unnecessary, but entertaining all the same. Boredly browsing through the few letters, Henry found himself unamused.

The only time he had fun anymore was with that new king. At least _he_ made things entertaining!

"Ugh, screw this." Quickly glancing over that next letter, he briefly noticed that the church would be sending some nuns with the royal suitors. Ah yes, finally something which would be interesting.

All because of King Jaune, the king who made things _interesting_.

Routine was boring, and any spice which could be thrown into the mix was more than welcomed. King Nicholas, gods bless his soul, was interesting in the beginning, with his bloodlust and passion for war.

But that had grown tiresome rather quickly.

King Jaune however? Gods… He was absolutely _unique_.

"My, two letters from the higher ups in one day?" Henry spoke to himself, the voice filling the room in his lonesome. A habit of his since he was a boy, working in that old church alone.

The church which shaped who he was.

Looking over the seal of the Pope himself, Henry ran his hand over it, tracing the insignia with his fingers lightly before cracking it open. Noting that they were sending an envoy to meet him in two month's time, Henry made a brief mention of it on a piece of paper on his desk.

My… That could be worrying. If they thought he wasn't doing his job well enough, then they would have to remove him from the post. Of course, he _was_ doing his job _more_ than well enough, so there should be nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all.

Though of course, they might be coming for no reason at all. _Or_ they could be coming to pay the new king a visit, and then report back to the Pope. Of course, they _could_ be coming to run some numbers for the massive loan they'd given to Vale.

Either way, it promised for some more spice in his life.

"Hello father." Came a curt voice from the door. Looking up from his letter before tossing it in the wastebin beneath his desk, Henry looked at his son standing in the doorway. "Interesting day today?"

Standing above six feet tall, Henry's son was still shorter than himself. Though, the burnt orange hair seemed to stick up a bit, adding an inch to his height. He had a hard jaw, and was broadly built, with confidence behind his movements even as he grinned cockily.

Henry's eyes narrowed at the rude tone of voice before he responded warrily. "It was routine…"

"Your little king didn't pull another miracle out of his hat today?" Cardin spat, voice positively dripping with bitterness. He shared that with his mother sadly. "Do something _entertaining_ for you father?"

Standing from his desk and resting his hands on the hard wooden surface of it, Henry leant forwards. "Watch your tone _son_. Jealousy never leads anywhere good, so you'd be best to banish it now."

Cardin walked forwards, moving towards his father one fist clenched as his indigo eyes narrowed themselves. "Nobody ever said I was jealous _father_. Only you have ever called me such."

"You're saying it yourself with your actions Cardin, and you're a bad liar." Henry said, still leaning onto his fists. "You've nothing to be jealous of, so stop being so bitter… It will consume you."

At that the cardinal's son laughed, his fist clenched as his jaw might've. "What have I to be jealous of you ask? Why the hell does someone like _him_ get to be king huh? He's a bloody nobody!"

"He's your king and you'll speak about him with respect." Henry said, taking a step back from his desk, and standing to his full height. He was absolutely massive, and certainly still taller than his son.

"I will when he's deserving of my respect." Cardin shot back, glaring at his father. Shaking his head in disappointment, Henry continued.

"He's deserving of it now." He said, feeling the blood in his veins burning. The disrespect. The bitterness. The jealousy. Jealousy leads to hatred, hatred leads to destruction. "So, you'll treat him with respect."

"There's no reason somebody like him should be in charge father, and you know it." Cardin said, before stopping in the middle of the room, fists clenched. "Everyone forgot about him before he was king, and now he's what? Some sort of super ruler?"

"Civilians may have forgotten about him, and the lords may have found him unimportant due to the circumstances of his sisters, but the people that matter never forgot." The cardinal in the room said, before putting his hands on his hips. "The gods never forgot either."

"Yet have they showered him with wisdom, or gold, or fame?" Cardin said, looking at his father with burning intensity. "Have they provided him with genius smarts, or impossible strength, or great leadership?"

"Have the gods provided _you_ with genius smarts, or impossible strength, or great leadership?!" Henry said before slamming his fist onto the table. The quill rattled, and the ink pot moved slightly. Cardin stopped still, silence enveloping the room as his father waited for his reply.

"Have they showered _you_ with wisdom, or gold, or fame?!" He said, his son taking a step back. As he should. He's been egging his father on, time after time. Cardin might as well have been begging to be shouted at.

Now he would get it.

"I didn't think so son." Henry said, before taking some steps around his desk towards his son. "You curse him _why_? Because I find him _interesting_? Because the king is doing things never possible under the rule of his father?"

"I-I wa-"

"Let me finish." The cardinal said, his voice quickly regaining composure. "I've outlived two kings, and have crowned two, making that three kings I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"One was good for nothing, leaving behind nothing but enemies, dying of poison. When he was crowned, the gods spoke to the Cardinal Of Vale, saying: _This man will be King Jonathan the Traitor._ " Henry said, before putting one finger on his outstretched hand down.

"He betrayed his kingdom by leaving them with the entire world as their enemy as he died by the hand of his own people." Henry said, voice low as he continued onwards. "Then there was King Nicholas. When he was crowned, the gods spoke to me saying: _This man will be King Nicholas the Great._ "

"I believed it, and it came true. He made the enemies afraid, and protected us in our time of need." The cardinal said. The gods were never wrong. "Do you want to know what they said when I crowned King Jaune?"

Whenever he closed his eyes, he could hear them talking. The light and the darkness would compete for his attention like children fighting over a toy. They'd shout, and talk, and attempt to be more noticed than the other. There was almost _never_ anything he was able to understand coming out of it, as they talked over each other.

But in moments which changed history, they spoke as one.

"Tell me what they said father!" Cardin said, his voice raising through the room, even as Henry's eyes narrowed and he took another step forwards towards his son. "Say what the gods think of that _swine_!"

"They said: _This man will be King Jaune, the one king to rule them all_.'" Henry said before taking a step back, and pointing at his son's chest. "So treat him with some fucking respect, because he's ruling better than _you_ ever will."

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

He hummed with a brief satisfaction before stepping out of the building. Quickly flanked by his guards, Jaune looked around the street for a moment before shifting under his cloak slightly. Adjusting it so it fell over his shoulders better, he waited until he was comfortable before continuing.

Stepping along the cobblestone path towards his carriage, the king took a brief look back towards where he had just been leaving. A large, ugly place, but certainly not unimportant. The building was low perhaps two stories, and made of wood and stone of no clever designs or scrollwork.

Yet, it was certainly an important building. At least, to those inhabiting it, as well as those who relied on everyone coming from there for safety.

The building was the main barracks of Vale. Though it was also a bit more than just the place where the soldiers and guards slept and trained. These were the professionals, not the raised militia required to be had by the few outer villages and towns of the kingdom.

They were those who were paid to train, and to keep in shape, and to fight. The soldiers being taught in the half-school half barracks were training to become at least good enough to hold their own should any overwhelming enemy storm over the gates.

From here, they would be dispersed between three other barracks around the city for a quicker deployment.

Thankfully, Jaune hadn't come here in order to fix things. If there was one thing which his father left in good shape, it was the army. Under Peter, they certainly weren't slacking off. While the militias still had little to no standard for levels of training or equipment, he would soon be sending out letters to remedy that.

While not everyone had to be a supersoldier, they at least needed to be trained enough to defend their farms.

These soldiers were thankfully good enough to defend not only themselves, but him as well. So, as a gesture of gratitude, as well as something which would help his public relations, Jaune took a few hours out of his schedule to spend time with them.

Most things seemed to go well.

The soldiers were interested to meet him, and most shook his hand with a look of awe. While his father, fought, and died among them, he wasn't one for simply being normal around them. Jaune was nearly the opposite. He acted totally normal, and the appreciated that. The new recruits especially.

If he did his job right, Jaune should've secured their loyalty using his charm and wit better than any general could. Of course, the king wasn't quite sure how useful their loyalty was at the moment, but better to start gaining it early than to gain it too late.

Looking upwards, Jaune saw the other buildings of Vale rising upwards along the streets. Seeing several lamps glowing through the windows, he looked towards the sky, covered in clouds. Dark and chilly, the night sky spoke that it would snow now.

' _Best to be back to the castle before the snow annoys the horses. Though, I don't believe they really mind all too much.'_

Arriving at his carriage, Jaune let one of his guards open the door for him before he stepped in, cloak trailing behind him. Removing it once he entered the dim but moderately warm insides, Jaune looked towards the lamp which had been heating the small vehicle.

Closing the door behind him, Jaune let it shut softly before the other side of the carriage opened, and he looked out curiously to see one of the guards he was assigned standing there.

"May I help you?" Jaune asked, skeptical yet accepting of the man's presence. There wasn't a way he could be killed, not when the man couldn't draw his blade in Jaune's presence without being struck down.

"Lord Peter directed us to ride with you, your majesty." The man said, before looking into the lit carriage, and at his king once more. "He thought it best for your safety if we were to be on the inside with you."

Raising his eyebrow, Jaune looked out the window before figuring it was fine. Suspicious as it was, there was no reason for them to kill him, and a guard in there was nothing. Not to mention, that this one in particular seemed to be by the book.

Perfectly polished boots, short regulation level haircut, as well as a direct speech pattern suggested he was totally and utterly a stickler for the rules. Someone like that was unlikely to kill him, knowing that it would create chaos not only across the kingdom, but across the world.

Gesturing across from himself, Jaune let the man come in and sit silently before putting one hand out of a little wooden flap on the side of the carriage. Signaling that they were good to go back to the castle, Jaune felt himself shuffle back a bit as the carriage started, and he waited in his seat.

Dully looking out the small window on the side of the carriage, he deemed nothing outside particularly interesting. Vaguely he registered the clopping of horse's hooves outside the carriage, and knew it was just his guards escorting the small group.

Turning to the guard who sat there almost perfectly still, Jaune decided to raise some conversation. "So tell me sergeant… Why are you in this business? That of being a military man I mean."

He shuffled slightly before bowing his head slightly and looking up, eyes filled with a softer light. "It was one of the few things I had talent for I suppose. This and singing, your majesty."

Tilting his head, Jaune smiled a bit. That was interesting. It wasn't everyday that you met a military man who could sing. Of course, he didn't know if he could really sing or not, but he'd take him at his word.

"Good to see young people are pursuing their talents, as well as what I hope are their passions." Jaune said, letting that sit for a moment as the wheels continued clacking against the cobblestones of the city roads.

"Do you have a family sergeant?" Jaune asked, and the man nodded. That was nice. He looked barely older than Jaune himself, perhaps twenty four, or twenty five. "That's good. Everybody needs someone in their lives."

"Even a king your majesty?" The sergeant asked curious, and perhaps a bit too forward. When dealing with a monarch, he should be a bit more respectful. Of course, Jaune didn't mind too much before nodding.

"Especially a king. I would've gone mad long ago if not for my family." The king in the carriage said before looking out the window again. Spotting a man climbing up a ladder to the street light lining the sidewalk, Jaune watched how he refilled and turned on the oil inside.

There was more silence in the cabin the two of them shared as they continued along the roads of the capital. Thinking about his twin briefly, he wondered how her trip to Vacuo was going. She would without a doubt be there by now, talking with foreign diplomats.

"Tell me sergeant, what would you say the current state of the kingdom is?" He asked, curious. It was always good to have an opinion coming from that of a honest, and more modest man than the lords and ladies of the tables. "Feel free to be honest. I will not judge or lash out in any way."

The man shifted a bit before tilting his head to the side, in deep thought for a moment before raising one hand. "Things are going rather we-"

Ducking down as a flash of light flickered across his vision, Jaune's head hit the cushion across the cabin as the glass shattered, covering him in miniscule fragments before there was a gurgling and the guard in front of him dropped forwards.

A crossbow bolt lodged in his throat.

Eyes widening at the now dead sergeant, Jaune turned, looking at the shattered window as a broken piece cut his scalp, making him hiss in pain before the horses outside winnied, and there was several shouts breaking out of the night air.

Then everything kicked off properly.

"Fire! Do not stop shooting!"

Several more bolts followed the first, two flying in the window to lodge themselves in the body of the certainly dead man, as what seemed to be a thousand more flew into the side of the carriage. There was the rasp of steel before there were screams from outside, and clashing of blade on blade.

Continuing in their onslaught, the bolts seemed to never stop coming, thunking against the right side of the carriage ferociously.

Ducked down, Jaune looked up briefly before shaking glass fragments out of his hair. Careful not to stray into the line of sight of the window, he looked right to see that there were several bolts embedded in the side of the carriage, nearly puncturing the hard but light wood.

"Get the king!"

Reaching to the left, his hands brushed across the bleeding corps becoming stained red before his eyes widened and he reached for the door handle. Realizing that this entire thing was meant to be a hit on him, Jaune figured that he had two choices.

Stay in the carriage and wait for reinforcements to come and deal with the insurgents, or leave the carriage and escape to meet reinforcements while hoping that they didn't strike him down.

"Go! Go! Strike him down!" A man's voice yelled, terrifying him to the bone. "Do _not_ let him leave this place alive!"

Realizing that it was only a very brief amount of time before they got a line of sight on him in the carriage through the window, or shot through it with better weaponry, Jaune's hand hit the door handle. He grunted and pushed forwards, slithering over the bloodied body and out the doorway. Covered in blood, he fell onto the ground in an ungraceful heap before looking around.

A blade caught onto the neck of a guard before being ripped loose, a spray of blood with it. Turning to him, the white masked horseman reached a hand to a small hand crossbow before being impaled from behind, a spear ramming through his spine with a disgusting crunch.

The guard doing so was then shot down, looking like a porcupine as he was filled with enough bolts to fill an armory. Seeing the rest of his men falling, Jaune ducked against the side of the carriage.

They should be behind him, most likely aligned on the rooftops. A good line of sight, but since they were only on that one side, that meant that they had meant to kill him quickly, in one perhaps two shots in a convenient moment.

Him surviving those moments meant that the day wasn't only going badly for him, it was going badly for those there to kill him.

Another man was skewered from behind by one of his guards. Drawing his blade, the guard turned and deflected another blade before a bolt struck him in the shoulder. Slumping off his horse, the man quickly had his chest caved in by someone's foot as they rode past.

It was a friendly foot.

Turning, the man who'd killed a comrade had fear in his eyes before catching a crossbow bolt to the throat. Falling off his horse onto the cobblestones, he landed in the path of a galloping horse. Too late to jump it, the thing skittered into it tripping with a sickening crunch before throwing the rider from the saddle, and leaving them to be shot by the above crossbow man.

"GODS!" Breathing heavily as the carnage around him continued, Jaune saw the men slaying each other, the guards cutting down the masked and black wearing opponents in the night before being shot down or bested.

Hearing the telltale noise of another carriage coming down the road, he was filled with hope before a horse neighed in despair and died, struck down by crossbow bolts. Diving to the side, Jaune rolled out of the way as the carriage flipped, coming down like a hammer onto the one he was previously using as cover, crushing it to smithereens.

Horse and all, crushed into naught more than a bloody spray which flew against him as he rolled along the ground. Getting up and throwing his hands up, Jaune heard the bolts flying by, bouncing against the cobblestone before he saw a shop window and dove in, the glass breaking.

Cutting him partially to ribbons, the jagged shards cut into his skin leaving a trail of blood in his wake as he continued through the window, and onto the carpet of the store.

"Ah shit!" Scrabbling to his feet, Jaune looked around for anything which could be used as a weapon. Seeing nothing in the darkness, he fumbled around using the outside light before finding a lamp and lighting it.

Seeing that he was surrounded by weapons and kitchen gear utensils was both reassuring and terrifying at the same time.

Deciding that the racks of swords would do him no good, and that the shields wouldn't be helpful if they were too heavy for him, Jaune looked around. Finding a morning star, he shook that in his hands feeling the weight of the ball before looking back at the window.

It would do most of the work itself, providing it hit him.

Wincing as blood dribbled down his already bloodstained clothes, Jaune scanned the shop for more before several horses stormed through the outside, huffing. A crossbow bolt flew in the window, thunking against something before Jaune looked towards it.

Storming in, the two men crunched over the glass with blades drawn, focussing on his lit lamp instantly. Grabbing it, he ran forwards, seeing them and chucking it at one of them. There was a whimper as it shattered against their chest, spraying oil against the man as it boiled and hissed against what looked like leather armor.

"Damn you!" One of them snarled from behind the mask, charging at Jaune before swinging his blade. Ducking, Jaune didn't even try parrying as the blade went right over him, embedding in a nearby shelf.

Kicking the man in the shin, he kicked him in the balls before whipping his right hand down and driving the heavyweight of the morningstar into his shoulder. Hearing a groan as the man crumpled downwards into a heap, Jaune didn't stop and bent over crushing the morning star against his head the second it was freed from the shoulder.

Digging into the man, the spikes as well as the heavy end crushed into the skull, crushing his brains and spraying the floor bright with his blood before he lay there a destroyed mess. Turning to the next one who was now up again, Jaune stumbled backwards out of the way of his blow, the morningstar still in the head of his previous opponent.

Continuing backwards as the man's blade made several more silver arcs in front of him, he saw the light of the smouldering embers reflecting behind the man in some blades. Briefly, Jaune wondered if he would want to see himself, covered in blood and facing his doom.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea.

"Die!" The man snarled, continuing onwards with slashes rather than thrusts, as Jaune continued falling and stumbling back in the darkness, one hand held out to catch a possible blow.

Continuing back until Jaune felt his back against a desk, Jaune watched the man snarl once more under the mask, heavy breathing likely flying from his nostrils before Jaune saw him lunge. Scrabbling his hand back in the one second he had, Jaune grabbed onto a heavy mug on the table before casting it forwards.

Catching the blade on the metal bottom, the mug shattered casting splinters into his hand sending the blade go skittering away before Jaune's other hand scrambled around, finding an kitchen knife. Driving it into the throat of the would be assassin, he felt it sever the spine harshly as it drove through with considerable force, killing the man instantly as he turned into a heap at the bottom.

Looking at his now second kill, Jaune fell back in a heap, breathing and broken in a bloody mess as his hands scrambled up against his chest. Adrenaline pouring through his veins, Jaune reached upwards tearing his shirt open, the buttons popping as his chest rose and fell violently.

"Haaaa!" He gasped, air rising through his shuddering body as his head pounded.

Becoming briefly light headed, Jaune stumbled around before seeing the blade still embedded in the shelf. Giving a grunt, he walked past it, before ripping the morningstar out of the man's broken skull.

Holding it in his hand, he looked at the window to see if anyone more was coming. Hearing the crunch of glass behind him, Jaune whirled around as much as his totally sore body would let him before seeing a pair of amber eyes and feeling a hand driving into his ribs.

He heard something crack.

Dropping the morningstar, Jaune just barely had time to curl and stop the dagger from driving into his gut before wrenching it to the side. Letting out a gasping breath, Jaune kicked and tore at his attacker, hearing several yelps as he ripped towards the hood, desperate to unmask his attacker before getting a hand to the upside of the jaw.

Barely missing on biting his tongue off, Jaune let out a gargled yell before another dagger was drawn and raised above his head. Reaching upwards, he grabbed onto their wrist before pulling it towards him in a strange jerk, sending it sticking in between the floorboards.

Headbutting them, eyes closed, he felt his forehead shatter what was apparently a porcelain mask before looking upwards into the face of an attempted killer. Porcelain skin, amber eyes, black hair.

"Shit!" Came a hiss of a whisper as his eyes locked on her face, locking in on everything he could possibly remember in the future before they continued.

Good enough of a profile for him.

Rolling, he pushed them into a shelf before crawling up to his feet and stumbling against a separate shelf. Turning back towards the assassin, he figured he had no fight left in him to continue, as blood continued seeping out of his wounds and into the clothing he was wearing.

The various things like glass, as well as the bruises made him sore, and bleeding. Small cuts, and small injuries, but when stacked fifty times wouldn't feel small at all.

"Leave me!" He commanded, before letting in a gasping breath and turning towards them. The assassin, who he now realized was a woman looked as though she was ready to disobey him, before a boot kicked into her side and she tumbled away.

Looking down at him, a large blonde man stood there in a leather apron, a massive pair of gloves on his hands and a hammer in his hand. "Are you alright your majesty?"

He barely had time to let out a nod before casting out a hand in the direction of the assailant, who was making her way out the still broken window. "Get her!"

Jaune commanded as the blacksmith looked down at him for another moment before grabbing a shield off of a rack and storming towards the window. Held above him to deflect or stop any incoming crossbow bolts, the man stood there, as surprised as Jaune was at what they both realized.

There was a brief noise. Two pairs of boot prints against the roof, and a tile slid down the roof to fall against the cobblestones below. Shattering, it creating noise before the entire street was enveloped in complete silence.

Silence which was deafening.

Reaching one hand upwards towards his ribs, he felt his fingers gliding against his skin before wincing as they pressed down against the bruise already forming on his ribs. Reaching one hand up, he dusted glass out of his hair before leaning back against the shelf once more in relief, slowly sliding down.

He sat straight into a quickly growing pool of blood filling the floor of the shopfront. It was warm and sticky, staining his pants, and Jaune was left in the near deafening silence, with his only company being two of his kills, and his own ragged breath.

The king's blue eyes blinked slowly, the cobalt coming to rest on the two destroyed faces of the assassins. One with a head skull destroyed in a terrible way, and another with a neck spraying out gore and fluids.

"Gods…" He rested his eyes on them again, before feeling the bile rising in his throat. Gagging, he forced it back down as tears sprung into his eyes. Reaching his hands up to his face, Jaune let them sit there, if only to stop the shaking. "Oh gods why..."

Looking upwards when he heard the man coming back, Jaune took in another breath only to wince as the air flying in hurt. Letting his eyes fix on his savior, Jaune heard the galloping of horses along cobblestones outside, before the blond man bent down, slinging one arm under his shoulders and lifting him.

Vaguely feeling himself be half carried, half walked to the back of the shop, he felt his head hit a pillow before the world went black and he was accepted by sleep once more. Jaune was too exhausted to fight back, his body aching for rest as he bled there onto the pillows.

That night, the reign of King Jaune Arc was almost cut short.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done. Hope that was reasonable, as I thought it was certainly good. Here we enter the first signs that there's more sinister forces at work. It can't just be Jaune winning all the time can it? It would be nice, but he can't just magically rule without opposition.

That's not how it works.

Also, my friend Flaming Author 22 is writing another story about Jaune being king, but in the modern times of Remnant. Check that out when it drops, hopefully tonight, as I beta for him and want to get it out there!

Anyways, please. Leave a review, have a wonderful night, think about kings, do some research for me, be nice to your mothers, and have a wonderful night!

 **Review Responses:**

 **desdelor97:** Why thanks! I think my rekindling passion for J-Pop helped me write this one on time.

 **The Masked Runner:** Ah, I figured it was something like that, but Wikipedia didn't have much. Also, yes. It _is_ worryingly naive :) Next week should have a chapter as well!

 **7ima:** I will indeed! In fact, I think I have it saved in my notes on my phone.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Like Lelouch from Code Geass. Jaune's the MC, not the one pushed around.

 **fall equinox 1:** Eventually ;)

 **Syntras:** Who ever said they were going along with it easily? They might _seem_ like they are. The suitors are more for next arc, as opposed to this one.

 **PeterSeru:** I know, but that's the system I use for my D&D. Besides, I can always change it. Even then, when will I really be needing to go into depth about it? Buying ale?

 **Tommy 298:** Doing that now. Also, that's not how real ideas happen. They're thought about in advance, if they _might_ one day _be_ needed, not as they're needed.

 **Flaming Author 22:** Well, we were introduced to both of them this chapter technically.

 **gdvp111:** Wall of text we talked about in PM!

 **1st Dragon King:** Pairings? Won't be spoiling anything here!

 **TheNeah:** Congrats on being the only one figuring out Arthur.

 **Cat Poster:** _This_ arc won't have that kind of confrontation. For the next one? For sure.

 **.1690:** Next chapter. Err, did I? Oh well.

 **thebake:** I will indeed!

 **Guest:** While not funny, I hope this one was entertaining as well!

 **Mysterious Mr. E:** I too am looking forwards to next chapter! Since I'm writing it! Also, it's _technically_ 'united' already.

 **Flametusk:** Haha, made me laugh. Of course, that's assuming Gandhi doesn't nuke Jaune first.

 **MrWhitecoal:** Not the mind of geniuses, but that of the smart folks helping me with ideas, and my own mind. Also, my father. But he doesn't quite realize I write fanfiction, and doesn't realize that he's helping fix a medieval economy.

 **ZHsteven:** Of course not! "Farm burning epidemic! People are claiming insurance money!" That's what he has his council for. Of course, unless they fail.

 **GrimmKingOfAtlas:** Thank you! Was wondering if it was well put. I don't need a _barbarian_ king to harass him sadly… I've got plans for the future characters already generally made.

 **SpacebarNyan:** Why thank you!

 **Alrickit:** I know where this is going, and ending, but I am just as excited as you! Things always evolve outside of my notes when others are involved with ideas and thoughts!

Now please, leave me some ideas, thoughts, and things I can use to consume before creating everything in an amazing fashion! Have a wonderful evening!

-DragonManMax


	6. Chapter 6

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**

' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** The blank page. The low word count. The month long period in between updates. The judging people behind the keys of their message boards. The crippling anxiety.

Time to get writing.

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

Jaune's eyes flickered under his eyelids slightly. Registering that yes, he was indeed still breathing, Jaune took in another deep breath before letting his head fall back a bit more. Relatively comfortable against the pillow for a second, Jaune took in another deep breath before sighing.

Everything hurt.

His legs were in pain, the sensation of pins and needles not leaving for a second, even as it crept up his behind and lower back. His upper part of his back which _wasn't_ filled with the strange sensation was sore, and most likely bruised considering the fact that whenever he moved it hurt.

Thankfully, or perhaps not thankfully, Jaune could feel his hands. Attempting to close them into a fist, he stopped the attempt when he got nowhere. It was normal for people to be unable to do that after just waking up, but the stinging pain on the inside of his palms wasn't normal.

Not normal in the slightest.

Sighing again as he felt the pillow behind his head, Jaune gave an almighty grunt as he lifted himself upwards. Coming into contact with a hand halfway through the motion, Jaune fell back exhausted.

"Ow." He groaned out before coughing. Naturally his coughing caused pain to race through his body, and his ribs felt what he could only assume to be broken.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" His eyes flickered open focussing on the voice, before he made eye contact with the girl in front of him. "They told me you couldn't be let up and everything so I guess I just took that a bit too seriously!"

"W-water." He croaked, looking at her before the girl came closer. She was small, maybe five feet tall. Certainly shorter than him!

Walking to his side at the bed, the short girl shuffled his pillows about slightly and without disturbing him. Putting her hands on his shoulders and onto one of his arms, she helped lift him up into a sitting position.

"Thanks." He said, voice still hoarse before she handed him a mug of water. Raising it to his lips carefully, Jaune noticed his shaking hand before tightening it on the mug and drinking. Feeling the soothing liquid washing down his throat, Jaune took another, wonderful mouthful before handing it back to her.

"Thank you my lady." He said, looking around as he let his hands drop. Seeing that they were wrapped rather tightly in bandages, he flipped them over finding no blood on the palms. Must've been cleaned recently.

"T-there's no way I'm a lady your majesty!" The girl said, backing up slightly even before she did a little curtsy. "It's nice of you to call me one though your majesty!"

"Please, don't feel the need to call me 'your majesty' in every sentence." Jaune said before she could repeat it once more. "I appreciate the respect my lady, and know you mean it, but it's unnecessary while we're assumedly in private."

"Then you need to stop calling me a lady in private!" The girl said pointing at him before 'eeping' and dropping the finger. Shuffling weakly, she put her fingers together while looking downwards. "Of course, if that's what you'd like to do of course."

Now that she was standing a bit further away, and his eyes were properly functioning, Jaune was able to see the larger picture. Standing a few feet away, was a small teenage girl, about seventeen or so if he had to guess. Dark hair flowed down her head, to some crimson red tips stopping just above her shoulders.

All of this of course framed a cute face, seemingly with an always cheerful nature about it, even tinged red as it was from his compliment. Her eyes were like pools of molten silver, seemingly changing in the light.

She wore a interesting outfit, especially considering the fact that it was wintertime, and likely in the negative outside. It was mainly black, though there was red and white mixed in, adding to a bright and colourful contrast to the deep shade of black.

The bottom part appeared to consist of some knee high boots with a set of silver buckles going up the sides, tightening them around her petite yet nice legs. Tucked into the boots was what appeared to be a tight fitting pair of pants, also in black which then disappeared into a knee length skirt.

It was black, like all of her clothing apparently, with bright red frills around the bottom as it sort of bell bottomed out a bit. It continued upwards a bit until he was snugly above her hips, cinched with a red and black belt. A matching red and black corset continued, hugging her torso and pushing her moderately sized breasts upwards, until a white décolletage blouse continued started covering her shoulders and arms.

"If you say so my lady." Jaune said with a little smile at her flustered face before he lifted the blankets slightly. Looking down, he was glad to see that he was still clothed, at least with boxers. There was a set of bandages wrapped around his knees, and around his shins, but for the most part that seemed fine.

If he had to guess, he'd say it was from the glass he broke, crawled across, and sat in.

His behind was likely in a similar state, with small cuts all over it, but that was fine. He came out alive in the end, so he'd won. Not on his own, but he'd won.

"So, I'm sure _you_ know who _I_ am, but I'm afraid _I_ don't know who _you_ are." Jaune said before giving a cough and gently beginning to move his legs out of bed. The girl seemed surprised that he would ask for a moment before pointing at herself.

"My name is Ruby Rose! It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty!" The now named Ruby said before looking at his face and coughing. At least she knew what she'd done wrong. "King Jaune… I like it! Very kingly!"

The blond in the room laughed at that, but it hurt so he stopped rather quickly. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but thank you. Ruby Rose is a very nice name. Sounds like an old noble house."

The girl shook her head with a cheerful smile. "Nope! Us Roses are just good 'ol commoners!"

"Wow, it's nice to see someone being happy with being a commoner for once." Jaune said before shuffling one of his legs off of the mattress he was resting in.

It flopped to the floor heavily, and his foot made contact as blood started rushing to the extremity again. Already he could feel the blood rushing back to his limbs.

"It's not something we see often anymore."

The pseudo-redhead giggled before walking over to his side. "Well, we're happy with it! We have enough to get by, and to get by in comfort! What more do we really need?"

He tilted his head before swinging his next leg onto the floor and putting his arms out on either side of him. Cracking his neck, he sighed pleasurably as the nice popping sound echoed through the room. "That's certainly a good point Ruby."

Looking down, Jaune realized he was shirtless, but only sighed. What could he really do?

Gazing around the small room he had been in, he noted the few things of importance. Bedside table with a small drawer. A bed which he was currently sitting on. A chair to the left of the bed where he assumed Ruby had been sitting all this time.

It was small, and relatively unfurnished, but it seemed like a good place to keep him while he was out. Or at least, he assumed this was being kept while he was out. There was still the possibility that he'd been kidnapped and was now being held for ransom, but odds of that were low.

Looking back to Ruby, he figured the odds were _astronomically_ low.

"Sorry if this ruins your image of a powerful king, unstoppable even by death…" Jaune said, jesting slightly before coughing and gesturing to Ruby. "But could you help me get to whoever's upstairs?"

She tilted her head before her mouth opened in a 'o' with a pop. She scratched her head with a guilty smile. "Whoops! Guess I got kind of star struck there! I'll bring them down to you! Just give me a second!"

Jaune was about to call out to get her to stop but she had already taken off. Damn, that girl was certainly quick. Sitting in the small room, he looked down at himself. Yeah… Maybe finding a shirt was a good idea. Apparently he wasn't in that great of a shape after all.

He was by no means fat, or anything of the sort, but could he be more muscular and slim? Yes.

"Ah women. Make you do the strangest things." He said before looking around the room for a shirt. Most likely if only men had been coming to check on his condition, he would've remained shirtless, but _nooo_.

King he may be, but women are still attractive to him. Yang Xiao-Long was proof of that.

Seeing his tunic from the night before he tugged that on as he sat in the bed. It hurt putting it on, and the movement of his shoulders hurt his back and rib cage, but he suffered through and slipped it on.

They came in a minute later, with the noise of boots coming down the stairs. It had just occurred to him that he's in the basement. Something that most houses don't have in the capital, or at least, not assumedly middle class people like the Roses.

"Ah your majesty! It's good to see that you're awake!" Oobleck, his ever faithful historian was the first in the door, quickly followed by Peter. He was sure he saw a few guards coming behind them, but they were left by the door.

"At least asleep the pain wasn't so bad." Jaune said with a wince as his back flared again. He'll be fine, it seemed to just be some unpleasant bruising. "So, where am I and what happened last night?"

The historian fixed his glasses as Peter coughed. "It appears as though there has been an failed attempt on your life, your majesty. We know not who's responsible, however rest assured that it's being looked into with the highest priority!"

Jaune sighed. So they didn't even know who did it?

"You've been asleep for a few hours. Six I believe." Peter said, rubbing his moustache before continuing. "Since then we've cleaned the streets, and conducted a search of the block. Seems as though it's clear of hostiles. Witnesses however are basically nonexistent."

"Great. So we don't know why, or who. Good start." Jaune said with a bit of bitterness as he nodded. Spotting Ruby coming down the hall, he also saw the large blond man from the night before trailing behind, tugged along by her hand.

"I assure you we're looking into it." Oobleck said, sitting in the one chair in the room. Peter strode over to one of the walls, inspecting a rose on the bedside table before turning back to him.

"The corpses were wearing a similar uniform however, so it was a coordinated attack by a unknown group." Oobleck continued filling him in on the details, before taking another breath. "They appear to be quite well funded. Crossbows of that power are certainly not cheap, and they had _eight_ of them."

"Eight crossbows capable of nearly puncturing through a carriage." Jaune said astounded. Well, that was not good. He'd _barely_ made it out, so others using carriages weren't likely to be so lucky.

Though if he was the specific target, it didn't really matter did it? They would be safe.

"As well as good quality weapons, and fitted leather armor. Looks studded for the ground troops. We only managed to kill one crossbow user." Peter said, sighing as he leant against the wall. "This was prepared for, though likely put together at the last moment."

"Though, they knew the route we'd be taking back to the castle, from someplace you have only visited once." Peter said, scratching the beard on his face. "You don't learn routes like that by being observant, and certainly not by guessing."

"You're right Peter." Jaune said as he looked at the hallway. Ruby was whispering to one of the guards so as to not interrupt their conversation. "Had they planned that properly, they would've killed me. Not only my guards. Though, it was planned and unplanned..."

"Yes… What I assume your majesty, is that the equipment and resources were put together long in advance. Then, just today when they heard of your visit, they scrambled it together." He said. "But that still means that a leak was possible, who gave them the route."

"Most likely someone simple, a peasant, or a beggar. I'm fairly certain the people in the castle are loyal to me, and me only." Jaune said. "If not, then there's a problem. I doubt it would be a guard. We selected them at random, and they wouldn't have had time… Speaking of guards, how many made it out alive?"

"Ah…" Peter said gravely. "Out of the twenty four guards which had gone with you, only seven remain. The rest of them are being transported to the castle before their families will come and retrieve the bodies."

"Good." Jaune said. Having the body of a loved one lost was never a good thing. A terrible tragedy made worse really. "Where's Ozpin during all of this? I find it hard to believe the guards won't let him through."

Peter laughed. "He's making sure the kingdom doesn't fall apart while you're here. Some of the nobles have already gotten wind, and they're going mad. I'm sure that you will have quite a few visitors back at the castle."

"Speaking of visitors…" Jaune said before turning and looking towards the door where Ruby came through, large blonde man at her side. Ruby curtsied again entering the room, before the large man behind her made a full on bow.

Large, broad of shoulder. He was likely just a few inches taller than Jaune himself, and he was by no means short.

"Your majesty…" The man said, his voice cheerful yet manly, while also being respectful. He must be related to Ruby, as they both seem eternally in a good mood. Something he couldn't blame them for. After all, the king _was_ visiting their humble abode.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty. My name is Taiyang Xiao-Long. Local blacksmith." He said before straightening. Brushing the front of his outfit, the other blond tried to get the wrinkles out as best he could.

It appears as though he'd put it on rather quickly.

"Well, it's certainly good you were there to save my life last night…" Jaune said looking the man up and down. Large, muscular. Owned a smithy, without a doubt was strong. It was a good thing he'd been there, otherwise Jaune would've for sure been ended last night.

"It is my duty to protect you, your majesty." Taiyang said, moving over a bit, his large hands being put onto his daughter's shoulders much to her chagrin. "This is Vale, and the kingdom I've spent my life in, and made my life in. I owe everything to it."

"Yet now the kingdom owes you, Taiyang Xiao-Long." Jaune spoke, standing to his full height, still in his boxers. Averting her eyes, Ruby blushed but he was hardly paying attention to that right now. "So, what would you like in return for saving the king?"

"I-I…" It seemed like Xiao-Long was about to speak but was unable to form the words. His strong face, bearded and all as it was framed with blond hair seemed to be that indecision. "I don't want for much, your majesty. I'm content with life as it is."

"It's granted that the crown will pay for repairs to your storefront, and any lost business during my stay and due to rebuilding will be paid for by us." Jaune said before blinking towards Taiyang. "I will also be buying the cup, kitchen knife, and mace I used."

"Your majesty, you really do not have to… These items may as well be worthless in comparison to the life of our monarch." He said, looking up at the king from where his eyes had been focussing on Ruby's head. "I should not be rewarded for something as simple as loving my country."

"How about this…" Jaune said. Taiyang Xiao-Long. The man he assumed to be Yang's father, since it was a fairly unusual last name. "We up in the main castle have gotten rid of our smith a few months ago, and still not have found a suitable replacement."

The man's eyes widened. It was an unexpected, yet certainly welcome turn he felt. "Your majesty! I am-"

"You're good at your craft. I saw your armor, your weapons. They're crafted with precision, and appear to be well made and durable. All things we're looking for." Jaune said, before extending his hand in a business like way.

Thus, there was Jaune standing in his boxers, in a room with men, and one teenage girl, extending his hand, about to make a business deal which was really more of a reward for a man who saved his life from an assassination attempt the night before.

It was almost comical really.

The world changes from simple moments such as this, in which simple actions are done, by complex people, in complex situations. Such a simple action was done, and completed by one Ruby Rose, who took his hand for Taiyang.

It was a hand which was dainty, undeniably cute, and undeniably feminine.

"My father would like to gratefully accept your offer, your majesty!" Ruby said happily, and with a wide smile before her eyes looked downwards at his boxers and 'eeped' again. Turning around, she punched her father in the gut. "Isn't that right?"

The man, now broken out of his stupor smiled, a large pleased grin on his face as though he'd shaken the hand of the king himself. "Yes indeed! I'm sure there is much to be done however… I need to tell my wife, and sell the smithy, and inform my customers of the change in location!"

Jaune smiled. That was good. "Well, when you've packed your things, send someone up to the castle to inform me, and I will greet you at the gate. Don't worry though, you'll have a week or two to get your affairs in order."

"Thank you, your majesty." Taiyang said, bowing deeply before straightening. He was respectful, which was nice. Though, that might've been due to the guards outside the room. "Though, I do have one question, if you don't mind, your majesty."

"Go ahead." Jaune said tilting his head. He would really have to give Taiyang a title as well. A minor lord, most likely of the most minor kind. After all, he had to be referred to with _something_ , and a first name basis wasn't quite comfortable.

"You _were_ the one that bought 'Junior's' correct? My daughter was talking about a new owner a few weeks ago, who had doubled her wage or something." Taiyang said, getting both Peter, and Oobleck to raise their eyebrows towards him. They'd known that he'd _bought_ the place, but not about the doubling of the wage.

The guards outside the room were most likely wondering why they had not gotten a pay raise.

"Yes… I _am_ the new wealthy owner of 'Junior's'." He said before straightening his tunic and trying to look as professional and kingly as possible, boxers or no. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No your majesty." Taiyang said, before taking a step back. "I was simply wondering."

"Good." Jaune said, as he started glancing around the room for some pants. It wouldn't do for him to be without them for _too_ long, especially not around a lady now would it? "Had you said yes, I would've cut her pay in half."

There was a nervous laugh from Taiyang and the large man looked awkward a bit.

At least Taiyang showed no signs of knowing just _why_ the girls and Junior had gotten a pay raise. But that was fine. It wasn't like it was anything which would affect anything other than their coin purses.

"Also, don't bother informing your current customers." Jaune said, turning his head over his shoulder as Taiyang bowed and was about to leave with his daughter. Or, other daughter. "You will be making things much more important than horseshoes from now on."

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

She took a heavy breath, sweat dripping off of her brow and onto the cobblestones below. Doubling over, she clutched her stomach, tired from the constant physical exertion she was forced through for the past six hours.

On the bright side, they were confident that they wouldn't be found.

Though, she was absolutely exhausted. By no means, was Blake in bad shape. She was tone, and muscular. Her arms and legs powerful, much like her core was strong. Long legs, a hourglass figure and moderately sized breasts were all additional pluses coming from her conditioning and lifestyle.

(Though, she supposed her graceful body, and apparently quite pretty face could be attributed to a familial trait. From her mother's side. Much like her unique, dark black hair, and honey coloured eyes.)

Still gasping for air as she stripped her gloves off and ran them over her face, Blake winced as they traced over a small cut. Thankfully the mask breaking hadn't done as much as it could've. She has seen people who've gone blind from a broken mask before.

It is not a pretty sight.

"You're sure we weren't followed?" Her partner said from across the way, leaning against the wall even as his own chest heaved. Pulling back his hood, the man's dark red hair came to light in the small alley, a pair of black horns poking through the curls in the front.

"I'm sure Adam." Blake said. Was she sure? Not entirely. They'd looped around, and looped again, before dropping off the weapons, before taking a convoluted and overly complicated way to get back to where they were.

From the ambush site to where they were, it should've taken less than ten minutes by walking. Instead they'd screwed around for a long time, all to come to the conclusion that enforcers were about to come crashing out of doors.

"I think we're safe." She said once more, as he ran a hand through his hair and moved it out of his face. _His_ mask was still intact, luckily for him. "You're not going to take it off?"

Adam shook his head. He'd always been paranoid, but it was coming out in full force here. "My face is not something to be seen so easily. Besides, we don't know who may be watching."

Reaching up, she pulled her own hood off before shrugging off the coat in the alleyway. The heavy studded leather worked, but it was heavy, and unbelievably hot, even in the negative temperatures.

They'd left more clothing here, as well as bags, but she doubted it would be enough.

"We need to report in as soon as possible." Blake said, turning to him. Now wearing something not so sleek and leather, she was instead clothed in a black shirt, and a long skirt. A regular peasant.

"You're right." He said, before taking off the belt and leaning his blade against the wall of the alleyway. No matter how recognizable it was, that fool kept the bloody thing around all the time. "Sienna needs to know we failed."

"We can make it there no problem." Blake said, bagging the armor and weapons before leaving them beside Adam. He would have to be the one carrying it. "I can't believe he slipped from our grasp."

"He must've known we were coming." Her partner in crime said, before bagging his own gear minus the blade, which he returned to his waist. It was a blade, exotic in nature and certainly not from this kingdom.

"I don't think he would've." Shaking her head, she looked down the alley before walking out, her shoes clacking against the cobblestones in the early hours of the morning. "Certainly didn't _seem_ prepared. I _saw_ him, I was _this_ close, and he didn't have _any_ idea what was going on."

"What did you think of him?" The red haired bull faunus asked snorting, unappreciative of Vale's new king. Something she personally found a bit uncalled for.

The king has done nothing for, or against the faunus so far. There was nothing to judge him on.

"It was hard to judge his character when a dagger was being put to his ribs, and our comrades were bleeding out on the floor, Adam." Blake said with a sigh. Tonight had been a mess. A mess of which she shouldn't have even been involved.

"He's weak. Vale's beloved new king ran, when he should've stayed and fought like a man of honor." Adam said huffing, clearly frustrated that they hadn't managed to kill him. Though, his words were awfully hypocritical.

Fought like a man of honor? They were raining crossbow bolts around him during an uncalled for ambush which was created for the sole purpose of killing the king. That was hardly honorable.

They walked through the rest of the city in relative silence, the two of them with their footsteps echoing throughout the night. There was nearly nobody around this early in the morning, except for the odd beggar sleeping in an alley or some small alcove they called home.

Looking up at the sky, she thanked the gods for her night vision. Arguably the most useful thing about being faunus. As though in response to her thoughts, the ears atop her head twitched, the furry black appendages flickering through the crisp air.

She felt the goosebumps rising on her arms.

Arriving at a district of the city more alive at night, Blake glanced around as trace amounts of light slipped out of windows. Too poor to afford nice curtains, the people used what barely worked, but even then.

The warm glow of the light bathed the streets.

Music came out of doors as they swung open and closed, drunks stumbled across the road as they moved from one bar to the next. Drinking their sorrows away, doing nothing to benefit society, blaming everything on the people who didn't do anything.

They, for the most part, have been the cause of their own misfortune.

Arriving at an establishment which spilled light, without the accompanying noise, Blake walked around to the back door, where the massive gashes were carved into the door. She must've stood outside this door a thousand times, each of those times wondering what would happen next.

Was that a good thing? A bad thing?

It was a small, unassuming building. Two floors, and not much space, but it worked for their purposes. It had no fancy paint styles, much like the rest of the homes here. Though, this had the benefit of being properly constructed, rather than being a shack in these slums.

Knocking on the back door, all of the trace movement she heard from beyond the door ceased. She supposed her advanced hearing was one of the _very_ few perks of being a faunus. Though, she doubted most people would take the discrimination, and abuse for it.

A slat eventually slid open, and a eye peered through. It was a thin slat, and certainly not big enough for a blade. "One second."

The small opening closed once more with a clack before there was the sound of locks being undone and a bolt being removed from across the doorway. Being pulled open, the door was held open for them as she and Adam quickly made their way inside.

The insides of the small place was different than the outside, that was certain.

Exotic rugs hung from the walls as decoration, and lamps were held to the walls, and on small low tables around the room. In between the tables were rich orange cushions, made for sitting. There were a lot around the room, most with people lounging on them, or being patched up with winces, and hisses of pain.

Incense filled the air, and made its way up her nose, and she wrinkled her nose accordingly. It was a pleasant smell sometimes, yes, but now it was warm, stuffy, and far too suffocating for the damn smell.

"Put away the gear, I'll make the formal report." Blake said, before Adam nodded and made his way across the room to their corner. He'd claimed it the first day they joined, and since then he made sure people knew it was theirs.

A antisocial racist psycopath who somehow managed to talk less than she did, unless it was about screaming slurs at the priviliged. Sitting in a corner, along, looking menacing.

Lifting her long skirt as she walked up the stairs, Blake continued upwards. Once more, her eyes caught on the few snippets of text which were nailed to the walls, and she was reminded of why she was doing all of this in the first place.

The hallway upstairs was small, lit, and unassuming. Two rooms on the right for equipment and supplies, two rooms on the left. One for Sienna Khan, their occasionally present coordinator and mastermind, and another room for what she assumed was documents.

Blake had never learned what was behind that last locked door.

Knocking on the last door on the left, she could easily hear the mumbled 'Come in.' from beyond it, before turning the door handle and stepping in. There was a desk against one wall, rugs soundproofing and adding decoration to all the other walls.

Above the desk was hung maps and charts, routes through the city. A stack of papers and books teetered dangerously on the desk, and the small assortment of crates near the door she knew was filled with even more papers.

"What was the outcome of the ambush Blake?" Sienna said, her voice soft, as she flipped through another page. Seated in her high backed chair, the leader of this little faction looked up.

She was a beautiful woman, exotic as everything in this building. A faunus with the traits of a tiger, a rare but supposedly very majestic animal in Mistral. The extra set of ears on her head had two rings through one of them, and the dark hair spiking up in between them was styled asymmetirically.

Her dark skin, and tattoo work along her body resembled that of a dark tiger, the black and red outfit doing nothing more but making her look more and more invincible, unstoppable, powerful. She looked, and seemed absolutely in control.

"The king lives, he killed two of our own himself." Blake said, bluntly. Trying to dance around things would be pointless. "I tried to finish him, but was blind sided by a civilian and forced to leave."

Sienna was forgiving if you let her be, but give her an excuse to destroy you, and she would in a heart beat.

"At least you're not stupid." Sienna said, looking up from her book before dog earring a page and putting it onto the desk. "Had you died as well, we would've lost someone very valuable to the cause."

Ah yes… The cause. _The_ cause was perhaps more accurate.

What was their cause? To create havock, before pressuring and threatening the ruling classes to make the life for the faunus better. Protests hadn't worked. Prayer hadn't worked. Things weren't getting better. So, they'd assembled this faction of folks, people truly dedicated to making things better.

So they'd become the White Fang. The flash in the night. The pristine tooth, not yet tainted in blood. Eager for something to bloody itself on.

"Your words mean a lot to me Sienna." Blake said. They were friends at least, in a mentor-student sort of way. "Though, had I stuck around, I might've been able to-"

"Might've been able to kill him and then die." The White Fang's 'high leader' said. This order was not new… Not really. Simple recreated, revitalized. Taken from an old church book, and turned into a new symbol of freedom

A symbol that equality would fight to be released.

"No… This idea was foolish from the start." She said, in frustration, her hands curling into fists as her face turned into that of a snarl. "A terrible, foolish idea. Now we're known, we've been explosed, and exposed ourselves. Everything could fall apart."

"I highly doubt that-" The cat faunus began before Sienna fixed her eyes upon her.

"They've seen our gear, possibly captured our men, noted our masks." The leader said, turning back tot he drawing board of everything they had. Contacts, facts, routes. All of it. "No… I should _not_ have let myself be pressured into ordering this tonight."

Adam, as well as the others had pressured her. The second the information came in, they swarmed her, demanded they did it. They claimed it was their only chance, the one and only time they could kill a monarch.

The one time they could make the world take them seriously.

This wasn't the only cell. Far from it. Across the country, across the globe, people were in places like this. All running themselves for the most part, but at the end of the day, the goal was thr same, and the faction was the same.

They were all the White Fang, and they would all make things equal.

Sienna sighed, sitting back in her chair as she looked at Blake. "Fill me in on the rest."

So, Blake did. Not leaving out a single detail, she told her everything she could. The waiting, the anticipation. A bird cawing, as they waited on the rooftops and in the alleyways. Nightfall coming, as darkness descended upon the city, and the guards drew out torches.

The king leaving the building, entering his carriage. A man following in soon afterwards. Them biding their time until they were being funneled down one smaller side street. Then, the attack. The cossbows, the shots, the horse using assasins driving from both ends, like a hammer onto an anvil.

The dramatic escape as his guards fell apart around him… His escape into a small store, breaking the window as he clambered in. She wasn't there to see what had happened in the street next, but as she ran she saw the massacre left behind. The battle ensuing in the shop, as well as the arrival of the blacksmith, and the king's lucky escape.

There was only one detail she left out.

"Sounds like we made it out better than it seems… We've collected the crossbow from our fallen comrade, and all their left with is standard weapons, and a bit of fitted armor, which can't prove anything." Sienna said, mulling it over calmly. She was well in tune with her emotions, but knew that remaining calm was remianing powerful.

"They may have our masks, but not our names. We killed around fifteen of the guards, as well as _someone_ important in the carriage. The king is hurt, cowering in his walls." She said, a smile appearing on her beautiful face as for her things seemed to sound better and better.

"Our resources are limited, but our pockets are still deep." Blake said. They gained money, and lots of it. Yet, they remained in the slums, where moving around unseen was easy, provided you had the coin.

Investments, illegal shipping and recieving… The renting out of cargo space on some boats, and the selling of goods around the world, made money. So did the property they owned, as the taverns, bars, and brothels generated income for the cause.

Humans, racist as they may be, seem to enjoy women of a different race. Provided their wives never learned of it. A cost for secrecy was imposed, and respected. As long as they paid…

While they faught for equality, they were criminals. The underworld. They were operating a wide spider's net, with fingers in every pie, right under the nose of the tax man. How they got away with it, she had no idea.

All she knew, is that most of the papers in this room were regarding money.

"People who weren't siding with us before, will now be donating lien, in the hopes that we carry out their wish and make things equal." Blake said, talking about the general populace. It was true, not everyone was onboard, wishing that the White Fang would just leave it alone.

But they would never leave equality alone.

"We're still making money, and people will be rallying to our cause from the couragous attempt made this night." Sienna said, speaking Blake's own thoughts out loud. They'd be flocking alright. "Though, with more members, there is a higher chance of our presence being revealed and shut down."

"It doesn't appear that things are acutally going all that badly…" Sienna said, a single finger to her chin, as the marks along her shoulders stood out in the lighting. "Tell everyone downstairs I said good job when you go back down. I'll be down later."

Blake turned to leave, now dismissed before hearing the high leader call her name once more. Turning on her heel, she faced the tiger faunus, as her ear twitched twice. All she wanted to do was sleep today.

"During your scuffle with his royal majesty, did he get a look at your face?" She asked. The detail. That one detail Blake had left out from the retelling of events as she saw them. "Your forhead is bleeding."

She shook her head. Lying. Easy when done right. Make it simple. The more convoluted and twisted, the harder it is to keep track and make believable. "It cracked, but it didn't break. He didn't see my face."

Sienna nodded. "That's good then. I'd hate to even risk it, but you'll have another new assignment in a couple days. You've done good Blake."

Curtsying in a way which was absolutely against her character, Blake gave a fake little smile, so as to not seem too _obiously_ fake. "Thank you. Anything for the cause."

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune arrived back in the castle later that afternoon, much to the relief of his servants, and the noblemen currently staying near the estate. After giving a brief audience to adress their concerns, he gave them strict orders not to let anything slip out from the meeting before returning to his chambers.

They were looking into anything which may connect the group behind his attack.

Pulling strings he wasn't quite able to reach, the nobles from around the country were looking for similar attacks and sightings. Purchases of specialized masks of _porcelin_? That had to be recorded somewhere.

Sitting in his chair before wincing, he coughed. A trip to the physician told him that he would be fine, if in pain for a day or two. Thankfully nothing was broken, and the small cuts from the glass were only superficial.

Pulling out his own papers, Jaune took out the only ones that mattered. They may be finding things by themselves, but that was too slow. It was all just for show anyways, to make the enemy think he didn't know who they were.

He knew exactly who they were.

He knew _exactly_ how to ruin them. Stop the organization in their tracks, while making a huge political win. All he needed to do was time it correctly, and everything would fall into place.

' _I have so many plans for this kingdom… So, so many, and yet they will never give me a moment of peace in which I can make changes for the better. It's always once crisis after another, one uphill battle after the next. At least we now have lien in our coffers, and money to invest. We've making good progress, but that's not good enough.'_

He sighed, once more thinking about the changes that would be made. Already, this was going to be totally changing the world, and it would get him on the badside of more than a few families, but it would be necessarry.

He'd been planning to do it from the start, and do it he shall…

Taking out a journal, Jaune flipped to a certain page, before plonking it onto his desk. Taking out a fountain pen, he looked at what was already there. On the left page, a hand drawn symbol for the group.

A white animal head, that of a fearsom beast with three clawmarks over head.

That was the thing with spy networks. They were meant to be used when they were needed. But at the same time, they could never be idle. They would collect, and collect, and report back to him directly.

Which is why he visited them, and made sure that everything they said was recorded in this. His book of information. He had another one copied of course, but he did that by hand. In here was information on everything.

' _The White Fang. The name originally comes from a text in book two of the Chonicles of Light. A fearsome organization noted to tear down false idols, and burn worshippers of the fake. Kings too were torn down in these dark ages before the civilized time, and thrown to the wolves.'_

Thus, Jaune began to read. He was willing to inject his own people into the underworld, and to make the entire place darker as long as he wasn't involved. As long as the information gathered was helpful.

As long as it would help him _know his enemy_.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Damn. No long, rambling author's note. This is a day later than it was meant to come out, and a month after the last chapter, but that's life. I'm sure fellow authors, and just in general people will understand where I'm coming from.

Well, I'm _really_ tired. So please, leave a review, tell me what you thought, have a wonderful evening, drink some Pepsi, and play some h-games online!~

 **Review Responses:**

 **Random O' Panda:** I think we both know.

 **gdvp111:** You do really great, in depth reviews which help a lot, so we discuss in PM.

 **desdelor97:** Blake is always interesting :)

 **Syntras:** Cinder? I thought I made it obvious ;-;. But yes, I'm enjoying writing this a lot, and while I know half of the intricacies, I will never talk about or type out, they _will_ exist.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Political ass? Not sure… Is a terrorist faction a political ass he can kick?

 **Pharos666:** Thanks! Yes, yes we have!~

 **JustADustyOldQrow:** Why thank you!~

 **ZHsteven:** Haha, the honeymoon isn't for some time! His suitors aren't even here yet! (I got the joke, don't worry.)

 **fall equinox 1:** Why thank you!~ Also, I'm not old.

 **.1690:** You sir, believed correct. Also, yes. I tried making Henry savage there.

 **Mysterious Mr. E:** Well, _technically_ the message would take too long to get to her in Vacuo, so she won't learn until she returns. Sorry for the withdrawls :P

 **1st Dragon King:** Haha, yup! Though we all saw it coming.

 **R-king 93:** Thanks!

 **Cat Poster:** Blake! Also, yeah… Stuff is really the best way to describe it.

 **The Masked Mummer:** Cardin's backstory will be revealed eventually. More action to come eventually. You're probably correct about those bad apples. Thanks for reviewing!

 **MadmansDeath:** Haha, yeah. Somehow didn't hear him clunking down the stairs, and she's got _two_ sets of ears! And he's not particularily quiet!

 **MrWhitecoal:** We'll explain more about the White Fang in the future, don't worry. Also, longest chapter yet :)

 **SnapDragon21:** Thanks… ~snappy?~

 **BukkakeNoJutsu:** Thank you very much!

By the way, can I just say thank you for all the love this is recieving? This is certainly a breath of fresh air compared to my other stories sometimes, since this is all out of my mind… Though at times, this story is hard to write for the same reasons. Nice to see that people are enjoying it though :)

-DragonManMax


	7. Chapter 7

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**

' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** You know, I never once claimed that medieval economics were a strong suit of mine. Everything I introduce, or bring up, is certainly researched, but for the most part is just my speculation about how these systems worked, and would react.

But even then, most medieval economies were not designed from the start to be completely ineffective and dumb, like this one was.

Anyways, sorry for the month between updates. Life gets in the way, and being entirely honest, I don't feel the same thrill writing RWBY until I'm halfway into a chapter, meaning it takes time for my engines to be purring.

That said, I still do my best with every update, because it's what you deserve. I will never not finish a piece of work I started. That said, it may take me awhile to get my passion back. Any ideas?

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter VII**

* * *

Kings were not allowed to break down.

People, all people everywhere, had their problems. From something in their life they are unable to deal with emotionally, to a physical problem, or health concern. There was something for everybody, that would get on their nerves, and tear them to pieces, bit by bit.

Much like everyone had a price, everyone too, had a problem.

To escape these problems, everybody had their own way. Some, the few that did not break down, or fall apart, confronted them, head on. They went, and fixed their problems, nipping it at the bud, before it can tower over them and destroy them.

Others, who were perhaps not so resilient, or able to properly remove their problems from their life, had entirely different ways to solve their problems. Whether it be intense drinking, until they were fallen underneath the table too drunk to think, or drug use, which would spiral them into some sort of pleasurable reality, all the way to whoring… Where you would pay someone money, just to feel wanted, to feel like you're in pleasurable company.

There were ways to escape from problems.

People escaped to avoid breaking down, but when you _couldn't_ escape? That's when you were meant to breakdown. Or at least, start breaking down. If you haven't escaped, and are now facing your problems head on, you're almost always given the choice of either fixing that problem, or succumbing to it.

Jaune was not allowed to escape from his problems.

Thus, the thing Jaune had to do every time something happened which would require him to be king, was to confront the problem. Why? Because someone like Jaune could not simply succumb, and do nothing in the face of absolute defeat.

No, he must rise above it all, and triumph against that of which lesser men would break.

Killing. That was certainly a thing which most people seemed to be unable to get over. Or at least, guilt would be allowed by that person to consume them, and they'd almost feel like they deserve it, for killing. Jaune… He wasn't quite like that.

How could you confront the problem he felt about killing someone, when the people you've done it to are already dead and burned? It's not like the two assassins would spring back to life with a quick, but possible deserved 'Sorry!' now was it?

The guilt however, remained, and that was something he'd have to cope with.

So, even as he dried himself off, and wrapped the towel around his waist, Jaune was thinking of that very conundrum. Now feeling fairly presentable, if a bit self conscious about his lack of serious muscle, or any muscle at all, Jaune clapped his hands and several maids came in with the necessary healing ointments and medicines which needed to be reapplied.

Closing his eyes as their hands rubbed over his chest, and occasionally his face or back, he waited for the cooling sensation to kick in. He didn't mind that they did it for him, and they did so gladly. Most of these people had been serving him for years, and may as well be called his friends even.

Wincing as one of them dabbed a small, glass made cut on his chest a bit too hard, Jaune's mind went back to the problem in his mind.

' _I killed those two men. Quite brutally really. A bashed in head, splattered by a spiked morning star of all things… And a knife into another one, severing the spine… As long as I've acknowledged what I've done, I've made progress haven't I?'_

It was good to know that the denial stage was done. Sorted through and over with when he was sitting on the floor of that smith's shop weeping. The acceptance stage had already settled in, and he knew that he killed them for good reason.

' _They were assassins there for the sole purpose of killing me. I know for a fact that is what they intended to do, and don't have to doubt they would've killed me if they could. Meaning of course, that it was a situation in which it was me or them. Without them in the world, perhaps a family is without a father, and an uncle…'_

Even as he thought, he felt some bandages wrapping around his shoulders, which had received the most of the glass as he broke through the window.

' _Without me in the world, there is a lot of good which could be done, suddenly gone. I can almost certainly do more with my life, than with my death, thus it's a good exchange. Their life for mine. But now the real question is whether I see it that way or not.'_

He took in a deep breath as his servants finished. Opening his eyes, Jaune looked at the two of them and nodded, before they bowed. "Have a pleasant day, your majesty."

"Thank you kindly. To you as well." Jaune said, before walking over to his bed. Another pair of servants had walked in, laying today's outfit on the bed. Normally, he'd chose for himself, but today he was going to be busy lobbying.

' _I am certainly, not a monster. Would a monster feel regret? No, no they would not. I've felt regret, sorrow over the loss of it all. Unless they were a completely despicable demon of a person, I don't think I'd ever stop feeling pain at the uselessness of all the killing in the world… No, I'm not a monster. I'm a king, who traded two lives, for his own, so that he can make more lives better.'_

Pulling on his white cotton shirt, before tugging on his underwear and pants, Jaune felt good. The clothing was soft against his skin, and didn't aggravate his wounds much, while at the same time being good enough to be presentable. At least, in the more private meetings he would be attending today.

Closing his eyes, the king took another deep breath before opening them again and gazing into the mirror. It was a nicer one, the old one only being so reflective. This was easily better crafted, and he could see the patterns in his own eyes if he tried hard enough.

"Time to play."

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Joan looked back to her armed escort discreetly.

Sir Arthur had been with the family for quite some time now, acting as a bodyguard. She wasn't sure whether it was a family thing, or something her father had done for him, but he had been quite loyal since his teens if stories about him were true.

If other stories about him were true, that also meant that Sir Arthur wasn't even really a knight at all. Or at least, not a very proficient one with the blade, preferring to use his wit during warfare. If she remembered correctly from what she heard a _very_ long time ago about the man, then the last time he fought in one on one combat where people could see, was at least a decade ago.

Though, Sir Arthur Watts was a good man.

He must've been if Jaune had entrusted him to keep her safe, if it was Jaune at all. Though even then, if Peter had done it, odds were good that he too wanted her kept safe. The general, portly as he may be, was almost like a grandfather.

A immensely strong, brilliant commander, who loved hearing his own voice kind of grandfather.

Though that said, Watts was known for his less than savory, and perhaps unhonourable maneuvers during war. Night attacks, ambushes, all the dirty plays in the book were said to have been done by him.

Sir Arthur Watts the Cunning.

Looking up at the walls of the beautifully carved hallway, she found it immensely pretty to look at. The sandstone had been polished to a gleaming shine after it was cut, and was different colours, all going up in layers of orange and yellow. A warm hue, made nicer by the bright sunlight coming in through the glass-less windows of the hall.

The cool breeze was courtesy of those same windows being open, and with it came a smell of distinctly salty air, which wasn't smelly at all. In all honesty, she found the salty air refreshing. Though perhaps that was only because the fish smell was blown an entirely different direction from the palace.

Thankfully the architects and planners had gone to lengths even preparing for that.

Below them, the exotic and almost unreal city sprawled below, reaching out like long fingers towards the sea. Stretched out in some strange, yet oddly well ordered manner, the streets were filled with square buildings, reaching no more than three floors, then two, then one story as they headed down towards the beach.

It seemed like things were organized that you were meant to be able to see the ocean from everywhere you were.

Something that, once more, was a bit intriguing about a country based almost entirely in a desert. Centered around the few oases in the desert, most cities other than the capital weren't all too large.

Though, there was a few rivers going through the desert. Of course, they were so spread apart, that trying to hold a kingdom on both was too much. Instead, Vacuo was growing almost all of it's food, limited as it was, in that irrigated and rather lush area by the river.

Of course, Vacuo's culture drew people from all the other countries, inspiring population growth which continued throughout generations. Really, it was flourishing as it rose, and the rich got rich, as the poor grew poorer.

However, eventually they had begun to run out of room near their oases, and the people moved east, towards Vale. That, was certainly the main reason for the conflict between the two countries in the past.

There was room enough for both of them, but everyone was always a bit land hungry.

Joan took a quick breath in, partially taken off guard as the doors at the end of the hall they were waiting inside suddenly opened. On the other side was what appeared to be a passage into a much larger room which would delve further into the rock of the mountains, and to what she could only assume was the throne room.

Coming out the doors were two burly men wearing light pants, which hung loosely against their legs, and vests kept open, showing their tone body. Spears were in their hands, a small orange drapiere hanging from the tip.

"The King will see you now!" One of them shouted in what was probably a far too boisterous voice considering they were just a few feet away. "Enter with us, into the throne room!"

Stepping to the side, they faced each other, almost blank expressions on their faces before Joan looked at Watts. Shrugging, the man's moustache twitched before he went first, clearly sizing up the two men as he passed.

Joan followed soon behind him.

Entering, to their right were large windows, or rather, one massive window taking up the entire wall, letting in the breeze from the sea. Like the hallway, it was salty air, and refreshing, but she saw some curtains bundled at the top if it was ever raining.

To the left was the rest of the room, extending into the sandstone with large circular pillars of a white stone keeping the roof up apparently. Beyond the massive line of pillars was an raised pedestal, on top of which sat a throne.

Rather simple in design, it was still elegant, and she could see why the king could sit from there, admiring the view and ruling in comfort.

Sitting atop the throne, was the ruler of Vacuo itself. Menta Sustrai, the Defender King.

A large man, seemingly six feet tall, he was a veritable mountain. Broad shoulders, and a massive chest rippling with muscles, easily visible between the two leather straps that crossed over his chest and held his white wrap around skirt in place.

The mint hair on his head, which was the common trademark of the Sustrai family, was short and cut well. A matching beard was close to his cheeks, even as his red eyes fixed onto her.

Making her deepest, and most respectful bow, in the way the servants outside had instructed her to do, Joan kept herself there for a few moments as Arthur dropped to one knee. "Rise."

Straightening herself, and running her hands over her dress briefly to smooth the white linen of wrinkles, Joan looked at the King. To her surprise, he was smiling in a fairly friendly manner. "Welcome to Vacuo, esteemed guests. While I am disappointed your brother himself could not be here, I can understand his circumstances."

She nodded. "I'm sure you can imagine everything he's getting done your majesty… Our father left him with quite a mess to clean up, if I'm to believe my brother's word, which I do completely."

Jaune, while not perfect, had never lied to her. At least, never within his knowledge. If he had, he was always sure to apologize. It was cute the way he stumbled over himself, and blew things totally out of proportions.

"Your father was a gifted conqueror, who left his people in the hands of a council which couldn't do much as he continued making wars." Menta said, turning to his left and snapping his fingers. Moments later, a servant hurried forwards carrying a tray with a jug of water, and several glasses.

"I sincerely pray that your brother does not follow down his path. The time for conflict is over… It's time to finally continue, and if not cooperate, than tolerate." He said, taking a glass from the servant, and pouring his own water. Inside the clear liquid were several swirling leaves.

"Trust me, your majesty. My brother fully intends to cooperate, and sends his dearest regards, in the form of this letter. What is inside, I can not say other than that." Joan said, pulling one of Jaune's six letters from the hands of Watts.

A servant came a moment later, whisking it up and away to Menta, and the King inspected the seal briefly before cracking it open. Withdrawing the letter from the confines of the fine paper envelope, he unfolded the apparently three pieces of paper.

Then, he leant back, and started reading with a hum.

Joan watched his face, searching for anything concerning but saw nothing. The man occasionally bit his lip, but it just seemed like a habit, rather than a sign of something.

Hearing the swoosh of a door opening, while at the same time a few birds called and flew by the window, Joan turned to the first noise. The light white dress they'd purchased upon arrival swirled by her shins.

Walking into the room, came the person she could only assume was the King's daughter. Looking much like him, with her warm brown skin, and other exotic features, she was quite stunning. A white wrap of cloth tightly clung to her breasts, and a skirt went down to her knees, while a pair of golden earrings complimented the white beautifully.

Menta looked up from his reading for a moment. "Lady Joan, meet my daughter, Emerald. Quite a troublemaker, but rest assured she can remain here while we converse about everything, and be trusted not to let anything escape these chambers."

Emerald, who was now confirmed as his daughter almost scoffed. "I'm not a troublemaker father, you've simply forgotten what fun is. Life is here so that we can have a good time!"

"Well fun, it's certainly not escaping your guards to go on wild adventures through the city." The King said, returning to his reading as his daughter gave a victorious smirk nonetheless.

Emerald crossed her arms underneath her bosom, pushing up the perfectly sized brown melons slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Joan. Forgive my father, he can be sour sometimes."

"With reason. I'm sure we weren't giving him the easiest time running his kingdom." Joan said. While she didn't exactly like making her own kingdom seem at fault all the time, it was necessary.

Besides, it was true for the most part.

Her father certainly had given Vacuo more than its fair share of grief, and they in return didn't _truly_ retaliate. Had they mobilized everything they had, Vacuo could've perhaps halted even what was back then the great Valean war machine.

"Your brother appears to be quite the visionarry Lady Joan." Menta said, looking down at his daughter. "I can only hope one day my daughter takes as much time as he has clearly spent thinking, thinking herself."

"Is there something I should know about in the letter your majesty?" Joan said, her interest piqued, and Watts who had been previously standing still, like a silent sentinel over them, shuffled slightly.

It was clear that he had been listening the whole time, and taking in everything.

After all, he was Arthur Watts the Cunning.

"I too am interested in this father, if only to see what a King my own age has thought up." Emerald said respectfully, before walking nearer to Joan. With her, came a servant carrying a tray, holding on it a refilled jug of cool looking water.

Offering her a glass quietly, Emerald had the servant pour them some glasses into nice crystal before passing Joan one. Tasting the water, she was delighted to taste the refreshing sensation of mint infused in it.

Truly prefect for the warm weather outside.

"Well, if you're truly so interested, why not come back with us?" Joan asked, placing the now half empty glass back onto the tray. The servant left without another word, before everyone else in the room waited for her to continue.

"We would be more than happy to have you as a guest…" She continued, looking towards the King of Vacuo for his reaction. While this wasn't perhaps what Jaune had intended for her to do, she _was_ here to create better relations was she not?

"What say _you_ of this daughter?" The king said, once more folding up the letter, before placing it onto the sandy armrest of his throne. "I have no objections to it… If anything I believe a trip to broaden your horizons is long overdue."

"I-I'm flattered, but I'm not sure if I'm able to agree at this very moment." Emerald said, before looking up at her father again. "If you may please give me a few days to decide, that would be greatly appreciated, Lady Joan."

"Do not worry princess." Joan said, with a small smile upon her lips. "We're to be here for a few days still, departing only when our business is done, for the long trip back."

"Though I'm afraid you'll be there too late to be qualified as a suitor for his royal majesty." Menta jested towards his daughter, and Watts snorted. "Though, whether I'm happy or not about that, I do not know."

"It indeed would've been a great chance to strengthen our bond, but alas, it's not to be so your majesty." Joan said, laughing internally at Emerald's expression as she was left entirely out of it.

Though, there was more to it than that.

While yes, it would've been a great opportunity for them to strengthen their bond with Vacuo, if Jaune married the quite dashing Emerald Sustrai, they simply weren't on good enough terms to do that. Not to mention, that the main block in the way of peace between the two people's, King Nicholas, was now out of the way, and they wouldn't even _need_ a diplomatic marriage to sort out their relationship.

Not when they were already fairly approving of Jaune.

"Well, as I said, we will be in town for a while longer." She said, continuing before looking at Emerald. "Now your majesty, while I am sure we could do it ourselves, do you think we could entrust these four letters with you, to send to the four great families of Mistral?"

"The four _great_ families or the four _old_ families?" Menta said, clapping before a servant came, and stood in front of Joan. "There is nearly no difference, but it's best to use the correct terms when speaking of the four old families."

"Ah, my apologies your majesty." Joan said, glancing at Watts. He very discreetly shrugged. He had no idea that there was a difference either. Strange. "I'll be sure to use the correct terms from now on."

"That's fine, Lady Joan." He said, before standing from his throne, and walking down to stand near them. He was slightly taller than her, and indeed was an imposing figure.

"Princess?"

A new woman came in now, in the same kind of clothing as Emerald, but with her top being red and her bottom being black. She, unlike the King's daughter must've been a noble, or handmaiden.

Her fair skin seemed to radiate with a very healthy glow in the sunlight, and the woman's hair was raven. Small golden accessories adorned her body, a gold chain necklace, some small pendant earrings. Amber eyes flicked across the room, scanning everyone inside before fixing on the Vacuoan princess.

She was stunning.

"Yes Cinder?" Emerald asked, turning to the left to talk to the woman she most certainly knew. Looking to Watts, Joan saw him shrug again. He didn't know who she was either.

"Someone outside is attempting to court you, and causing quite the ruckus. Perhaps it's best to go meet him, so as to stop his destruction of private property." The apparently named Cinder said, before gesturing out the door behind her.

Turning back to Joan and Watts, Emerald curtsied in her strange, desert way before straightening once more.

"It has been a pleasure Lady Joan. Trust that you will have my answer to your proposal before you leave here." She said, eventually turning back to Cinder. Without saying another word to her father, Emerald left.

Looking at Menta, Joan judged that it was totally normal to do that around here.

"Well, your majesty, I take it there is nothing left in the letter for us to discuss?" She asked, turning back to the King of Vacuo himself. So far, she felt as though this trip has gone well.

"Nothing indeed Lady Joan." He said, before gesturing around the room. "If you would like to stay in our palace while you are here, you are welcome. We can make rooms for you without difficulty."

"We would be glad to accept your hospitality." Joan said, smiling before looking at Watts. Walking to her side, he made sure everything on him was in place. "However, we have other matters in Vacuo to attend to at the moment… We will return later."

"Your rooms will be later when you return, as well as a dinner with me if you so wish."

"I'd be delighted to accept."

"I look forwards to it, Lady Joan…" Menta said, before walking back to his throne, and sitting down. "Also, we will be sending back a gift with you, for your brother, in exchange for everything he's done, and _will_ do for us."

"I know not what he plans, but I'm sure it is well earned." She said, smiling brightly. Her brother was always surprising her in one way or another, and that's one thing she loved about him.

"It is indeed."

Curtsying as Watts bowed, Joan flowed out of the room once they were dismissed, her light white dress floating about her ankles nicely. The breeze continued in through the windows, as she and Watts began making their way back to the entrance of the compound.

Things had gone well… Well indeed.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune left the small meeting hall to the side of the castle with a sigh. Everything had gone well, and it was a weight off his shoulders, now that he no longer had to expect resistance for his future plans.

Or at least, for most of them.

Stepping onto the cobblestone grounds of the inner castle walls, Jaune watched in silence as his guards came in around him, protective but not suffocating. The way he preferred it. On his hip, two daggers in the event of an attack.

As they continued on their slow march to his new blacksmith Taiyang's new abode, his mind drifted back to the meeting, the crunching of feet against stone a good soundtrack to it.

Where the economy had been concerned, while not entirely understanding of the numbers at first, when fed the correct information in the correct way, the lords proved very receptive… In fact, they were more than eager to do what he was doing, and invest some of their personal fortunes into their own local economies, which was a very good thing.

Where land had been concerned, he had also gotten approval. Well, for most of the lords at least.

Militias were growing more expensive if they were run and maintained solely by the lord, and farming was inefficient at the moment, but that seemed like it was on the path to correction. By implementing the idea that if dozens, or even hundreds of people all worked the same amount of land, they could be more efficient with the amount of food grown, he had gained their attention.

Once he'd explained that this increased food, would lead to increased production of gross domestic product?

Well, none of them had really known what that had meant, save for a select few of the more veteran lords and ladies. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily at the turn of a generation, Jaune was finding his lords and ladies younger, their forties at least, so they were still inexperienced.

Much like himself… But where he had been planning on how to fix things in the event of his father's inevitable demise, they'd been hunting boar with their friends.

Of course, this wasn't mentioning the fact he had access to all sorts of experienced and wise advisors.

Generally, the idea was this: If forty people all worked the same large enclosure of land, they could farm the hell out of it. They could graze, grow, gain minerals, on every open space they had available, and be far more productive than they'd be able to be should they continue to be spread out in their little farms.

What Jaune assumed would happen once these enclosures was created, is that in the center, or near the center, there would be a village pop up, where most people would live, before carting out to the fields for work.

While it likely wouldn't be quite so clean, that was the plan.

From the increased food, and increased production, would come increased free time for the populace to be doing things other than sewing seeds, and removing weeds. That meant, that they'd be spending more time creating things, like dolls, toys, clothing, and everything else essential for people to thrive.

Once that started happen, and more products were put in, they would then acquire more wealth as a whole, while at the same time hopefully researching into future advancements.

Taxing some of this wealth, Jaune would put it towards paying off the kingdom's current debt, improving things in need of improvement, and to act as a reserve in the event the money dries up. But, the money _not_ taxed, would hopefully remain fairly local, and generate business for the local populace.

That business, would hopefully help contribute to creating a loop of growth and prosperity for the perceivable future... Which would help contribute to more effective militias, and eventually help pay for a full time national army, as well as other services.

' _The numbers aren't back, and these are strange ideas, but everyone seemed receptive, and happy to work with it, assuming that they all grew fatter pockets… The council okayed it for now, at least for further research, if not implementation… All that's required is fine tuning those concepts, and then implementation can be done with virtually no problem.'_

Naturally, the ideas wouldn't be so neat as he was explaining, but they'd work. Hopefully at least.

Some of his other ideas hadn't been quite so widely accepted, but most people in the East, near the border between Vale and Vacuo were accepting. That was mainly due to their already open culture, and the fact that they didn't care who you were, as long as you could survive.

It seems to have partially rubbed off on the lords and ladies from there… Not mentioning that the Scarletinas were in the East, and already attempting to forge strong bonds with the Dachis, Alistairs, and the Adels, in order to secure power.

For a Faunus noble family, they were doing remarkably well.

Of course, their acceptance of Faunus in the west overall was a good thing. There was a small sprinkling of support for the Faunus people elsewhere in the country, but it was normally too spread out to be helpful.

With the East as a whole being supportive, that meant that sweeping legislation changes to Faunus rights would be able to take hold, and grow... Before long, hopefully most of the peasant class and commoners adopted that new way of thinking.

Though, the Church was in the way of that a bit.

Ever since their prophets were killed over a misunderstanding, all those years ago, the Church had hated them. The faunus were 'heretics' they said, 'crazy' they said… They simply refused to forgive for what had happened years ago, to people not they… No, the Pope while important, had to get over it.

Jaune, may just be the thing which forces his hand.

After all, he _was_ planning on making Faunus people here of equal right with humans for multiple reasons. For one, it would allow for a greater workforce, contributing to his earlier plans. With greater workers, and greater people being able to take jobs, or enlist in the army, it would stimulate the economy.

Then, there were other things.

From what his spies had gathered of the White Fang's purpose, they had figured out that their main purpose was to act as a figure head for Faunus rights… But of course, this was done with violence in mind, rather than the protests which had once been organized by a less aggressive form of the organization, according to his contacts.

The switch in leadership had caused them to change in tactics.

' _But, while they may make for a figurehead, what's the point of a figurehead when you don't even need it?'_

No… He was planning on stopping the whole movement... By giving them what they want. The thing is? It would work. The White Fang, they hadn't gone public yet, they hadn't made their demands heard, or into public knowledge. Whispers here and there, yes, but not on the common mind.

Jaune smiled as they continued out the gates, towards the nearby home of his new blacksmith.

If their demands were not made public, that made their attacks seem like nothing but violence, and Jaune wouldn't look weak, or look like he gave in to them… No, not at all, because _nobody_ knows _what_ they want. All they know is that they _might_ exist.

So, he wouldn't look like he's been successfully pressured, or controlled, but rather, that he was willing to enact change, which would ring out with the common folk…

In what would hopefully go well with the proper execution, Jaune was going to be able to raise his approval ratings with near every faunus… While simultaneously removing the need for an organization for Faunus rights, by _giving_ the Faunus their rights.

All while looking progressive, decisive, and in control.

A smile lit up his features even in the dark, as Jaune and his merry band of guards finally arrived at the Xiao-Long household. Stopping in front of the doorway, he reached up to the brand new knocker, hitting the red painted door a few times.

Stopping after three raps, he waited there, and heard some frantic shuffling moments later.

"One second!" Slightly surprised at who had said that, Jaune raised his eyebrow before the door was flung open. Standing on the other side a tad disheveled was a still stunning Yang Xiao-Long.

"Oh! Hi Boss! What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping back and allowing him to move into the home. Gesturing for his guards to wait outside, he knew they'd secure the perimeter for him.

"You don't have to call me boss outside of the pub Yang." He said, moving into mudroom. "After all, we're friends right? Well, even if not, I'm here to speak to your father."

Directly across from the door was a staircase going to the second story, in a light brown wood. The interior was well lit, caused by a set of lamps all turned on. Odd for nighttime, but he supposed it made sense they were still bustling about.

They'd just moved after all.

The living room to the right of the front door was filled with boxes, but there was some furniture already set up, like a couch, and a small table. Taking in the scent of freshly waxed floors, he looked at Yang.

"Of course we're friends man! But yeah, you wanted to see my Dad? Yeah, just a second, let me go get him." Walking upstairs, Yang apparently had no idea of the things Jaune's eyes were doing as she went up.

Tracing her movements, he looked from her bare feet upwards, eventually settling his eyes onto the small of her back. Wearing a brown shirt, and what appeared to be a simple pair of shorts, she still looked better than most ladies.

What could he say? The blonde hair which was so much like his own somehow burned brighter, her eyes always cheerful, like her personality. Yang Xiao-Long, was an _amazing_ girl, deserving of every ounce of praise he thought up.

Jaune hadn't had time to visit the pub recently, but he should really start going again.

Ever since he'd recruited Junior into one of his more primary information sources for the network, Jaune has been the owner of the pub, and therefore Yang's boss… Of course, as far as she and the other waitresses there knew, he was simply someone immensely wealthy.

Hei knew the truth, but kept it under wraps.

Though, he expecting that would come out today.

"-got it yeah, your boss, okay, _jeez_." Came a voice from upstairs.

Looking up, Jaune saw Taiyang, the massive blond man coming down the stairs before the man stopped. The blacksmith almost looked like he would kneel, before realizing that it would be too awkward for him to complete on the stairs. Continuing down, he was going to do it before Jaune held out his hand.

"When we're in private you don't have to bother bowing." The king in the room said, before Taiyang straightened and clapped his hands together to remove dust.

"What can I do for you your majesty?" The man asked, crossing his arms -which were absolutely massive- across his chest. "Other than thanking you for honoring me with this position of course."

"Your majesty?" Came another, more feminine voice from upstairs. Glancing past her father, Jaune looked at Yang's unique lilac eyes.

"Did I forget to tell everyone at the pub that I'm the current ruler of Vale?" Jaune said, biting his lip for a second as there was an awkward pause in the room. "Well, that seems like a bit of an oversight on my part."

"Y-Y-Y-" She was going to continue, before pointing at him, and then just gaping for a second. Raising an eyebrow, Jaune was briefly confused before looking back to her father.

"Will she be alright?"

"I assume it just needs a moment to sink in." Taiyang said, before looking at the King once more. "So, what is it you require from me your majesty?"

"I would like for you to begin procuring a set of armor for me. Full plate." Jaune said, waiting for Taiyang to nod along.

"What preferences would you like? Armor is not my absolute specialty, but I've crafted some good and _strong_ pieces over the years." The Blacksmith said, before Jaune took out a small written list.

"Light, yet highly durable, with few gaps in the armor… Preferably with the minimum amount of things that can be exploited, without being too bulky." He said, listing his preferences before continuing. "Any materials you like will be acquired, and given access to such, I recommend you make good use of it."

"I will your majesty."

"Good. I know not a huge amount about armor making, but I assume you'll be able to enamel it and engrave it once it is already done?" Jaune said, and the man nodded. "Well, seeing as that's the case, we'll discuss that later."

"That sounds totally fine." The man across from him said, uncrossing his arms. "Would you like to meet me sometime later in the week to discuss material, as well as design and things?"

"Yes, that would be perfect." Jaune said, continuing. "Though, I'm also looking for a good weapon designer, and noticed that your daughter had quite a few nice ones. Mind if we also collaborate at another time?"

He moved his hand in an open gesture. "By all means, if she'd like to, and I'm sure she _would_ , then feel free to borrow her for some planning."

"I FLIRTED WITH YOU FOR TIPS!" Came a blurt from the top of the stairs, and Jaune briefly had a heart attack before remembering Yang was there. "I-I'm so sorry, and I didn't realize you were the king and everything, and I-"

"Yang, I know." Jaune said, looking up towards Yang before giving a wide smile. "It's all good. I didn't tell you, and was generous because I think you do good work…"

Seeing her smile at that, and Taiyang do the same, Jaune shrugged guiltily, looking at that amazing girl and her father. Yang's figure remained somehow adorable, even as she was awkwardly perched on the stairs.

"Granted, the flirting helped a bit."

Taiyang raised both of his eyebrows at Jaune, getting a guilty shrug in response.

Rushing down the stairs quickly, Yang tripped on the last one, bumping into her dad before spinning and somehow managing to pull of a curtsey in the middle of the hallway. "Like I said, I'm _so sorry_ your majesty."

"And as I've said, I know, and it's all good Yang. Lighten up, and please don't call me 'your majesty'... That's something reserved for men like your dad, who I respect, and respect me." Jaune said, getting a toothy grin back from Taiyang, and a breath of relief from Yang.

Taiyang gets what's going on here.

"Now, do you need anything else your majesty?" Taiyang said, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Pouting as he moved her back from the King slightly, Yang near melted his heart.

Something about her face… The emotions. It was like she was an open book, and he was burning to see more. To know more, to read every last page until he was begging, in tears for a sequel.

He'd call her a succubus, but those didn't exist. But by the gods, if she wasn't a girl he was infatuated with… He didn't know who he would be.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but moving all these boxes has me near exhausted, and my wife is already waiting for me in bed." He said, continuing his previous thought, and Jaune nodded. Sounds reasonable.

"Well, have a wonderful evening Taiyang."

Watching the man leave up the stairs, Jaune was left alone downstairs with Yang. Looking at her, Jaune briefly felt the urge to blush before suppressing it. How is he meant to deal with suitors if he can't be alone in a room with a girl.

"I probably should've told you about being the King back in Juniors eh?" He said casually, making conversation as she looked up at him and laughed. Tension released.

"You _should've_? If I was you, I'd be positively _screaming_ it from the rooftops! Yang Xiao-Long is King, and ready to make some changes!" She said, mimicking what he assumes she'd do if she suddenly came into power.

"Haha, I just don't want to be treated differently that's all." Jaune said, scratching his head, looking at Yang. Still stunning, even in regular clothes, he felt his chest tighten. "I'm already fairly oddly treated."

She was just too good. Too charming. Too sweet.

"Well, I always knew you were a nice guy." The blonde said. Stepping forwards really quickly, Yang clasped onto his hand for a second, before kissing his cheek and keeping herself there for a moment.

"And don't worry..." She said, before laughing and pulling away. Remembering her hot breath on his ear, Jaune shuddered near imperceptibly, as a smile found its way to his lips. "I'll treat you normal."

Turning, he opened the door, before looking over his shoulder. "Just so you don't understand me Lady Yang, you have _completely_ charmed me…"

"I know." Even the way she said _that_ , just those two words had him smiling like a loon. Looking back he saw her wave bye to him, before Jaune stepped out the door, and let it shut behind him.

That's when his face went bright red, his heart started pounding out of his chest, and his arms were thrown up into the air. One would think it's poison, but it's the opposite! Gods, she kissed him! She really kissed him!

Sure, it was only the cheek, but still!

Feeling the steady thumping of his heart in his ears, Jaune's face and cheeks started hurting, both from blood flowing to them, and from the stupid smile on his face. Dropping one of his arms, he took the other, and gently traced his right cheek.

There was nothing there, but he felt so good, just thinking of that moment.

It was probably sad, quite how excited he was getting… But, when you're raised slightly apart from your siblings, piled with expectations, and never have time to _properly_ interact with people, in a _normal_ way, like _normal_ people… You learned to cherish the little things.

There was no clever wordplay, no politics.

That had been just a sweet moment in time, which he'd never forget… Not in a million years.

Odds are if his advisors saw this they'd laugh. King Jaune, shut down by a simple kiss on the cheek from a rough and tumble troublemaking girl from the city… Peter especially would find it funny. He was one of the more merciless people when it came to ribbing him about his crush on her, whenever they went to the pub.

Thinking back on that moment again, Jaune smiled.

Gosh, it hurt how nice it felt!

"Well, somebody's getting some." Came along with a boisterous laugh a moment later, and Jaune looked down, hearing the signature of a certain portly man. "Don't worry son, I won't tell."

Peter Port watched him standing there for another moment before Jaune nodded, and filed into step with his general. Walking alongside him, the King looked at his advisor. "Thanks for coming to personally get me."

"I've no problem with this your majesty." The man said, his round belly jiggling, even as the immensely strong man continued talking. "Besides…"

"Your training starts tomorrow." There was a hard pat on Jaune's back, and he gave a grunt. "It's time to make you into one hell of a fighter, so you can fight well when you must."

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Man, I know I was talking about waning passion, but writing this was actually really great. I _really_ enjoyed writing just about every part of this chapter. Though still, any advice on how to regain it back for some other works of mine would be great.

Currently, I'm also working on a fic for another fandom, to branch out a bit more, and refresh myself. I can't wait until that's done… But for now, it's under wraps.

This was a longer chapter, but I _still_ had to cut out parts I wanted… Man, this was fun. Now please, have a wonderful evening, ask a question, leave a review, drink a Pepsi, and ignite my fire.

(Tell me, how did you like the Yang scene, and Jaune's reaction to it?)

 **Review Responses:**

 **thebake:** Thanks!  
 **Valkyrie Elysia:** Haha, I'm sure it does. We're seeing more White Fang soon.

 **DeltaK:** I like keeping things interesting, what can I say!

 **DuplicateUserName:** Not knowing _everything_ , but he knows a bit.

 **gdvp111:** Once again, your awesome review was PM worthy, and that's how we did it.

 **ZHsteven:** Haha, I'm always alive. Just busy. Personally, I like Taiyang. He's been through a lot, broke, and fixed himself. A good character. Yang has been similar, same with Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren… Nearly all the main characters now have rebuilt themselves after breaking.

 **R-king 93:** Hey, you should always be aware!

 **Cat Poster:** They just kinda assume he's a racist, due to reverse racism. #logic.

 **TheNeah:** Oh, this is not the end… We'll see more Sienna.

 **Vulkhanos:** A bit of a strong reaction friend.

 **1st Dragon King:** Yup, but it's going a lot better now.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks man!

 **WyattMoore:** Plucking? No… Pulling? Absolutely.

 **chronotimeguard:** Not quite what people were expecting, but I think my plan is just as interesting, potential wise.

 **The Masked Runner:** Please, refrain from kissing me. Oh yeah she did! (sassy voice.)

 **dirtrevor:** Haha, hope this answered multiple questions of yours.

 **Mysterious Mr E:** Are you implying my work is like a drug? Haha, thanks for the review. Indeed, Lancaster is _very_ cute.

 **Rakkis3059:** She is, and was planned to be brought in this chapter, but I ran out of time, and words… Would've been a nuts length otherwise.

 **Random O' Panda:** Yup! Peer pressure… Don't do drugs kids.

 **Banana Smoozie:** Haha, I know right?

 **B1ackAshes:** Thanks! Don't worry, I've got _lots_ planned.

Goodnight! Before midnight post! Maybe? FUCK YES!

-DragonManMax, April 11th 2018, 11:58PM


	8. Chapter 8

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**

' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** Hello ladies and gentlemen!

You know, despite knowing it's not my fault for not updating or writing all the time due to life, I still feel guilty for taking too long in between updates… And even then, I'm more active than most. Perhaps it's my inner perfectionist?

Anyways… This time, while life and school have made things difficult, I've been writing _a lot_ … But, it's for a _totally_ different kind of story, in a _totally_ different fandom, unlike anything I've ever done. Without a doubt, it's going to be the greatest challenge of my writing career.

Yet still. It'll be good.

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

"Agh!"

There was a sharp gasp of pain as the wind was driven from his lungs. Stumbling slightly, he dug in his heels. Doing a quick horizontal slash with an explosive burst of power, the longsword in his grasp sung through the air. Naught more than a blur of steel, the four foot blade swung time after time, in brilliant movements which had been drilled into him for weeks now.

They were ruthless, efficient, and more than enough to dice your average peasant.

Unfortunately, his opponent wasn't some random peasant.

Giving a solid ring and adding to the ring behind Jaune's ears, the two pieces of cold hard steel clashed together before disengaging. He turned slightly, doing a backhand stroke which was parried quickly. Jabbing forwards, he made a successful feint to the left, striking the plate on the side of the portly man across from him.

Yet he knew that it wouldn't stop his opponent for a second.

Snarling, Jaune deflected one of the enemy's swings of the shield and stepped closer, knocking his opponent off balance before bashing forwards. Meeting hard armor against the heavy metal shield on his left arm, he forced forwards with all the power in his legs, eventually unbalancing his opponent. His enemy stumbled, but quickly regained their footing and pushed back with power which was almost insane in strength.

Jaune was forced back himself, and they engaged in their battle of death once more.

Flowing like water from one form to the next despite the heavy armor, Jaune exaded and deflected what he had to, tanking what he couldn't. Raising his sword as the sun glinted off the metal of the man's weapon, he deflected the axe into the grassy ground below them.

Making a dull thunk as it landed, the axe was left there before being ripped back out.

Noticing his chance, Jaune pressed forwards without hesitation, his shield still up with a set of steady and quick movements which gave his opponent no chance to recover. Forcing forwards, he got into his guard pushing the man back, backhanding and over handing in a deadly combo before whipping the blade towards his enemy.

Any man in a militia would've just been slaughtered where he stood.

Two hours a week for a militia, versus six hours a day for a king? There was no contest who would win in an engagement like that, and with his dirty tricks, Jaune would've won against most men at arms too. The occasional mercenary could also be bested, assuming the battle was as unpredictable as he hoped it would be, and things were under his control.

But of course, General Peter Port of Vale was far more than a man at arms.

Dodging backwards, Peter let the blade swing by him before charging forwards with a shout and barreling towards Jaune. Like a boar, he charged shoulder first into Jaune's shield, destabilizing him. Stumbling, he dropped the shield in the way of Peter's legs before sidestepping the man.

Stopping the wild axe swing which would've taken off his arms, and cleaved him in half, Jaune's blade went flying downwards into the dirt along side the other bladed weapon. Letting go of the handle, he reacted forwards shoving Peter with a small jump to make it more effective.

Of course, jumping in plate mail was difficult… If not entirely impossible.

Both of them crashed to the ground, and by then Jaune knew that it was already over. Rolling on his amazingly powerful stomach, Peter crushed his arm over Jaune's throat without doing anything which may kill him, before Jaune continued gasping for breath.

Already, he was heaving for air from the sheer exertion, and this was the last straw.

As sweat dripped down his head and onto the dirt, wetting it, Jaune could feel his will to fight back waning. Feeling wet and sore all over from their final bout of the day, his hand hit the ground twice in the sign to stop, and Peter rolled off him before getting up in the same motion.

The King of Vale almost wished he had the same amount of energy as the oddly round man.

"Had enough your majesty?" Peter said, not unkindly.

Yes, the man had been running Jaune absolutely ragged these past few weeks, but that was at his king's own command. For some reason, Jaune had decided and vowed to go through with this training, this crash course in swordplay and combat, and wouldn't give it up.

While already in decent shape before, now Jaune had packed on more muscle, and had skills… Of at least _mediocre_ quality. A bit of natural skill with the blade and training went a long way, and if what he was being told was accurate, than natural skill would trump training any day, provided the naturally talented person worked at it the same way.

It was simply a fact of life.

"Yeah, for today." Jaune said, before breathing heavily once more. He could feel the sweat soaking into the small amount of clothing under the armor, and had it been any time other than the last week of winter, he would've been concerned about getting sick.

But thankfully, with the rising temperature, so too rose his chances of being fine.

Reaching down his hand, Peter waited there courteously for his king to take it. Moving up a gloved and mailed hand towards his general, Jaune took the hand before being hefted up. Despite his own weight, and the armor, Peter lifted him like he was basically nothing…

The man's strength and skill was deceptively hidden behind his physique.

"Do you think I'll ever be at the level in which I could best you?" Jaune said a bit hopefully, wishing that for once his advisor would just lie to him and raise his spirits. Of course, his trusted advisor would do no such thing.

"By the time you're ready to beat me I'll be six feet under lad!" He said, before reaching down and grabbing his axe where it had fallen, along with Jaune's blade. Walking with his king back to the weapon rack, they put back the practice arms.

While they were just dulled blades, they were the same size, shape and weight as what he'd be using eventually. But still, even dulled they could kill, and break bones without a doubt.

"But worry not your majesty... While you may not be enough to defeat me for some time, I'll make a warrior out of you yet! It's in your blood!" Peter said, and Jaune was slightly doubtful.

"I know my father was one of the greatest fighters in recent history Peter… But still, I highly doubt I got any of his actual skill or natural aptitude for slaughter." Jaune said, looking over to his general, who patted him on his plated back.

"There's more to it than that your majesty."

"Your family… Your _entire_ family, is a line of warriors the likes of which were able to unite Vale from warring states into a single kingdom. While not perfect, they enforced it well enough too." He said, and Jaune found himself at least a little reassured. "...And I can only hope they will continue ruling over the citizens with a firm, but fair hand forever more."

"Thanks." Jaune said, looking at his General.

Really, the man was more than a General to him… More of an uncle. A round, second uncle who was thrice removed, and only related through his grandmother's second husband's wife's cousin's friend.

But if he was being entirely honest… Jaune would say that he's been an important part of shaping his life, in more than one way. With his encouragement when it came to girls, to the training here today to boost his self confidence. He was there arguably more than his father was personally.

A bit sad really.

Jaune sighed, and grabbed the canteen he'd brought with him earlier. Taking a swig, Jaune started undoing his armor. He was only able to undo the bracers, pauldrons, and some of the leg pieces before running into a metaphorical wall stopping him from continuing.

Raising his arms, he turned around waiting for a squire to come and do it for him.

Quickly racing around to unbuckle the king's heavy plate, the boy did so without a word, leaving them to talk. The brown haired boy was quick, and nimble with what he was doing. Just a minor lord's son from the outskirts of the kingdom really.

Jaune had decided to become well connected with that noble… They controlled a mountain pass which he would very soon like to develop into more than what it currently was…

Hopefully everything went to plan.

"Don't worry your majesty… You've already made improvements, and have natural skill." Peter said, nodding as a squire whirled around him too, undoing the various buckles and straps, before taking off the practice armor.

"Not to mention with your endurance, you could outlast most if not all enemies provided you didn't get hit." Peter continued, listing out one of Jaune's more prominent advantages when it came to fighting.

He apparently had a stupid amount of stamina like his father.

It let him run further, continue on longer… It seemed rather simple, but in battles when you'd need to remain fresh for as long as you could, that was a massive boon of which Jaune was proud… Not to mention that ever since Peter had made the joke about what that stamina could do in the bedroom, Jaune had grown just a bit more excited for meeting his suitors than he already had been.

But still… Whoever decided that they should train in full armor should go burn in hell.

It was heavy, and difficult, but fighting in it was better than fighting without. In the early days, Jaune had been so tired and sore from simply wearing it that he'd needed to take a herbal remedy… Now it was much better, but still a pain to wear when doing complicated combat maneuvers.

Though, it would also help train him for when he is meant to _properly_ fight in his plate…

He'd coordinated with Taiyang and Ruby a few weeks ago, and it seems as though they'd finally started on the fabrication of the regular bits. At least, on the scale mail underneath the proper plate mail. These things took time… But the design was coming along nicely, and he and Ruby seem to have come up with something that looks fit for a king, and is functional at the same time.

That girl truly was a genius.

"Yeah, but getting to the point in which I can best them, before moving onto the next enemy is the real goal here." Jaune said, turning to Peter again, who hummed in agreement… He certainly understood what the King was saying, after all that was his own plan.

"Yes… We'll see how things turn out." He said, before walking over to a small stone bench to the side of the courtyard. " Not to mention we'll still be training for months more, if not years! You'll be a formidable foe one day."

Currently, they were in Peter Port's personal abode.

It was a pretty swanky place… Apparently being the top advisor to his father meant that Peter had been making _quite_ the salary for the past few decades, and that certainly meant that he was able to live in more than comfort. Though, Peter didn't seem overly excited with the huge manor, and intricacies of being a noble.

He seemed perfectly fine with the basics.

However, Jaune had quickly realized that most of the money wasn't going towards him. He simply took it for his family. Peter had what was probably too many grandchildren and children he liked to support, and they would never be fine with it if he were to turn down such a huge paycheck every year.

"I hope so… Being formidable has always been a dream of mine."

Walking back to his massive home, Jaune looked at the rolling green hills beyond it. The occasional farm dotted the landscape, and once the morning frost was gone, the wheat would spring up from the ground… But for now, you could see an army approaching for miles out in all directions, save for west… But even then, to the west was the sea. No army would be coming from there, across the sea and through a forest.

It just wouldn't be worth it.

But, all in all Jaune had felt as though these weekly trips were worth it. He had come every day for a few hours, before heading back to the castle and continuing there… It had grown tiresome, but the scenery was always pleasant, and the monotony of everything as the new constitutional matters were being drawn up was peaceful.

For once he had a break.

Entering Peter's home, Jaune went up the stairs heading to the room they loaned him during his stays. Arriving, he quickly entered and changed before any of Peter's more… _Hands on_ grand daughters learned of his presence again and chased him to the ends of Remnant.

Apparently they liked their new monarch a bit too much.

But Port hadn't exactly been helping! Jaune had stayed for dinner once, and he had kept on talking on and on about his favorite king and his accomplishments… Jaune's face could've been burning with just how red it was! There was nothing which could've made that night any more embarrassing!

Well, thinking about it there was actually quite a few other things which could've made the moment more embarrassing.

Slipping out of his sweaty underclothing, Jaune tossed it into the corner in a heap. Taking out a nicer pair of pants and a fine tunic, he wiped himself down, adding a nice smelling perfume popular with other male nobles nowadays.

Pulling it on, he cleaned himself on before taking his clothes and tying them into a bundle. Normally he'd have his servants do this for him, but for now he was unable to use them for that...

That's kind of what happens when they're not there.

Peering into the body length looking glass that they'd provided him with, Jaune took a brief moment to move his hair into a bit more of a presentable position before giving up. It was untamable most of the time.

Making sure he had all of his belongings, he exited the room and walked down one of the hallways. At first the large abode was rather confusing to walk around inside of, but due to the help of a few servants, and the Port family itself, he'd quickly been taught the way around.

After all… A king getting lost and starving in the mansion of his own general would be embarrassing to the entire kingdom.

Arriving at the front door to the home of his favorite general, Jaune stepped outside without saying anything more. There was no need for goodbyes, not when Peter's children and grandchildren were told not to get particularly cozy with his presence, and not when Peter himself would be seeing Jaune the next day at work.

Striding across the packed dirt road making up the loop around the statue of the Port family emblem, he stepped into one of his new carriages and before even a moment had gone by he was on his way.

Reclining into the improved seats, Jaune smiled to himself.

 _This_ carriage was reinforced with a small layer of steel in between two layers of wood. It had made it overall heavier to prevent flipping if rammed from the side, while the windows were now small fragments in between a metal crisscross.

It let in just enough light, and have just enough of a view to be useful. However, it was unlikely that at a medium, or even close range, that someone could thread a single crossbow bolt through all the crossing bars.

Combined with the fact that he knew what the hell he was actually doing now, and you could say that Jaune was in a much better place than a few weeks ago. No longer would any guards ride in the inside.

That didn't stop the improved and properly vetted guards from accompanying him however.

While Jaune would've very much preferred to be riding out there with them, on a horse while preferably in his full plate so as to get that experience down, his advisors had insisted he remained on the inside despite his newfound confidence.

At least, they'd recommended he did so before this whole thing with the White Fang calmed itself down…

As for that problem? Jaune was sure that while it would continue being a problem until something was properly done about it, he felt fairly confident that they wouldn't be attacking him. Not that day.

What was the point of a spy network if not accurate after all?

Using it he'd managed to get their main hideout, capture a few. Most of dead dying or killing themselves when they'd succeeded, but there was at least two Faunus insurgents they'd managed to capture alive, and tongues are loosened when faced with the right… _Motivations_.

With the information they'd acquired from those two, the king and his councilmen had unleashed a campaign of anti-racism, quickly spreading around posters. Things like 'The King Cares', and 'Progress Never Stops' were posted at select places around the city, and since then everyone's been curious as to what he's meant.

But they wouldn't know of his plans until the day itself, assuming there was no leaks in the castle.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Knocking on the door, he felt the wood beneath his fingertips. This door was slightly fancier than the previous one belonging to the Rose-Xiao Long family, and the home in general was nicer. It was the least he could do for the man who saved his life, and was now designing armor which would save it many times more.

There was a brief pause, and Jaune took that time to practice something Port had told him to start doing. ' _Analyze every situation, every location, every moment as though you were on a battlefield.'_

So Jaune did just that.

The stairs behind him were a boon for him, and put his enemies at disadvantage. However, due to the drop off of both sides of the staircase, Jaune would have nowhere to retreat lest the door in front of him be open.

There was little cover, and the rooftops across the street could very well be filled with archers firing down into the wide street and killing him as he was here, pinned by their other men. He now carried a sword on his hip, but that wasn't going to help him much without his shield and his armor.

Not overly so at least.

Overall he must say that if he were to be ambushed here in the evening, under this kind of situation, he would be verifiable dead meat. Having a miniature spasm of the heart as the door behind him opened, and Jaune's hand swung down to his blade, his pounding heart was calmed by the silver eyes of a rather petite young girl.

"Good evening your majesty." Ruby said, curtsying as best as she could in the knee length dress which was less than loose around the legs. "How may your loyal citizens be of service this day?"

"What have I said about calling me 'your majesty' Ruby?" He said, walking forwards slightly as Ruby moved out of the doorway. Keeping his shoes on, Jaune looked around for a moment before placing his sword to the side of the doorway.

It was nothing special. A simple longsword of steel which he was able to use well.

"Not to do it, I know… I'm sorry, but my mom is telling me to be more polite to the royalty and all that." She said sighing, and Jaune gave a laugh. This wasn't the first time Ruby and he had gotten together like this in the evening, and over time they had become what normal people may call friends.

However, in the minds of a few fanfiction writers nosy neighbors, they were commonly referred to as the 'cutest couple'.

Of course, they thankfully had no idea who Jaune was, and the rumor had remained nothing more than that. A rumor, created by the people about a blacksmith's daughter and how she finally got a boyfriend.

Something Jaune wished he _was_ sometimes, but knew couldn't happen.

"Ah, and how is your mother? I assume healthy?" He said, gesturing towards the hallway leading out of the mudroom. Ruby walked forwards first, and he stopped his eyes from straying downwards successfully, despite the rather beautiful treasure that lay just there.

' _Just think of Yang, just think of Yang, just think of Yang, just think of Yan- Wait is she in this building?'_

Shaking his head as his thoughts strayed, he continued following the girl through the home. Past the small living room, and into the little kitchen, Jaune was surprised to see the girl's mother herself there working away.

It was not often he saw Lady Summer Rose, but whenever he did it was an interesting experience.

"Oh, why hello Lady Summer. How are you this fine evening?" The woman herself was moved out of her cooking, and nearly dropped the large bowl she was carrying at his question, before hastily moving it around.

Naturally, in the time it took for the woman to move the bowl around as such, she had sprayed a large amount of whatever powder was in the bowl into her face. Now coated with a small layer of white, she did her best not to sneeze and curtsied to him.

"Good evening your majesty." Rising from her small crouch, the woman straightened herself while cleaning off her face. All she was _really_ doing was just smearing it onto her hands. "I am doing rather fine this evening. How are you?"

Ruby was to his right, her face what could only be painfully red as he shrugged.

"Rather well my lady."

Summer was something else.

She was a small woman who was at the same time the perfect size. Standing at a nice five feet and seven inches, she was taller than her daughter, and smaller than Jaune. Her face was well defined, and the silver eyes peered out at him from what was presumably flour with a intelligence and charm he just couldn't shake.

The black and red hair which she shared with her daughter was also slightly dirtied, and Summer worked hurriedly to make herself more presentable. Her figure was that of a beautiful woman, her moderately sized breasts complementing her stature nicely.

More than nicely in fact.

But there was very little if anything about Summer Rose which was shared with Yang Xiao Long, where it came to looks. Personality wise, they seemed to be similar in some ways, where in other ways they were not.

"It is good to hear you are well your majesty… Are you excited to finally meet your suitors? They arrive two days from now do they not?" She said, with a fair point. Thankfully, Summer seemed to always be informed of what was going on, so he didn't need to tell her what the entire kingdom was already anticipating.

After all, the meeting of the potential candidates for their new Queen? That was an exciting event indeed, and already he had heard talk of a underground bet for who he would marry in the end.

He was _especially_ saddened to see however that there was a pool of people saying that he was gay. Sure he hadn't exactly been seen in the public eye with many, or any women, but surely that couldn't feed _those_ sorts of rumors right?

"I am _very_ excited to meet these wonderful people, Summer." He said, dropping the formality that they so often insisted he drop. "We will keep our eye out on all ladies entering the city, to make sure none of them disobey the instructions to only on the first day."

"Ah yes… To test their patience if I recall?" She said, and Jaune nodded.

Of course, it was _really_ just to buy him time while he -for the most part- stabilized his kingdom economically, by acquiring the loan from the Church… Also to buy time for him to become a bit more of a… _Impressive_ male specimen to admire.

"Indeed. If they have waited the appropriate period, arrive on time, in a presentable manner, then they will be considered, and further courting and arrangements may continue." He said, in an plain straightforward tone.

"If anything though, I feel as though it's more of a competition between _themselves_ to find which one can tolerate me." He said in a way which was slightly self-deprecating before his eyebrows rose and he looked at the woman.

"By the way, would you care to dine with me next week? I have some things I would like to discuss with you." Jaune said, and he saw that Ruby was about to answer for them, before Summer nodded.

"I would be delighted. Though I assume my family members are permitted to also join us?" She said, and Jaune gave a brief pause.

In this one rare case, that wouldn't be doable.

"I apologize, but this is rather personal." The king in the room said, before looking towards Ruby. He shrugged. "I'm sorry, but things simply must be this way… At least, this once."

There was a reason he was singling her out… Getting her to join him for dinner, at a specific time and place. There was a reason he didn't see her often, or at least, an assumed reason as to why she didn't go seeking his company.

An intriguing reason indeed.

"I look forward to seeing you later in the week. I will have someone from the castle fetch you." He said, before gesturing towards Ruby. "Shall we go?"

"Yup! This way your majesty." Ruby said, and he knew that he had slighted her with his words earlier. That was the only _real_ explanation behind the spontaneous drop of informality between the two of them on that night.

Together the two of them left the room, and exited to the small enclosed back yard of the home, leaving behind a beautiful and kind woman so she could do her cooking… Looking at the two trees taking up a large portion of the space, and the stone benches between them, he was only under the moonlight for a moment before they entered the workshop in another building.

While the family had a forge to themselves inside the walled castle, he also had a personal workshop put in at their rather eager request.

Hopefully Taiyang would not be there, so he could apologize to Ruby without making things too awkward.

There was the jangle of keys as Ruby withdrew a large keychain with many on it, before shoving one into the lock and twisting it sharply. The door unlatched, and they were in moments later, as she went to start the fire place for his comfort.

"So, explain to me _why_ you only want to see my mother?" Ruby said, and he could see she was pouting slightly. Walking over to the small table where the diagram of his new armor was kept, Jaune sighed.

"Both you and your mother are special you know that?"

That made her be quiet, and soon the noise of crackling logs and flame swept into the room. "Both of you have silver eyes, something I've _never_ seen before Ruby, and I've toured the entire country as a kid."

"But what do-" She said, before he raised one finger and the girl stopped looking a bit sheepish. Despite the fact that they could definitely be considered friends, he still wasn't one who enjoyed being interrupted, not by a long shot.

"So, I scoured the books, the texts… I talked to my personal historian, and eventually found something talking about a line of warriors, from ancient times." Jaune said, nodding slightly as Ruby walked over, carrying another, smaller lamp to shine on their work.

She hung it from a small hook above the table.

"Being honest Jaune, I just can't see it happening. We're not very violent people, and it's not like we're particularly blessed when it comes to fighting!" The younger girl said, as he nodded.

"To your view, yes. I can entirely understand why you may think that… But have you ever heard from your mother about _her_ parents? How much do you know about your mother, from the point _before_ she was your mom?" Jaune said, laying the facts as Ruby's absolutely entrancing silver eyes widened.

The flame from the lamp danced in them, casting beautiful shadows of light upon her irises.

"I-I guess you're right… I _don't_ know much about mom." She said, and he pat her shoulder. It was small, and amazingly soft while at the same time bony and firm. Jaune had no idea how it could be all at once.

"Which is why I'll be meeting her personally to get to the root of the matter." He said, before spreading out his hands. The clean fingertips brushed across the paper, spreading out the originally rolled piece of parchment, unveiling their joint schematic.

"I'll tell you what I find out Ruby, but for now, let's focus on what I came here for."

Beneath them, glowing under the lamplight was a suit of paper armor, fit for a king.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

"So remember-" Sienna was in the middle of saying, before Blake nodded with a sigh. She knew what Sienna would say next, and they'd been over it time after time in the past few weeks. Even as Blake planned to finally get away from it all, she was being prepared for one final assignment for the White Fang.

Then, she would leave and never return to them.

Honestly, Blake herself wasn't sure why she stayed. Why should she? She could just leave, and they would never even find her… They'd be too busy wanting to tear down the monarchy, brick by brick.

But no… Maybe it was some piece of pride, or debt inside her. Perhaps she just wanted to pay back the people fighting for a good cause in the wrong way, with one final assignment.

"-yes… Join the suitors with the background you've provided me with… I know everything already." She said, finishing for the White Fang's white leader as they stopped in the hallway, beyond the small door leading to their meeting room.

"W-well that's good then Blake. You will leave tonight, and I wish you luck on your mission."

She nodded, but she wasn't really caring… Why should she, if she was going to leave whether the mission went well, or if the mission went wrong? The outcome of her mission would not affect what she'd do once it was over.

Together, the two of them opened the door, before walking into the room.

Blake's ears twitched in the darkness.

Despite the fact that they could see in the darkness as though there was a low amount of light, like a late summer evening, she had never been fond of the dark… Yet despite her distaste for the shadows, life had a way of changing views, and eventually she joined the same shadows she disliked.

Her hair colour was simply a sign at birth, that she would end up this way.

There was the noise of breathing all around her, and the room was already becoming filled with hot air. Someone should've probably opened a window, but there was no window to open. Ever since they had been raided, everyone was too jumpy for that.

The doors shut behind them, closing off all light from the hallway.

Overly dramatic? Entirely… But would it bolster their spirits? Possibly.

Looking forwards, Blake's pupils, surrounded in liquid gold, shifted to accomodate for the flickering candle which was just lit, and placed on a desk in the center of the room. Standing there, was the high leader.

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang…"

The words echoed into the darkness, accompanied by a brief lack of breathing as everyone paid apt attention to her words. All, except for Blake… While Blake herself paid attention, her mind was elsewhere, already focussing on the future. Already focussing on that which she had decided for herself.

"We have assembled here today, in order to organize one final attack to bring the kingdom to its knees." Sienna Khan raised her hand, in it a poster which had been ripped from a wall outside the palace. On it was a picture of the king in his crown, and a formal declaration.

" _To all that care to be apart of our changing times, and progressive movement as a nation. Join us on the first Sunday of Summer, at his royal majesty's request."_

Sienna held it up, and while most people did indeed need to squint to read it, Blake was rather close. Her lips moved near imperceptibly as she read it, in a dreadful habit she could never get rid of entirely.

"We know not the specifics of what he is planning, but based off of his previous attempts to quash our movement, we can safely assume he plans on bringing us all down, with a severe retribution for our attempt at killing him."

How could a leader be so wrong?

It was only natural that King Jaune would be angry they had attempted to kill him. Honestly, Blake would be more shocked if he _wasn't_ angry about it… However, he was fairly quiet about his attempts to stop their little resistance movement.

While it was a beautiful movement, happening for a wonderful reason which deserved to be respected, that's exactly what it was. A little resistance movement, which had almost succeeding in killing the most powerful man in the country.

Blake was sure, that had he wanted them done, he would've done so by now…

He could've exposed them. He _knew_ of them, that was proven the second he raided their previous headquarters. There was no reason he had to keep the knowledge of them secret, as he previously did.

But for some reason he had.

Taking on the bad reputation for burning two buildings in the slums to the ground, and having his guards storm in to slaughter supposedly innocent Faunus, the king had done a blow to his own reputation when he'd taken them out.

Without even a single attempt to justify it to the public… No, Blake wasn't sure he was going to expose them, or demand that they be destroyed, while calling upon an army of citizens at this gathering in the summer.

It would be something different entirely, but _what_ would it be?

"So, we will storm the meeting. Already we know that a letter inviting nobles from all over the land has been sent out, so there will be a large gathering of the most important people in the country… It will be heavily defended, but if we strike, we will tear down their system, their tranny on our people!"

Sienna said with a flourish, and the people in the hall cheered.

Adam, who was standing to the left of Blake grinned, his bone white teeth startling against the darkness… Much like his mask, which seemed to be permanently a part of his face now, so _dedicated_ he was to the cause.

She couldn't believe what he's become.

They had launched their own attacks in retribution for the King's assault on their home, and she had watched him single handedly murder civilian after civilian as they _ran_ … They weren't fighting back, and the battle was done.

But he slew them.

That wasn't equality, the killing of man after man. Who was he to play judge, jury, and executioner? He wasn't one at all… Blake couldn't know, didn't know, would _never_ know, how to feel about him…

How could she?

"So brothers and sisters! Join me in the welcoming of our new member! Join me in the welcoming of those that will help us to destroy the throne!" Sienna shouted, and now everyone was rowdy, stealth gone. Nobody in the neighborhood would care anyways.

A man stepped forwards from behind her, in the direction the door to the room was.

He carried a lamp, and towered over some of them. His orange hair was close cut, and it was almost as though there was attempted beard on the lower half of his face. He seemed young, but at the same time was hulking.

Upon seeing him, Adam grinned with his blood head hair, and the newcomer smiled with his own orange burned head. "My name is Cardin Winchester, and we're going to tear down this fucking mess of a monarchy!"

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune stood there at the docks himself. It had taken a day of travel, but he was finally in the small port city of Melen. Down the coast from Peter Port's manner, they had been there once or twice, and he had grown acquainted with the docks.

If only so that he could stand here, on the day that his suitors arrived, with a smile on his face, and a pounding heart.

Funny, how despite the fact that this should be a large part of being a king, he hadn't put much thought into marriage before being a king… Perhaps he had felt deep inside that he would never make it to being a king?

Was he ready? Would they like him? Could he court them? Who would come of those invited?

There was many questions and fewer answers than he would've liked.

Standing on the stone, surrounded by a platoon of guards, Jaune wore a fine set of clothing. His blue vest was buttoned overtop of a well fitted white shirt, tucked into some fine black slacks, which was held up by a black belt with a gold buckle.

He looked clean, _highly_ presentable, and he felt more handsome than ever before.

His combed hair was there, somehow managed long enough to be presentable for when he met them, as Jaune waited for the first one to arrive… She who is the most patient, yet wise, would be the one that waited, docked a short ways away from the city for at least a night, ready to arrive on the day.

She who is both patient and wise, would get his own accompaniment back to the castle.

Feeling the seabreeze fill his lungs, Jaune took a massive kingly breath. He had opted to keep the crown back at the castle, so as to not stand out _too_ much when standing here. After all, if he wore it, then he would just be _asking_ to be killed would he not?

Standing there, Jaune waited as the sun beat down on him. It was the first day of spring, so it was pleasant, rather than hot… Jaune's mind swirled still, thinking of two nights before as he and Ruby were there designing, and how he said goodbye to Yang on the way out.

It's a shame he couldn't change marriagement laws.

While he _could_ rather, it was unlikely for him too… While marrying someone like Yang Xiao Long, or even her younger sister Ruby would be wonderful, that simply wasn't what his kingdom needed… His Kingdom needed a Queen which would be loved, and help bring them into prosperity.

This had to be a political marriage, and he knew that he could grow to love them in time.

"There! On the water your majesty!" Oobleck said, taking an excited sip from a small flask at his hip, even while pointing across the water. They were on a raised set of steps, which had been erected just for this event.

Looking towards the point of his historian, Jaune could see it. The first boat to arrive.

It was a sizable boat, made of what appeared to be good quality wood, coloured slightly white. The sails were kept in seemingly pristine condition, and from the top masts there was long and graceful white ribbons which flew in the wind behind it.

The suitors have arrived.

* * *

 **~o0o~ One King To Rule Them All ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Haha! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey, I felt ending it this way was good… Man though, did I give you all a lot to think about.

I'm glad to be back for the week writing, before hunkering down for the next two weeks for exams… That'll be a real pain. But for now, I'll get some proper writing done, that _isn't_ my pet project in the other Fandom I'm now apart of.

So please, leave a review, drink a Pepsi, don't get ghosted, check out **Random O' Panda's** fics since FF screwed up and didn't send an email when he updated _**One New Message**_ , and have a wonderful evening!

 **Review Responses:**

 **desdelor97:** Yup, there's a _lot_ to go through.

 **rob york 1690:** Thank you! And yes, Yang will always be important.

 **Caboose RvB343:** Why thank you! Pyrrha still a bit away though…

 **DuplicateUserName:** Former villains? Sir, you don't see the _whole_ picture. Good to see you have many questions though! Too bad I can't answer them without spoiling the story.

 **gdvp111:** Finally happy you got to see his wife? I know I kept it under wraps for far too long. We talked about the rest in PM I believe… Ah, definitely. I'll never forget your thesis paper on the Catholic Emancipation.

 **Mysterious Mr E:** Indeed! Long live me! But yeah, I took a month of a break, and almost _entirely_ focused on DanMachi… Now, I feel _much_ more refreshed and ready to write RWBY again.

 **Cat Poster:** Indeed he is Cat Poster… Indeed he is.

 **Rakkis3059:** Harem? We'll see… But let me tell you, I have _most_ backstories done.

 **1st Dragon King:** Don't get the reference, but that's fine :D Also, yes. Yang is _really_ awesome. She's fun, and all around a good person I believe.

 **DeltaK:** Haha, in a world of political intrigue, you _need_ something sweet like that Yang scene sometimes.

 **MrWhitecoal:** Tomorrow is a stat-holiday, so there should be a Criminal Mastermind! Update out as well.

 **SentinalSlice:** Surprisingly, I didn't do much reading… What I _have_ done, is talked with around twenty or so big RWBY authors on a daily basis, and come to generally just like _writing_ more… Combined with the break, I feel much better.

 **ZHsteven:** It means a lot to know people enjoy my stuff that much, and for that I thank you :D

 **R-king 93:** I will indeed!

 **Banana Smoozie:** Haha, all good friend! Oh you thought that one line mentioning the 'Valean Warmachine' was cool? Wait until later in the story friend… All the _main_ romance stuff is set up.

 **Vulkhanos:** There _is_. Remember the very first scene? That was magic friend, showed off several times, in multiple ways.

Have a wonderful evening everyone! Wow, this is weird, first chapter in a while done before midnight… I didn't even think I'd be able to finish this today, and I finished early 1000 words above what I thought… Not too shabby.

-DragonManMax


	9. Chapter 9

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**

' **This is rated "M" for mature audiences.'**

 **Note:** Here's chapter three, of my release heavy week! I'm always happy when I upload a new chapter, but for this story I'm always especially so… Quite honestly, I think that this story is my second favorite work of mine in terms of quality, setting, and reviewers.

On a side note, I'm looking for Beta-readers for every story I have… To my surprise, despite the mass call on Criminal Mastermind!, I've yet to receive a single follow up through PM about that… Really, it's surprising. So, if any of you guys are interested in becoming a beta for me, feel free to PM me about it!

Now, let's continue into the story!

* * *

 **One King To Rule Them All**

 **Chapter IX**

* * *

Wind rustled through his blond hair, and save for the sound of the now gathering crowd in the square, the approach of the white ship was quiet, and graceful. Elegant in every way, it glided across the waves as though on ice, the pleasant breeze filling the sails, propelling it to Jaune and his entourage.

The day his potential suitors would be arriving had always been in a part of his mind, but now? This close to the reality of it happening? Jaune couldn't help but feel nervous, and unbelievably excited.

After all, now there would be multiple women fighting for his attention, all of whom were hoping that he would wed and bed them. While Jaune would only be allowed to marry one, lest some change happen in the Church, at the very least that idea gave him a rather pleasant image in his mind's eye.

But as much as the King of Vale was excited, he was proud.

More specifically, proud of his nation. It had been a difficult year for the populace: A rebellion in the East caused Jaune's father to punish the lords still loyal as a proof of his absolute power, and in that same rebellion their king died.

Yet still, they'd endured.

Vale's citizens have lost a king, and gained a new one. The policies had shifted slightly, and now there was a progressive wind in the air. Not much had _truly_ changed yet, but the people could tell that there was something coming, something _new_ was in the air.

This moment was a large one for Jaune's people. They hadn't had a queen in nearly eighteen years, since Jaune's own mother died in the birth of his youngest sister. Now, all their prospective queens were about to arrive, and meet their own young bachelor.

A bachelor which had no previous obligations, no ties for marriage set by his father.

Everyone in the kingdom had been apart of Jaune and his advisor's own preparations for the suitors, whether they knew it or not. The efforts of the high council to grab, retain, and increase control on anyone who might fancy a power grab has led to the general stabilization of the Vale.

Well, for the very least as far as the nobility was concerned.

Furthermore the economy has shifted upwards, and the investments they were making were only just beginning. In a few months time, infrastructure was about to be improved and repaired following several announcements that would rock the kingdom this way and that…

He hoped, wished, and _knew_ it would be for the better.

But the internal excitement among the people was far from the end of it. The King's own spy network reported that people in other countries of the world too, were heavily interested in what would happen in Vale. No longer were they a war machine of untold proportions, slaying left and right, invading and seizing treasures.

Vale was becoming a true nation worth being proud of.

It was becoming, and perhaps always had been, a clever, skilled country filled with the people who _really_ kept it running; craftsmen, masons, farmers, carpenters, merchants, shepherds, servants, tailors, cobblers and everything of the like.

Jaune's policy was quickly becoming: "Stop invading."

Rather simple, but also apparently rather effective.

Jaune turned back to the sea, watching the graceful boat come to onwards with little hassle. The burly seamen shouted to one another, as ropes flew back and forth among the attendants and boat.

A golden sun beat down on him, as he stood there a few minutes longer for the boat to finally dock, and for a long railed gangplank to be slid to ground. He smelled some bread coming from his left, and the crowd which had assembled around his platoon of guardsmen cheered as the well-kept but not pristine boat came in gracefully. There would be several boats later in the day, and days after that, for the rest of the season, as they came from around the world, and yet this first woman would be the one he takes back personally.

Of all the sweeping changes he would one day make, choosing a Queen was entirely unique.

The suitors coming would be some of the absolute finest eligible maidens in the four Kingdoms, coming with finery and gifts. They would be coming with their high hopes, and ambitions, as well as the thoughts and plans of their families, almost each and every one of them having their own secret agenda for their want of him.

But, that was of course to be expected.

Some were invited out of nothing more than courtesy and for no reason but, others for very specific deals that still would not mean marriage, and others if only because it paid to have friends in high places. What places were higher than a king were only in the church, but those on the level just below would be essential one day.

While Jaune personally had no _specific_ intention of marrying the daughter of a minor lord, or of a foreign dignitary, he figured inviting them would also be seen as a pleasant act of courtesy. Those from smaller families would be _honored_ to even be invited for the _possibility_ of marrying someone with his stature, and that would rack up favor.

Presuming of course that he didn't break their hearts all at once…

If he were his father, he would've taken a few as mistresses or concubines while the Queen toured, or was away from the palace… Or more often while he himself was touring the lands around his city, conquering, or hunting.

Thinking, if he were being entirely honest, that wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought…

Nonetheless, there _were_ slightly more important things to attend to.

For example, greeting and rewarding the very first suitor to arrive from overseas.

Casting his gaze back towards the now bridged gap between the boat and the harbor, Jaune's eyes fell not upon the sea which was glittering in the sunlight, nor the white sails flying in the wind, but instead on the truly _gorgeous_ woman he saw coming to his country.

A classical beauty in seemingly every sense but one, she held about her a refined and elegant quality that Jaune had never encountered before despite his usually rather esteemed company. The lady had a slim waist, over top a pair of gorgeously formed hips, and long, sexy legs. Her chest was what was considered the perfect size, smaller than Yang's but near the same size as Ruby's.

The only part of her _not_ perfect in comparison to Jaune's understanding of classical beauty, was the hair. Rather than the blonde one would expect upon such a frame, her own hair was a platinum white, and long flowing down her back in a ponytail.

In the end it was the hair which reminded him of just who the girl with the icy-blue eyes was.

However let it not be said that Jaune would blame her for the multiple failures of her father. While Jacques Schnee may be a deceitful, snake of a man, who clawed and scraped his way to the top with his wife's father's company, Weiss Schnee, even should she act on his behalf, with his goals in her mind, was pure.

Weiss Schnee, it by all outward physical appearances, was _perfect_.

Save apparently, for a small, crooked and light scar over her left eye.

But if he was being entirely honest, the hair and the scar were the most endearing parts about her to him. Dealing with someone perfect was difficult, and with these reminders that she was undoubtedly a human, and mere mortal like himself, was completely comforting.

Jaune liked her.

Citizens of the sea-side town seemingly agreed with him, cheering and clapping at the sight of her. King of Vale smiled, both at their joy and at the fact that soon he would make contact with a lady of such amazing appearances.

A unit of guards took off from his side, but many were still left. They would escort her from the docks, to the town square just up the road, ensuring that the path was clear, and that her body would be shielded by any and all dangers.

Wouldn't want to cause a diplomatic incident now would we?

There were a few more, excited minutes, as Jaune grew increasingly pleased with the way things were going. The world had yet to explode, and terrorists had yet to appear from the shadows. All in all, it was a productive morning.

Eventually, she arrived.

Flanked by her own bodyguards and what appeared to be a personal manservant along with part of his own retinue, the crowd parted before her like the sea before a Titan, and she reached him. Curtsying, her white-gloved hands raised the light blue, slim dress from the ground.

"Lady Weiss Schnee, your majesty." Her voice was smooth and soft, with just an undertone of someone used to getting what they want. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you after such a long period of travel."

He couldn't help but remark on the unusual nature of her dress. Unlike Valean dresses, hers was more slim, and had less of a 'poof' to the bottom that was common in other noble ladies he spoke with often.

Jaune liked the style.

Nodding his head, he looked at her with a smile. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. Now, shall we continue on to the castle? After all, your prize _is_ a few minutes in my company alone, which otherwise you would need to wait a little while for."

The woman smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes; something he was unfortunately too used to seeing among people with an agenda. "Well then, _shall we_?"

* * *

 **~oOo~ One King To Rule Them ~oOo~**

* * *

For the most part the carriage ride was pleasant enough. Weiss couldn't seem to find any outstanding flaw's with the appearance of the man she had been sent to get to know, and he seemed to be decent with what he said.

Overall, her ranking of him was 'good'.

There wasn't a huge amount of things contributing against his score; his majesty's hair could use some improvement, as the scragliness betrayed the royal look he seemingly wanted. The way he carried himself could be improved. While it appeared that he took some pride in itself, he was different from others she'd met who had been full of themselves, and could certainly improve his posture the slightest amount.

Carriage jostling, they went over a small area of uneven road, before the thing bottomed out and the ride was smooth enough once more. While not perfect, the man seemed to have their protection in mind, and Weiss herself noted several improvements made to the carriage.

Something must've happened while she was at sea to make him reinforce a carriage like so.

No outstanding subjects were breached into in their relatively short carriage ride, the heavier things she was assuming he kept back because of courtesy. Rather instead they spoke of lighter matters, and King Jaune of Vale regaled her with stories of the surrounding countryside, and what industry occurred near here.

Unfortunately, none of this was particularly exciting.

Stifling herself from yawning with a great mental effort, she nodded in such ways as to be listening, when really it went in one year and out the other as she thought once more of why she was here. The odds of marrying him were low, and the objectives she was sent to complete were not much less difficult.

"... So, Lady Schnee, what are you here to accomplish? I'm curious; your father always wants to talk of _this_ trade deal, or _that_ trade deal. Will you be the same?" His royal majesty broke her out of her thoughts, and had she been paying even a little less attention she could've missed it.

Weiss had to admit the question was somewhat surprising, while everyone who was anyone should be and was aware than anyone they were dealing with had an agenda, rarely was it brought up so bluntly, and by someone of such standing!

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're implying." Every word that left her lips and was instantly regretted. There was no point to hiding anything, and the King would hardly like playing around.

Seeing the face he made at that she hastened to correct herself. "Well, I suppose that's not entirely correct. I apologize for denying it, but I was likely just caught off guard by the bluntness of the question."

"Naturally, it was put that way for a specific reason." King Jaune said across from her, stretching in the confines of the carriage. "You, specifically, are the first person from overseas to arrive in Vale, as per my instructions. Your reward, was alone time with me to speak of private matters, or simply to get to know me."

He didn't let her speak, but simply continued. "Of course, someone _should_ be using this time to flirt, or deal, or _genuinely_ get to know me as a person. Making conversation, that sort of thing. However, I've been talking for nearly half an hour now, and you yourself have not started a single strain of conversation."

"While this _would_ be fine, it doesn't exactly reflect well on you as a potential candidate for Queen of Vale if you're unable to hold or have a conversation." In particular _that_ comment stung, and as Weiss opened her mouth to politely disagree, he just continued.

She was rebutted for not speaking, and every time she tried she was interrupted.

Ironic, and annoying. Though the more she thought, the more she realized it was on purpose.

"Personally though, I must say that indeed, you are likely quite justified in what you're doing… After all, the only thing you're doing is remembering the instructions your father gave you, of what deal you must arrange, with either I or my Kingdom." Jaune finished, before leaving an opening for he to speak.

"My deepest apologies your ma-" Weiss began but even then he appeared to take problem with it.

"Oh please, cut it with that bullshit. I'm tired of being treated so courteously. While I hardly crave for people to disrespect me, or to be degraded and called terrible names, I _would_ like you to call me Jaune, and treat me normally."

Raising an elegant eyebrow very quickly at that, Weiss was surprised. Everyone else of his stature that she had met before was hardly so dismissive of the titles they were given. They wanted the power, _craved_ it.

Jaune it appears, was different. Whether that would be good or bad had yet to be seen.

"I'm sorry, Jaune." Weiss said, the word feeling strange on her lips but after saying it the first time it grew on her, and replaying it in her mind she found more comfort with it. "Please, call me Weiss then."

At that he broke out with a huge, breathtaking grin that lit up his features and instantly made him a magnitude more handsome. Grins were rare at her home, and seeing one so freely, for such a small gesture was remarkably satisfying to her, and Weiss felt the warmth he radiated from that smile seep through her, until her delicate lips too were smiling.

"Very well then _Weiss_." Rolling her name off his tongue, he smiled again as it came out, before stretching his hand across from himself to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, after such a long period of travel."

Weiss remarked at his wit, as he used the same line she had earlier, while referring to the carriage ride instead of the boat ride. Finally, it seems he felt he met _her_. Not Lady Schnee, second born to Lord Jacques Schnee.

But instead, he felt he met Weiss.

That too worked in reverse. She, rather than meeting King Jaune of Vale, met Jaune.

Moving her far daintier hand across to rest in his own hand, she felt the rough skin formed in the palm, thinking about how recent it must be. Surely someone like him must be pamper- Weiss internally shut down that thought; he was human, like her. Not some pampered god.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

Shaking her hand, Jaune let go and leaned back into his side of the carriage, before looking at her. "So, Weiss, tell me about yourself. Have you got any hobbies? Or rather, what do you _like_ to do?"

There was a few moments where she was left to consider her answer, and unfortunately she found herself a bit stumped. It was not as though she lacked things she was good at, as she excelled at almost everything thrown at her, but could she really say she enjoyed success?

Can success even be enjoyed?

"I'm not sure, actually." Weiss spoke, looking for his reaction to her words, even as she continued. His approval was already of importance to her, not because he was a potential suitor, but because he was him.

Rather quickly had some sort of bond formed.

"Nearly everything I do I am good at, and everything I am taught I retain, and excel at… But I suppose I've never truly had much leisure time." That was not incorrect… "Which I suppose isn't a great thing, yet unfortunately that's simply the way things are."

The high-stress lifestyle of a second-born daughter left little time for rest or relaxation, and if she wanted to have any hope in hell to compete with her brother for her father's affections, only perfection was allowed.

Whitley had it all given to him with a smile. Her father was by no means a nice man, and most certainly was not a _good_ man. Even if you were not apart of the family, it was obvious that Jacques married in for money, and saw his own wife's sole purpose as to provide heirs for him.

Despicable.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to remedy that when we're back at the castle I hope!" Jaune said, rubbing his hands together like an excited child. "This has been long in the making, we've been _very_ busy preparing for the arrival of every suitor, and ensuring that they would live here in comfort and luxury."

A eyebrow was raised at that, if only because luxury in Vale could very well be different from the Atlesian comfort she was used to in her small amounts of down time.

"Please don't look at me with such surprise Weiss…" He said clearly exaggerating her small look, but it wasn't unpleasant. "While I'm sure our global reputation is still quite scarred, I can assure you that under my reign we will be hardly so warmongering."

Gazing out the reinforced window to the farmland outside, the King of Vale viewed upon the lands of which were all his with fondness. "Valeans are tired of warmongering, I think. We are a bright, colourful people. Perhaps not quite as colourful as Vacuo, but we have a pleasant country, and generally progressive people."

"We are a country of craftsmen, farmers, and traders… Of women , and men. Of faunus and humans. We are a country of living, breathing _people_ … And I think it's time that I make my best efforts as King to remind the world of that."

It was a noble goal, and she found herself impressed.

Already the world was figuring that King Jaune would not be a war-monger like his father, but hearing it from the man himself was oddly comforting. To know that he seemed to have such ambitions that didn't involve conquering neighbors, and instead involved simply bringing his country up to speed and onto the world stage was a good thing.

* * *

 **~oOo~ One King To Rule Them All ~oOo~**

* * *

Arriving with someone he considered a new friend, Jaune exited the carriage before holding out a hand for Weiss to take. Grasping his hand, she stepped out and off of the carriage into the stones of the inner courtyard. Nodding to her, Jaune turned back to the guards which had approached upon his arrival.

Just as he was about to speak, and let them know to take them to her room, before giving a tour of the grounds, one of them bowed and began speaking. "Your majesty, there are a few other suitors from your own Kingdom which have arrived. Hand Ozpin has had them moved to their rooms, and one specifically would like to speak with you… Another, Ozpin would like to speak with you about."

"Who?"

"One Lady Scarlatina, your majesty. If you would like we may escort you to her room, or have her brought to speak with you at your convenience." That was a nice offer of them, and Jaune figured it was best to be courteous to those that were here to romance him.

He'd meet with her, and quite happily.

Turning on his heel back towards the Atlesian lady, Jaune pursed his lips. "I apologize deeply, Weiss, however I must make my leave to attend to some other matters, as you no doubt have heard. I will have some servants take you and your baggage to your room."

Weiss gave a little smile towards him. "It is no inconvenience your majesty. Have a wonderful evening."

Looking at the sky, Jaune saw that time had flown by. Already, it was becoming slightly darker, as the sun sunk below the horizon casting orange and red light upon the clouds. They lazilly floated by, free as birds, on a gentle breeze.

"You as well, Weiss." Continuing with the first name calling she had permitted him to do, Jaune took another moment to recount their afternoon together. After their brief awkwardness in the carriage, they managed to carry on a conversation.

Perhaps not all hope was lost for him yet.

Leaving it at that, Jaune moved with his guards without the white haired woman, and began heading through the twisting, complex corridors of the place which he inhabited. Had he not grown up here, he would most certainly have been lost.

In fact, a few times every year a servant went missing, and was found later, half starved down some side corridor that was kept clean, but not particularly maintained. They from that point were given a stationary position, or always given a buddy.

You know, to eat in the event of an emergency.

Emerging into the bottom floor of one of the towers, Jaune and his escort climbed the stairs towards the room of which this Lady Scarlatina was apparently inhabiting, before they knocked on the door for him. Opening the door in fifteen or so seconds, the wooden portal revealed a girl not much older than he.

With fair skin, and brown hair, she wasn't a bad looking woman. Perhaps a slight amount too tall to others, she seemed to be of a decent height for himself when speaking. Noting what was actually quite a nice frame, Jaune took a moment before gazing up past her brown eyes and towards the brown bunny ears on her head.

It was not often there was a faunus Lord or Lady within the castle walls here, and not just a servant who was faunus, so he took an extra moment to let it all sink in before speaking to her.

"Lady Scarlatina, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jaune said, nodding down towards her while she curtseyed, and the guards moved out of the way. "I am told that you had a request to speak with me?"

She blushed red, face showing it without a chance for error. "A-Ah, it wasn't so urgent that you needed to meet with me the moment you arrived back here though… I would like to speak with you though, yes, your majesty."

Watching her slightly stumble over her words, Jaune took in a breath before gesturing to the room behind her back. "May we speak inside? Talking in the hallway is never very well liked by the other occupants, my lady."

"Of course!" Walking backwards into her room, the young lady let him enter as Jaune let his escorts remain on guard outside of the room. He doubted that the seemingly well mannered, if a bit shy lady, would attack him.

Seeing that the room met his standards, and that the cleaning staff was doing a good job, he spotted the table, chars, and the bed which was provided. There was other small pieces of furniture, a wardrobe, a dresser, and some other items.

Moving to sit at one of the chairs, Jaune did so. While he was polite, it was his castle and he could sit where he pleased. "So, Lady Scarlatina… What is it you would like to speak with me about? While I cannot assure you that I will be here all night talking to you about the various problems of the world, if we keep things on topic I can assure you I will attempt to address the problem at hand."

"Or at least, I assume it was a problem or issue of some kind." Jaune said, looking at the lady as she seated herself on a few meters away from the table. She briefly gazed out the door to the balcony before speaking.

"Please, call me Velvet, your majesty." That… Was good to know. He couldn't remember the names of all people in his country, and her name had been on the tip of his tongue, but he had refrained in fear of error.

"Very well then Velvet. How may I help you this evening?"

"Well your majesty, a few months ago you may remember that you adopted a different style of governing in the East, in which my family has been very involved." She said, becoming more confident in herself as she spoke each word. "You decreed that the Scarlatinas, my family, the Adels, the Daichis, and the Alistairs must work together with votes in order to decide the future of that portion of the realm."

Velvet was hardly wrong, he'd done it. Jaune had implemented a style in which the four families would vote on important decisions for the area. While certain decisions were not under the consultation of the largest four families left in the region, when there was a decision required they would now need to vote in favor of it.

The reasoning of it was that if they were _required_ to become closer with two families in order to win votes and not end things on a deadlocked tie, they would expend their resources tightening up the political bonds there. Seeing as that was where the original uprising that killed his father began, anything to tighten up the region was good.

Of course, this could just as easily divide them. They could backstab, and sell votes for more power. Yet, Jaune had yet to see a truly terrible outcome come from it, and therefore it was worth keeping in place for perhaps a year yet at least, to see how the people liked it.

"What about it, Velvet? I can assure you that decision was thought out, and given the approval of my Hand, Ozpin." Jaune said, speaking to her calmly. It was not impossible for her or her family to have qualms. They were one of the few Faunus families in Vale that were of the stature they were, and had the disadvantage of the race they were born with when it came to getting along with the other families.

Yet at the same time, they felt natural, and human.

Since his initial observation, and the occasional moment where his eyes were drawn over to a flickering ear, the fact that she was faunus was not immediately relevant, and changed nothing as to how he treated her. How someone could be different he still could not quite understand.

But sometimes, old blood and old traditions, even those traditions of hate were more powerful than common sense.

"It's not that we find it unfair. On the contrary, my family believes that you've been more than kind." Velvet said, a bit to Jaune's surprise. "While we may be considered lords of equal power, our lands are not as bountiful as that of the Adels, and we are not as respected as the Daichis. This is a fair deal for us, as for once we have people wanting our cooperation, and due to this we may bargain with greater strength."

Jaune found that she was right, and he mentally berated himself for not thinking that that would be the case here. There was just so much going on today that it was difficult for him to keep track of everything.

"Because of this, my parents want for me to give you this…" Walking over to her dresser on-loan, Velvet's hands grasped and opened a box at the top before taking out another, smaller, ring-sized box. Walking over to him she pushed it gently into his hands.

"If this is your way of proposing to me, I am very surprised, and charmed, yet I think you know I can't quite say yes." Jaune said cheekily getting Velvet one more time to blush as she retreated back to her bed. Opening the small box, Jaune saw nestled within a small ring.

"Don't worry, I know you couldn't."

Not quite a signet ring, the silver band contained an assortment of lines crossing in various ways, as they spiralled around the metal. On the top was a yellow coloured gem, within which there seemed to be white, reflections of light from around the room.

Hell, it wasn't even amber, but something else... Something Jaune had never seen before.

"This… This is breathtaking."

Jaune felt the ring with the tip of a finger, before gently closing the box shut. Despite all of his possessions, it was rare for him to get a gift of jewelry, especially from a lady such as Velvet. Thinking a moment, he looked at her.

"Where did your family get this?"

"I- Or should I say, _we_ are not sure… It's been in our family for _years_ , and we still don't know how we acquired it, or who is used to belong to. Yet, we've kept it for a long time, and now, we're giving it to you." Velvet said, gesturing to the ring in his hands.

"And, since I know you're not quite as naive as my family believes, I may as well tell you that they hope that with it, you will look more favourably towards the Scarlatinas when we are outvoted, yet require something." She continued, giving Jaune's intelligence the benefit of the doubt, and indeed he was figuring that that was the original intention behind the gift.

Unfortunate how everyone had an agenda… But who was he to talk?

"How pray tell, would you know I'm not quite as naive as some other lords believe?" He said, looking at the girl as he stood up. It was quite the comment.

"Not all the Families thought of you as a nobody, or as completely unimpressive, your majesty." She looked him in the eyes, and her face was still slightly red. "Besides, you haven't declared war yet, or been caught sleeping around with a thousand whores… Though there _are_ rumors."

The King's eyebrows shot up. "Of war or of me sleeping with a thousand whores?"

"Your one thousand whores, your majesty." Just saying the word seemed to make Velvet slightly uncomfortable, and when Jaune laughed she was put at a bit more ease. They enjoyed a moment as Jaune walked over to the balconies doorway, and opened the room to the fresh spring breeze.

"Well Velvet, since you know I'm not naive, you'll I'm sure also know I can't favor one family over the other over a gift like this…" Jaune said, looking over at Lady Scarlatina. "It's not that it's unappreciated, but any favor shown by kings should be shown for loyalty, long lasting through the history of a Kingdom, and what that family can do for him."

She fidgeted, playing with her hands. "That we know, but we have not caused trouble in the past, and figure our loyalty unquestionable… To you at least, we can have a new start if you don't consider it such."

That made sense… The Black One, who started the rebellion in the East in the first place, did so with the assistance of a few factors. Supplies and a bit of extra, 'covert', funding from Vacuo, as well as the lack of resistance from the other families situated there, which was written off as a terrible mismanagement of their militias.

Since then, Jaune had tightened it up further than his father had just before his death, and training across the kingdom was increased, but for defensive purposes… However, he wouldn't be lying if it was in his mind at one point that the mismanagement of the militias in the first place was done on purpose, to help remove his father.

"The Scarlatinas have my thanks, Velvet, for their continued loyalty throughout these times, and for that I will look upon their proposals with a more scrutinizing eye than normal… Any foreseen positive consequences not already brought to the table from what your family proposes, will be brought up by me… What that will do, I do not know, but I will not offer your family simple favor."

Yet, even as those words left Jaune's lips he knew he did.

Him bringing up new things they leave out, purposefully or unpurposefully, while giving him the look of simply having read and thought about the document, will swing the favor of the families generally to his own thinking, not to mention he could always find the outcome of which he was looking for.

"Thank you, your majesty… My family appreciates your diligence in the running of your Kingdom." Velvet said, perfectly understanding what it is he had to say with that. Once more, the two of them enjoyed a small silence, as they generally watched the sky grow more and more purple.

"Now, Velvet, you're technically here as a suitor correct?"

"Correct, your majesty."

Jaune hummed for a second before continuing. "Velvet, you're most certainly allowed to remain here for as long as you like, however you must be aware that it's immeasurably unlikely that I will marry someone from Vale, given our current situation, yes?"

She sighed. "I am unfortunately aware of this your majesty, but that is fine… My family and I were aware that the odds were low to begin with, and we did not have many hopes riding on you and I being wed."

He nodded.

While he was sure that she was a nice person, and most certainly loveable, with the current worldview on Vale, Jaune figured marrying someone from outside Vale would be a good idea… Someone from Vacuo, to help repair the rift between the two of them that had formed when his father was killed, or perhaps someone from Mistral to better align the interests of the two countries… Vale and Atlas had little interaction normally, but Ozpin continued assuring him that they too were worth considering a wife from, and perhaps their little interaction would in fact be a boon.

Little interaction meant fewer areas of which the other Kingdom may resent his own.

"Good. Once again, I am sorry, but the country needs me to act in it's best interest, despite how I may personally feel." Jaune said turning towards the door and remembering something before his exit. "However, if you and I would like to meet sometime before the first Sunday of Summer, I can assure you we may do some extensive talks together."

"Why, your majesty? If I may ask?" Velvet shuffled, likely feeling a bit awkward at what he was proposing. It was rare for someone to say 'extensive talks' and _mean_ extensive talks, when in the room of a quite pretty girl, and when they owned a Kingdom.

"I have big plans, Velvet."

Leaving, Jaune stepped up to his guards to find three pages waiting for him, and his usual retinue of guards. Two of the pages were leaning heavily upon each other, breathing as though they had raced each other up to get to him, while the other stood there with a refined professionalism.

"Y-Your majesty!" Talking over each other before they both stopped speaking, the two out of breath began to go again before letting the other one go first before one finally spoke.

"Your majesty, your sister has returned from Vacuo this evening." The page said, making Jaune actually quite happy. His sister has been gone for months now, and she had been doing important business for him. "She is being returned to the castle as we speak, with her baggage."

"Is that all?"

The man nodded, and then the next one went.

"Your sister brings guests: Emerald Sustrai, Princess of Vacuo, the Emerald Snake, as well as a handmaiden, and a Vacuoan bodyguard. The bodyguard is being shown to the barracks, and the Princess with her handmaiden to her new chambers." Well that was pleasant news indeed. Emerald Sustrai would prove to be quite the ally if all goes well.

"Will it be safe to assume Sir Arthur Watts also returned with my sister?" He had sent out Sir Arthur with Joan a while ago, for her protection, and if he had deserted in Vacuo he would be quite cross with him.

Sheepishly, the first page nodded. "Yes, my apologies for the confusion your majesty."

Nodding to the last one, Jaune raised his eyebrow. "And what have you say, Paige the Page?"

Despite the normally female name, Paige the Page responded in a bit of a gruff voice. "Miss Summer Rose has responded to your requests for a formal dinner, and would be available anytime within the next week for a rendezvous."

Perfect. Well, today was quite the day of arrivals, and these were just the very important ones! In the next week or two, every other suitor would be arriving back with letters in response to those he'd sent out months ago to each family detailing things such as trade relations, and personal relations between the Crown and their family.

"Very well then, tell her tomorrow evening would be perfect." Jaune said, turning the last ones. "Inform my sister and her majesty Sustrai that I will meet with the both of them tomorrow after my rest… Today was quite taxing."

In fact it wasn't all that taxing. Filled with talking, and travel, sure. But it wasn't overly busy.

"Very well, your majesty." They responded in sync, before scurrying off.

Turning to another one of his guards, Jaune sent one of them off to have Laiyla fetch him some water for a bath before sleep. Walking with them all the way back through the castle to his room, Jaune was only nearing the main throne room, when his retinue almost ran into someone.

Stumbling just a bit to avoid his guard, Jaune briefly glimpsed between their shoulders to see a new Lady he had never seen before. Dressed in a purple gown of decent, but not spectacular make, she glided past graceful as a cat, keeping her head down and giving a curtsy with a whisper of 'Your majesty' as she passed. She had a bow trailing off of her head, following a bit the raven black hair.

Her eyes were that of amber.

' _Amber eyes, black hair… Amber eyes, black hair…'_

It was so familiar he could swear he could put his finger on it in the air in front of him. Thinking back to his coronation, and his various tours across his own country, he couldn't quite place which lady she was. From out of country, he went through them in his mind, circling the globe until he remembered which family she belonged to.

' _Porcelain skin, amber eyes, black hair, crimson blood…'_

* * *

 **~oOo~ One King To Rule Them All ~oOo~**

* * *

"You're all fucking _worthless_!" He shouted, feeling his chest tighten with the pressure of screaming at those animal pieces of trash. Why must he expend such effort. Slamming his hands on the table, Cardin looked over to his temporary business mate.

"How is it none of you are able to do _anything_ yet! You have your person inside, I made sure of that! No.. No no no you're all going far too fucking slow, any longer and my father will learn I'm hiding something from him, and we're all _fucked_." Standing up, the tall boy nearly hit his head on one of the wooden beams above him.

The small room was filling with smoke, incense, and whatever was in the pipe to his right. Whirling up the small, wisps of it shone in the moonlight that came in the window. The rest of the smoke was simply a haze, illuminated by the lamplight.

Cardin was not pleased.

Cramped and pissed, with some redhead asshole to his right and some idiot thief to his left, he felt as though maybe this wasn't worth doing after all… But it was too late to turn back now. Sienna Khan knew it too, and perhaps that's why she looked so calm in this situation. She knew that The Bull could skewer him where he stood in under a second.

"Relax." He was about to sit down as the tigress smirked. "Idiot."

He remained standing, a look that could kill on his face.

Why did they even have to exist? Surely there was enough before they were created and the gods would have decided to just not have faunus right? Freaks of nature, with their traits. Adam Taurus sitting down to his right had horns, and Sienna Khan herself, ears, both of which were deadly unnatural. Animal parts on people shouldn't be a thing.

Theirs might be a temporary truce, but it would infuriate him all the while.

' _If I was better I could end the line myself… If I didn't need them, I could change the world myself, and get rid of this incompetent shit myself, without having to work with my worst enemy when there's no real reason to be… But no… Now there's a reason, and it's that we need each other other to get what we want.'_

"We have one of our people on the inside now, and she's never let us down before… We have no reason to suspect that she will let us down this time." Sienna Khan said, speaking generally quite quietly. Despite his outburst, perhaps keeping their presence to a minimum was a good idea.

"She has not given us any reason to doubt her yet, and all she's doing is opening a door at an opportune moment." She continued, looking to Cardin. "You've done your part, but you're here, with us, if not in body, in spirit, until we finish what we started."

He took a deep breath… In, out. Cardin could still remember her look, her smell, the soft tenderness in her voice when she spoke to him. He could see her, watching him, hoping that he could control himself, stop himself from doing anything that would ruin his life… He could feel her gentle, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

' _Mom…'_

"Now, we've got to get prepared, don't we? And your animals have some work to do before we're anywhere near ready to slay a King in his own castle." He said, hoping his father would not interfere. His dad didn't know his plans, but if he did, _would_ he interfere? Was it even worth it for him? Was some 'religious sign' sure sign that the King would be a great one?

Even then, did it matter?

"I would prefer you stopped referring to them as animals." She said, looking with squinted eyes towards the two people to the left of Cardin. "You shouldn't be here… You know that, yet you came with this-"

She gestured generally in Cardin's direction with her finger.

"-boy… To do what exactly? Help? That I sincerely doubt." Sienna said, continuing and getting a snort from Adam. His clothes were torn, and he still hadn't gotten them fixed since he fought his way of out one of his majesty's raids on their bases.

He was closing in, and time and secrecy were of high importance.

"We're here…" Leaning in, a snazzy man entered the light. Dressed like a foreigner, he dressed exotically in white black and orange, using that orange to match his hair. Stuffing his pipe he lit it before taking a deep puff. "To arrange a deal on the behalf of some people in Mistral who have been paying _very_ close attention."

"That's not exactly reassuring, Torchwick." She said, looking at Roman Torchwick. Eyes drifting over to his partner, she counted the colours in her hair, getting to three before running out. The multi-coloured tiny girl seemed only half there, gazing around the room.

"Wasn't meant to be reassuring." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out an envelope.

"On the other hand, _this_ _is_ meant to reassure you."

* * *

 **~oOo~ One King To Rule Them All ~oOo~**

* * *

 **Note:** Was it good? Great? Awesome? Alright? Are you all just happy at having another chapter from me? Probably? Sure. Either way, you guys should let me know what you think. It always, always helps me when writing, and when thinking about the stories later.

Now, I'm going to let all of you guys decide: What order do you want to do the talks in next chapter? Summer, Joan, Emerald? Emerald, Summer, Joan? I'll let you guys decide what order you guys would like.

I'm going to be making a Discord server, for people who have ideas, or want to talk, or ask questions, or chat about RWBY in a generally friendly environment. I don't know when that'll be up, but I'll be sure to keep you posted.

Once again, I'm looking for a beta reader.

Lastly: How do all of you guys feel about smut being in this story? I'd like to include some, and I think it'd be appropriate, since there's suitors, and this is already rated M, but what do you guys think… Does it have a place (like I think it does)? And should it be tasteful, or generally skimmed through rather than described, or in detail, or what?

Anyways, drink a Pepsi, and have a wonderful evening!

 **Review Responses:**

 **fall equinox 1:** Thanks very much!

 **desdelor97:** I'll keep updating until you respond. You okay pal?

 **Darzefader:** Thanks very much!

 **DuplicateUserName:** Your questions are valid… And you're kinda right. I can't quite answer them yet. Though, I can guarantee you we will see Tyrian, and Hazel.

 **gdvp111:** Really, it's always a pleasure reading your reviews. I've been enlightened by the way: I now fully understand just how easily people can move around in plate armor. I was wrong in the way I thought about it. Good point on posters, and the appearance of the monarch. I will keep that in mind going forwards. (Psst, you made a comment about Blake…) Yeah, Jaune'll be focussed on all that and more looking for suitor. (Mainly T&A. money gained from **T** ax, and **A** ss).

 **LordLoverDuck:** Thanks very much!

 **SentinalSlice:** Fixed. Summer is most certainly older than Jaune.

 **ZenithTempest:** I've got to be honest. Every story I've ever some up with aside from JA:A originally began as a excuse to have a big smut fest, which then evolved into a better idea. (CM! Was the evil girls. TWW was everyone.)

 **kuranodesu:** Sorry!

 **1st Dragon King:** Correct.

 **R-king 93:** Well, not quite now, but eventually.

 **Suna No Ken:** Thanks!

 **Mysterious Mr E:** Yeah, GoW was very good. My exams were alright. I had a wonderful day.

 **Guest:** Granted!

 **Darkness Envoy:** I've updated.

 **DSoNaH:** Long name, friend. King Arthur and the Legend of the Sword I saw before starting this story. (Not direct correlation, but a coincidence.)

 **BukkakeNoJustu:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** I will, since I think it's brilliant too.

Have a wonderful evening, guys. Tomorrow is Jaune Arc: Augmented.

 **-DragonManMax**


End file.
